My Brother!
by Goofy-Goober3D
Summary: What if Haruhi Had a Step-brother? How would he change the story? And who's his new invisible friend? This is my first story on FF. So please leave me a review on how it is.Sorry for the crappy Summary,i'll change it later...maybe XD Rated T just to be safe. Rise of the Guardians in comes in at Chapter 6!
1. My Brother!

**Hey guys! This is my first ever story on Fanfiction or any other site. I been using this site for over a year now and decided that i should try it out.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, and if you hate it, but whatever right.**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_'another day ,another dollar'_

Haruhi thought with a sigh as she finished picking up after the host club. She's been doing this everyday since the vase incident several days back, causing her to become the 'host clubs dog'. Then of course getting the 'amazing promotion' to host.  
_'can a girl even be host?'_  
Haruhi grumbled under her breath.  
"Rich bastards."  
_'I could just imagine what he would say about this'_

"Haruhi~"

Twin arms snaked around her shoulders causing her to almost drop the tray piled with tea cups and half eaten plates of delicious smelling pastries.

"what do you two want? I'm busy."  
Haruhi said while trying to shake the two ginger haired twins from her person.

"oh nothing."  
"Yeah, nothing at all."  
"we just wanted-"  
"to know-"  
"If you were-"  
"Busy this weekend."

_'do all twins finish eachothers sentences?' _Haruhi thought with dull expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty busy this weekend. Sorry."

Everyone in the room paused after hearing her answer.

"Oh? What are your plans for the weekend ?"  
Kyoya said with a small smirk and a glint from his glasses.

_'he probably already knows.'_  
Haruhi sighed as she finished putting the dirty dishes away and looked at all the host debating wether or not she should to tell them.  
_'Well knowing them, they'll find out somehow.'_

"My step-brother is coming to stay with me and my dad for a while. Just until he decides to leave again."

"WHAT!"  
Everyone shouted except for Kyoya and Mori.

"You have a brother Haru-chan?"  
Honey asked with an adorable face holding his stuffed bunny momentarily pausing on eating his cake.

"Yeah, that's what I said. He should be arriving today. I just don't know when."

"I have another son! And you didn't tell me about him! How could you do this to your father?!"

"how many times do I have to tell you Sempi!-"

Haruhi yelled while trying to toss Tamiki off of her.

"Your NOT my father!"

Tamiki reluctantly let go and went to one of the corners of the room growing mushrooms whispering depressing words to himself about his 'unloving daughter'.

"What's he-"  
"like?"  
Twin voices came from next to her.

"well he's-"

"IM HOME HARU-CHAN! GIVE YOUR OLDER BROTHER A HUG~!"  
Screamed a loud boyish voice from the entrance to the club room followed by a slam as the door hit the wall behind it.

"Well guys. That's my brother , Riku."  
Haruhi said with a dead panned voice not even bothering to look at the Host clubs Intruder.

"Riku..."

Haruhi said in a low tone. She truly made a menacing sight for the lights in the room seemed to have dimmed and shadow like tendrils where being emitted from her body.

"What are you doing here?"

She said as she slowly turned to face him. The rest of the host took that moment to study the newcomer in the room.

He was a boy, around Haruhi's height, maybe a bit shorter. He had long dark brown almost black hair that almost reached his shoulders. His hair itself was an amazing sight because it seemed as if it was defying gravity the way it stuck up in all those angles. 'Riku' was wearing a pair of black jeans that have seen better days. A red short sleeve shirt under a yellow zip-up hoodie that had pointed ears on the hood. (Pikachu Sweater!XD) an old pair of headphones hung around his neck. On feet though were a pair of washed out red converse that had the words 'Left' and 'Right' on the toes of the shoes. Although, they were written on the wrongs way.

"Umm...Well you see-"

The boy hesitated rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish fashion.

"I got lost?"

'Riku' tried with a shrug.

"I'll ask you one more time Riku. What are you doing here?"

Riku looked down at his shoes but then quickly looked up trying but failing to give off an innocent expression.

"What are You doing here?

Who are you?

Mon nom es Jose, Je manger el chat!"

_'heh, I know me french'_

Haruhi sighed but pulled him into a quick hug and led him to stand in front of the occupants in the room.

"Riku these are the guys i told you about."

She said gesturing to the men.

"Buenos nachos! Come chorizo!"

He said with a proud grin on his face.

"Riku you can't speak Spanish. Stop trying."

GASP

"How can you say that Baby sister? That's like telling a Unicorn not to poop skittles, or Ordering a Mermaid to walk on land!"

Riku said while placing his right hand over his heart and his left hand on his forehead.

"Okay no. One Unicorns and Mermaids don't exist and Two I'm older than you."

"Che. By like two months."

"Still counts."

"Details, details."

Riku waved off her argument, turning to the host, who surprisingly stayed quiet during the argument.

"Now, what are you gentlemen doing with my sister, alone, after school, with no witnesses?"

The odd boy said leveling each host with a glare.

Kyoya cleared his throat to catch the younger boys attention.

"Haruhi is apart of our club. We were just cleaning up after today's activities."

"WELCOME my son to Ouran Acadamy and the BEAUTIFUL country of Japan! My name is Tamaki Suoh, please call me Papa.

A tall blond boy introduced himself while twirling Riku around the room ending with a dramatic dip.

"We're Hikaru and-"

"Kaoru Hitatchian"

Twin boys said both giving Riku a thumbs up and mischievous smile.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call me Honey and call him Mori! Okay!"

Said a short blond boy gesturing towards himself and a much taller stoic looking guy in the back, who gave a nod in his direction.

"Kyoya Otori. Pleasure."

A dark-haired boy with glasses replied.

"Whelp, it's was realy nice meeting all you but I really need to use the little boys- I mean the YOUNG MANS room. Oh and Tamaki?"

"Yes my darling son~"

"The blood is rushing to my head and i cant feel my arms. Could you please put me down?"

Tamaki quickly let the boy go with a loud THUD.

"OUCH! GENTLE MUCH!"

* * *

"I really do need to use the restroom."

Riku announced with a pout towards Haruhi's direction.

"Why didn't you go before you got here?"

Haruhi said with a sigh.

"I didn't need to go then, and plus, Buses don't have bathrooms in them."

"well you could have- Wait bus? I thought you were taking a plane?"

Haruhi said while inspecting the boy for any injury's or missing body parts.

"Don't be like that Haruhi. I sold the plane ticket."

Riku said with a prideful smile momentarily pausing his dance to give them all a thumbs up.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Haruhi said angry that her brother crossed half way across country in a bus.

"Well when I was in the airport, some of the security guards where getting a bit frisky, so i sold my ticket and took a bus, a train , and a boat...OH and that one roller coaster!"

Riku retold his story, counting everything off with his fingers. Looking back up at them with the same stupid grin showing them his hands, he suddenly froze.

"BIRD!"

All the host jumped at the sudden exclamation and watched the Burnett run towards the window and try to reach for a pigeon.

GROAN

Haruhi faced palmed then tried to keep her brother from jumping out the window.

_'How could they be related?'_

Was all that went through the Hosts minds.

"What kind of club is this anyways?"  
Riku asked curious as to why the music room was set up the way it was.

"This is a Host Club my dear commoner!  
Only the most handsome of men with way to much time on their hands entertain women who also have way to much time on thier hands-"

Tamaki was interrupted when he noticed the glossed over look Riku had in his eyes.

"Whoa. Totally zoned out there!  
Hey Tamaki did you know that when you speak, you emit glitter! That's pretty cool but not as cool as giving off rainbows, you know if your into that sort of thing. Oh, this one time I saw a video on YouTube about a little girl who could cry crystals! Imagine that. Speaking of crystals, I played this one game where you played as a blue dog looking thing that wore red shoes and can run supper fast!"  
Riku continued to babble nonsense not realizing he was confusing most people in the room because he reverted back to English.

" Hey Riku!"  
Haruhi shouted at the excited boy.  
"Did you see my dad yet?"

This got the boys full attention. Riku then lept up from his spot on the floor.

" Your right Haruhi! I haven't seen dad yet! I'm gonna go right now! I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME!"

He screamed the last part out as he ran out the door.

"wow Haruhi. Your brother is such a spaz."  
"yeah was he dropped as a baby or something?"  
Both twins looked in astonishment at the door where the newbie disappeared through.

"are you sure you two are related?"  
Asked a certain drama queen.

"I ask myself that everyday."

The host continued to sit in silence until Honey decided to break the silence.

" Haru-chan? Why is your brother in Japan anyways? You said he lived in America."

Haruhi thought for a moment then said-  
"well, you see it happened two weeks ago-

**FLASH BACK**

**Click**

**Click**

**Cl-**

**"DAD! Can you PLEASE stop that!"**

**Haruhi yelled turning so he was facing her father.**

**The small family were currently sitting in the living room/ dining was hot outside so they tried to avoid leaving the house that day. The 'women' who seemed to be the mother of the young girl dropped the remote with a long sigh.**

**"But it's so BORING~! why don't we do something, Just the two of us!"**

**Ranka couldn't keep the goofy grin from escaping at the thought of spending the day with his daughter.**

**_'we could paint our nails, do our hair, and makeup. OH MY GOSH we could talk about boys~!'_**

**"sorry dad. I need to study. The entrance exam for Ouran is in 3 days. I really want to make it in."**

**Although disappointed that his plans couldn't be put to use, Ranka couldn't hold that against her.**

**_'so CUTE~ my little haru-chan!'_**

**sigh**

**"alright Haruhi, call me if you need anything, I'm going to the store."**

**"alright dad."**  
**-**

**_'ugh my hand hurts from all this writing'_**

**Haruhi paused in her work biting her lip as she narrowed her eyes at her notes.**

**_'one little break wouldn't hurt.'_**

**With that thought Haruhi stood up and stretched a little to get the kinks out her back.**

**RING**

**RING**

**RIN-**

**"hello? Fujioka residence."**

**"HARUHI ! IT'S ME! RIKU CAN YOU HEAR ME!"**

**Surprised at the sudden loud voice coming from the other end of the line it took a moment to realize what was said.**

**"Riku? What are you doing?"**

**"CAN'T A MAN CHECK UP ON HIS FAMILY! SHEESH!"**

**"you are hardly a man. And you don't have to scream on the phone!"**

**" ARE YOU SURE ? I NEVER USE THESE THINGS ANYWAYS ,**  
**THEY COULD BE FAULTY!"**

**"yes I'm sure ."**

**Haruhi grumbled as she took a seat next to the phone.**

**"why are you calling anyways?"**

**"Well you see...I'm in a bit of trouble back here. And I was sorta wondering if maybe if there's a slightest possibility or chance of you or-"**

**"spit it out already!"**

**"INeedAPlaceToStayforAWhile!"**

**Haruhi sighed.**  
**'why can't I meet any one normal.'**

**"you need a place to stay?"**

**"...yeah."**

**At that moment, the door slammed open revealing a beautiful tall woman with long red hair.**

**"HARUHI~ I'm back~! Oh who's on the phone!"**

**With that said the 'woman' took the phone from Haruhi.**

**"Hello?"**

**"..."**

**"OH RIKU! MY DARLING SON! ITS BEEN SO LONG!"**

**"..."**

**"oh?"**

**"..."**

**"uh huh."**

**"..."**

**"well of course my son! Why, you don't need to ask. But, what brought this up?"**

**From what Haruhi could hear, there was a slight hesitation.**

**"..."**

**Ranka's smile turned into a frown from whatever he was hearing on the other end. All playfulness vanished.**

**"are you okay. Are you hurt in any way?"**

**Haruhi became confused and increasingly worried at the same time.**  
**_'he's hurt?_****'**

**"..."**

**"yes of course. Your always welcomed here."**

**And with a few more parting words,**  
**hung up the phone.**

**"dad? What's going on?"**

**Haruhi asked in worry. She couldn't hear what was said on the phone and her father was sporting such a troubled look.**

**"hmm oh nothing Haruhi~! your brother has just decided to stay with us for a while! Isn't that great~!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"do you know why your father reacted that way?"  
Kyoya asked

"No. My father won't tell me anything."

Haruhi couldn't keep the worry from seeping into her voice

"he seemed ok now-"  
"yeah, maybe he just wanted to visit."

The twins tried to reassure the female the blond idiot king decided to interrupt.

"ALRIGHT MEN! NEW MISSION!  
FIND OUT WHY-"

He was then cut off by another slam coming from the entrance. The door opened slowly, only to have Riku fall to the floor with a dull Thud.

"ouch! Forgot to use the door knob again."

He stood up and dusted himself off.  
Riku looked up and grinned as he ran towards his sister.

"HARUHI WE NEED TO GO HOME NOW!"

The odd boy wailed as he took his sister by her shoulders an steered her to the door.

"I thought you were already on your way home."

Haruhi said trying to get out of the boys grip.  
Riku suddenly let go and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I don't know where we live."

There was a collective sweat drop in the room  
_'only you would say that'_  
Haruhi sighed then started walking with her brother to the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
She waved at them not even looking back.

"GOOD-BYE ODD SPARKLING MEN!"

.

.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**This was originally the first three chapters but I decided to make it into one big chap. sorry if I made any mistakes again!**


	2. The Job of a High school Host!

**WHOO PART 3**

**I forgot to add a disclaimer in my other chapters so here it is.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Riku is mine and any other OC that may or may not come into the story! Thank you!**

**WARNINGS: I have no BETA so so for any mistakes I made.**

**If anyone wants to be my BETA please PM me!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**FLASHBACK**

_**SOUNDS**_

* * *

_'Wow, Haruhi got herself in a real pickle this time. 8 million yen seems like a lot. How much is 8 million anyway? _  
_Just for a stupid vase... Blehh!_  
_Now the whole school thinks my sister is a dude._  
_COOL ! I always wanted a brother!_  
_But from what Haruhi told me, this Tamaki dude saw here half naked!_  
_I will not let this stand!_  
_Watch out Tamaki Suoh!_  
_Riku Fujioka Valentine is gonna get ya!'_

* * *

_'Man Big Sis is going to be at school _  
_ALL day!'_  
Riku thought with a huff as he sat crossed legged on a branch from a tree.  
_'Japan is really boring when there's nothing to do or anyone to spend it with.'_  
Riku let another sigh escape his mouth.

After getting home from Ouran Academy to meet up with his father, Riku couldn't help but be excited to spend time with his family.  
To bad they both had work or school to attend to.

_'Eww school. I'm glad I don't have to go!'_

Riku suddenly got an idea and lept from the tree and to the soft grass below.

"I KNOW! I'll go see Haruhi and her new friends at Ouran!  
They'll be so surprised!"  
Riku shouted while pointing and facing upwards towards the sky, scaring the couple that where lounging by a pool.

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU? GET OFF OUR PROPERTY!"

* * *

_'Ow.'_  
Riku thought with a whimper.  
_'That lady really didn't have to throw her shoe at me.'_

Getting into Ouran wasn't to hard. The only obstical was jumping over the gate. Sure some students looked at him in confusion, but other than that he was ignored.

_'Now. Where is music room 3?'_

While walking around, Riku managed to find a courtyard with a giant fountain of a young boy peeing.

_'HOLY CRAP! NOW THAT'S REAL ART!'_

While the brunet was staring at the fountain with fascination, he did not notice a figure walking up to him.

"I've never seen you here before."

* * *

_"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the schools most handsomest boys with way to much time on their hands entertain young ladies, who also have way to much time on their hands. Just think of it as an elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."_

* * *

"...And don't forget ladies."  
Tamaki announced to the group of female students.  
"The Ouran Host club is sponsoring a party next week."

_'we're throwing a party?'_  
Haruhi thought in wonder.

The female turned male host looked around the room, which was decorated into some sort of majestic jungle complete with with real trees and animals.

_'They really do go all out.'_

Turning to face the twins and their customers, she over heard their conversation.

"Wow. The girls today are louder than usual."

"why yes, showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."  
Kyoya drawled from his spot beside her.

"Oh, so are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise theme?"  
Haruhi said with a bored tone.

"I have no decision making authority, all the Host club's policys come from the Host Club king, Tamaki.  
But I did manage to slip a Bali magazine on his desk."  
Kyoya said casually, never once looking up from his notebook.

_'So he's the real brains behind this.'_  
Haruhi thought as she headed to her table where her guest were patiently waiting for 'his' arrival.

"Hello ladies, how are you three today?"  
The female host said not realizing how much the simple statement affected the small group of girls.

"W-we're fine Haruhi-kun, but why aren't you dressed up like the other host?"  
One of the girls asked the question with a tilt of her head.

" Um well, I don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring."  
Haruhi tried with a nervous expression.

"Excuse me."  
A voice behind Haruhi said.  
"I hate to disturb but think it's about time for the host club to switch clients."

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, miss-"

"My names Kaniko. Your kinda cute. I have decided you are now my newest favorite host, Haruhi."

She said as she gently held Haruhi's chin up to face her. Both not noticing a gasp from behind them.

Just then the doors opened causing every one in the room to become silent.

* * *

_'What a nice dude'_  
Riku thought waving enthusiastically to his guide.  
"Thanks a lot my friend! I owe you one."  
He said as his 'friend' walked around the corner leaving Riku to his own devices.  
"Finally! Music Room 3!"  
The boy whispered to himself.

Just as he was about to walk through the doors he stopped.

_'Thats right! Turn the door knob first!'_

As he swung the door open, a bright light obscured his vision.

"WELCOME!"

"COOL A SURPRISE PARTY FOR ME!"

* * *

"U-umm, who's this Haruhi?"  
A guest asked while clutching to Haruhi's blue blazer.  
"He doesn't look like a student."

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
"Ladies this is my younger brother Riku. Riku these are some of my guest."

"Oh, hello! It's nice to meet you. Whoa! You smell GOOD!"  
Riku said with a huge grin.

"So INNOCENT~!"  
The girls squealed in delight as the boy continued smiling.

"Another natural."  
Stated Hikaru to the rest of the host club as they watched Riku continue conversing with the guest.

"hmm, it's seems that your right. He might even bring in some new costumers."  
Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his notebook and then closing it shut.

"Of course he is! He's my son~ so you shouldn't expect any less!"  
Tamaki boasted with a proud smile.

"Your not his father sempi."  
Haruhi stated as she continued picking up leftover dishes.

"So mean."  
The depressed blond retreated to his corner of woe.

* * *

The Host Club was now closed for the day, and everyone was gathered around each other exhausted from another long day.

"So Haruhi~ how was your day?"  
Riku sung as he hung upside down from the couch.

"It was fine. Why are you here?"  
Haruhi said while trying to keep her eye from twitching.

"Neh Haru-chan~ I like it when Ri-chan comes to visit!"  
Honey said smiling to his female friend.

"yeah Haruhi-"  
"No harm done."  
The twins shared with a shrug.

"Hmm"  
Mori agreed.

Riku grinned at his older sister finally sitting up from his position on the couch.

"The house was really boring by myself. And the toaster wasn't working so I decided to come and visit you!"

"Whatever."  
Haruhi gave him a look that said he wasn't off the hook ,but the conversation was over for the moment.

"Come on Tono! Stop eating that commoner ramen and help plan for the party!"  
Hikaru complained.

"Yeah! I thought you were king!"  
Kaoru said backing his twin up.

Tamaki didn't respond, and he kept slurping his ramen and brooding by the window.

"He shouldn't be surprised."  
Kyoya stated simply, the glow from his computer shining on his face.  
"Miss Kaniko had the sickness for quite a bit now."

"Sickness?"  
Haruhi asked

"IS SHE GONNA BE OKAY? WE SHOULD MAKE HER SOME SOUP SO SHE COULD FEEL BETTER!"  
Riku announced with a determined glint in his glasz colored eyes.**(1)**

"No not that kind of sick."  
Kaoru explained to the younger boy.

"she's has the Host hopping decease-"  
"AKA, the-never-the-same-host-twice decease."  
The twins shrugged.

"Usually, a customer chooses a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites."  
Kyoya informed the siblings.

"That's right! Because before she was with you, she was with  
Tama-chan."  
Honey said clutching on to his  
Usa-chan.

"Oh. So he's upset because I took her from him."  
Haruhi stated with a deadpan.

"WHOO! GO HARUHI! Stick it to the man!"  
Riku congratulated his sister while throwing his fist in the air.

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS! IM RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE ."  
Tamaki yelled with an angry look that caused Honey to tear up a little.  
"HARUHI! ITS TIME YOU SHOULD START DRESSING LIKE A GIRL!"

"huh?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD BE SO POPULAR WITH THE LADIES IF YOU YOURSELF ARE A LADY!"  
Tamaki then drags out a chest from seemingly out of now where.

"Cool. Sparkles has a treasure chest! Maybe he's a pirate!"  
Riku exclaimed, excited at the idea of one of his new friends being a pirate.

"hmm?"  
Kyoya then pulls out his notebook and makes a note.  
_'That would be a good theme for the Host Club one day' _  
He thought with a smirk

"THATS ENOUGH HARUHI! Now you listen to Daddy! Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"  
Tamaki wailed while taking out a giant picture of Haruhi before she went to Ouran.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking!"  
Haruhi replied angry at Tamaki for doing something that creepy.

"The more I look at this, the harder it is to believe."  
Hikaru said while staring at the picture of Haruhi that was now placed on the wall.  
"how can this, turn into that?"  
He continued, referring to when they first met the female host.

"Whoa Haruhi. When did you cut your hair?"  
Riku said as he looked at the photo with a tilt of his head.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

_'He just noticed'_  
Was what went through everyone's mind.

* * *

The Next Day

The Host Club was closed for the next couple of days so they could prepare for the big event.  
Riku didn't want to stick around so he decided to roam around the campus, without Haruhi's permission I might add.

_'Its so BORING!'_  
Riku thought, shoulders sagging a bit.

_'Red__**(2)**__ isn't here, so looking for him is a no. Swimming in the fountain will get me into trouble again, and the girls from the other day are sick, they keep turning all red when I try to talk to them. So that ones out.' _  
Riku thought, trying to figure out what he could do while he's alone.

_**Tap **_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_'what's that?'_

Riku turned around and saw that a door was open in the middle of the hall. Curious little bugger he is, he decided to check it out.

Quietly tip-toeing into the room, Riku hid behind a desk a watched what was going on.

A pale boy with glasses, maybe around Haruhi's and the twins age was at the chalk board writing some intense equations out.

"Aww man, I'll never get this right!"  
The boy cried out in frustration.

The unnamed boy then erased half the problem and tried again only to get the same results.

"Do you know what? SCREW THIS!"  
The boy exclaimed throwing the piece of chalk on the ground then grabbing his stuff and stomping out of the room.

Riku sat quietly behind the desk until he was sure the boy was gone.  
When he heard that the foot steps faded to nothing, he walked up to the board and stared at the unfinished problem.

"Hmm?"  
Riku scrunched his face in an adorable fashion.

"OH!"  
Riku hurriedly picked up the abandoned piece of chalk and started to right on the board. With his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his hand moving furiously on the board, he finally dropped the chalk and stepped back smiling at his work.

"All done!"  
Riku started towards the door.  
"Maybe Honey will let me have some of his cake."  
And with that he ran out the door, never noticing a third person in the room.

* * *

The day finally came.  
Tomorrow was the dreaded party all Host club members and guest were waiting for.

Apparently while Riku was off exploring, the Host came up with a plan to get Kaniko and her fiancé together. They where just going over the plan once again when Kaoru changed the subject.

"Did you hear about the incident with the Math club?"  
He brought up casualy

Everyones attention was now on him.

"The president of the club apparently solved an unsolvable problem. It got him an internship to Google"**(3)**  
Kaoru told them the newest gossip as if they were discussing the weather.

_'Google?'_  
Haruhi thought with wide eyes.  
_'Wow, good for him_.'

No one noticed the smug smile on Riku's face.

Well almost no one.**(4)**

* * *

"It is so good to see you all tonight, my little lambs."  
Tamaki announced to the crowd of girls from the balcony.  
"the Ouran Host Club would like to bid you-"  
Tamaki then bowed, along with the rest of the host club.  
"...Welcome."  
A chorus of cheers and squeals assaulted the air, the Host expertly stopped a wince at the loud noise.

All Host Club members were lined up on the stairs facing the guest. While Riku was sitting on the ledge above them, pouting with his elbows on his knees and hands holding his head up. Since he wasn't a member of the host club, or a student for that matter, he wasn't obligated to show up to the event. But why sit at home bored when you could watch some chaos unfold.

The party had a dress code so every one who wanted to attend had to dress up in their best.

This rule was the cause of Riku's pouting.

**FLASH BACK**

**"Ri-Chan! Are you going to the party tonight?"**  
**Honey asked while looking up at the taller boy. **

**Riku thought for a moment then shrugged and pointed at Haruhi's direction.**

**Every one watched Haruhi as she seemed to be debating with herself.**

**"You don't have anything nice to wear." **  
**She pointed out with wide eyes**

**When everyone turned back to Riku to see what he would say, they were shocked to see him in a totally different out still had his headphones on but His yellow Pikachu sweater was gone and in it's place was a long white sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest over it. His worn out jeans where replaced with black skinny jeans and his red converse switched to some Nikes. **

**"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"**  
**Haruhi shouted then she started thinking of another way to have her little brother to go home.**

**"You can't dance!"**  
**She shouted in triumph **

**Riku then walked up to her, grabbed both her hand and started to demonstrate the same dance moves she has been practicing with Kaniko. **

**"What was that you said Haru-chan?"**  
**Riku said with the grin as he finished the dance with an exaggerated dip.**

**"Fine you could go."**  
**Haruhi grumbled as she attempted to fix her tie.**

**"YES!"**

**"Hmm I like the outfit-"**

**"But we have to do something-"**

**"About your hair."**

**"We wouldn't want-"**

**"One of the guest-"**

**"To loose an eye."**

**Hikaru and Kaoru said while walking around Riku to inspect his clothes.**

**They both stopped infront of him and gave him a smirk.**

**"We can fix it!"**  
**They both announced at the same time as they grabbed him and pushed him into a nearby chair.**

**They both had an evil glint in their eyes as they tried to run a brush through his hair.**  
**After many failed attempts, Riku's hair was finally nice and straight.**

**"There done."**  
**Kaoru said panting slightly in exhaustion.**

**There was a giggle from behind them and both twins turned around to face Haruhi.**

**"What's so funny?"**  
**Hikaru asked **

**"That's not gonna work."**  
**Haruhi said with a small grin on her face.**

**Riku turned to face her and both Fujioka siblings held up their hand and wiggled their fingers.**

**"FIVE..."**

**They said simultaneously.**

**"FOUR..." **  
**The host gathered around as they noticed Riku's hair quiver slightly.**

**"THREE..."**  
**Everyone continued to stare at his head with bated breath.**

**"TWO..."**

**"ONE!"**  
**Riku's hair at that moment sprang up back to it's original gravity defiant position scaring all the host for it's suddenness.**

**"NO! ALL OUR HARD WORK!"**  
**The twins wailed ignoring the other siblings laughter.**

**"You can't go to a dance with your hair like that."**  
**Tamaki said with a slight tinge of fear in his voice.**

**FLASH BACK END**

Riku was pouting because Mori made him wear a beanie.

_'So unfair.'_  
He thought with another whimper.

He ignored Kyoyas speech and decided to take that moment to look around the room.

The room was huge. Expensive looking chandeliers hung on the ceiling, a full string orchestra under an impressive looking arch, Ladies in all different styles of dresses walking about on the main dance floor.

"Layla sure would hate to be in a place like this."  
Riku whispered to himself unknowingly catching a little blond host attention.

"Who's Layla?"  
Honey asked cutely from his position on Mori's shoulders.

"hmm?"  
Riku looked down at them then grinned and jumped down from the ledge he was sitting on.  
"Layla is my best friend from the states. She hates this kind of stuff, so I was just imagining her reaction if she came to this thing."  
Riku shivered at that thought.

His attention was now all on Kyoya when the other boy mentioned food.

_'FOOD!'_  
Riku thought with a huge grin.  
He looked around the room and found some waiters uncovering large platters of food on the long table across the room.

No one could stop the boy as here ran full speed to the table.

* * *

_'Whoa, that was good!'_  
Riku thought with a grin.  
_'maybe I should save some for later.'_  
With that thought, Riku slipped some extra pieces of food in his pockets. How it fit in there? No one knows.

_'Where is everyone.'_  
Riku looked around the room but didn't see any of the other host.  
_'They ditched me!'_

Some of the other girls also looked on in confusion. One of the braver girls finally walked up to Riku.

"U-umm R-Riku, where's the r-rest of the Host Club?"  
The girl asked him.

Riku hesitated for a minute thinking of what to say to the ladies.  
_'What do I say, if the guest find out I have no clue where they are at they could get up set and leave. I KNOW!_ _I'll use the little brother card!'_

The brunet forced tears to come out and gave them the saddest face he could muster.  
"I don't k-know where they went. One minute I go to the food table to get something for big brother, then the next they all disappear."

At that point most girls where either in tears or fighting themselves to coddle the boy.

* * *

"I think we just made it worse sempi."  
Haruhi said as she and the other Host watched Kaniko run away and '...' chase after her.(4)

"If it didn't work, he wouldn't have run after her."  
Tamaki said from his spot next to Haruhi.

_'It's our job as the elite Host Club to make every girl happy' _

* * *

"Whats it like in America, Riku-Chan?"

A third yer girl asked.

Currently, Riku was sitting at huge round table surrounded by girls.

_'I don't get why guys my age get all worked up about girls. They're really nice!'_

"well it's not all that different from Japan."  
Riku shrugged. In truth, he honestly couldn't compare the two countries since he hasn't had the time to explore.  
_'I'll have to ask Haruhi to give me a grand tour!'_

"Hey Riku-"

"Get over here!"

Twin voices called out from across the room.

"Were about to announce the winner Ri-Chan!"  
Honey added.

Riku smiled and nodded. He then turned to the ladies around him.

"Well ladies, it seems like I'm need elsewhere. See you all later!"

**_SQUEE!_**

The boy laughed as he ran towards his sister engulfing her in a hug.

"I made tons of new friends Haru-chan!"

Haruhi looked at her little brother, glad to see he was having a good time in Japan. Though, she was a little guilty for leaving him behind in the first place. With being in the Host club and all, she felt like she was neglecting what little time she had with Riku. In fact, she didn't even know when Riku was going to go back to living with his mother in America.  
_'He shouldn't have to live with that women'_  
She thought angrily.

"Hey Riku, did you bring those movies you talked about on the phone last month?"

Riku nodded back at her with a huge grin.

"Wanna have a movie night tonight? I don't have school tomorrow, so I could sleep in if we stayed up to late anyways."

Riku looked at Haruhi in surprise but that quickly changed as he tackled Haruhi in another huge hug.

"Alright! I got all the good stuff.  
Ive brought Harry Potter, Shrek, Its a wonderful life, Horton hears a who, season One of 16 and pregnant-"

Haruhi smiled as she continued listening to Riku ramble about all the movies and games they were going to play tonight but couldn't help but raise an eye brow at hearing that there was actually a tv show that showed young teenage girls having babies, and why Riku would even watch something like that.

_'Toddlers in Tierra's? America sure has weird interest in entertainment.'_

* * *

'Whoa the stars are pretty tonight!'  
Riku thought happily.

_'They're so bright and sparkly! What if that one game Layla showed me was true and every star out there was truly another world. Another home for someone who just like me is thinking the same thing. Maybe someone somewhere out there is celebrating their birthday, going on their first date, singing a song, painting a picture, in pain, dying. There are so many possibilities!'_**(5)**

Riku was lost in his thoughts absentmindedly reaching out taking a banana from Hikaru, ignoring the sounds of protest from the red headed boy and took a huge bite.

Still lost in thought, he ignored the sudden lights and Hikaru taking the banana peel from his hands.

"...Haruhi Fujioka will be standing in for Tamaki."  
Both twins yelled out cutting off Tamaki.

Riku jumped from the suddenness then grinned sheepishly with a small blush dusting over his pale cheeks.

"Heh, wasn't paying attention there."

The other Host ignored him in favor of watching his sister walk down a set of stairs toward a couple who seem to have gotten the attention of the whole crowed.

"Where's Haruhi going?"  
Riku asked Mori as he was the closest at the moment.

Mori just glanced down at the younger boy but didn't answer.

Said boy poured at being ignored and turned to Haruhi just as the blond idiot slipped on a banana peel.

.

.

**_"PFFT."_**  
The other Host turned from the sudden kiss to the other Fujioka.  
Riku was holding his face in his heads his whole body shaking.

Cautiously, stepping several small steps away from Riku, the handsome boys waited for the explosion that was sure to happen.

Riku's shoulders started shaking harder, his hair shadowing most of his face and hands.

"**_PFFT_**. HAHAHAHA! Holy crap! DID YOU SEE THAT! Haruhi just kissed a GIRL! Wait till dad finds out about this. Did ANY of you TAKE A PICTURE!?"

Everyone of them sweat-dropped but were glad he wasn't the angry type.

* * *

The party was finally over. Currently, everyone was cleaning up the after party mess. Mori was putting away the chairs and tables, Hikaru was picking up trash, Kaoru was stuck with dishes, Haruhi and Tamaki where sweeping,Honey was eating the leftover food and Kyoya was counting all profits.

_'Im surprised they're actually cleaning their own mess and not hiring someone to do it for them.'_  
Haruhi thought pleasantly.

Wiping sweat from her brow, she took a glance around the room.

7

Seven people, including herself, were in the room.

Tamaki

Kyoya

Hikaru

Kaoru

Mori

Honey

And herself

Something was missing. It was to quiet. And it seems as if the others noticed as well since they began looking around in confusion. The silence in the room was new to the host ever since-

"RIKU!"

The change in the room was immediate. They all are fairly familiar with Riku now. They know leaving him in a posh high school such as Ouran after hours was a horrible idea. I mean common! His first meeting with the other host ended with him almost jumping out a window to catch a bird!

"ALRIGHT MEN! and Haruhi. Riku has to be around here somewhere, this is the only room in the school that is unlocked so he has to be outside somewhere! "  
Tamaki instructed the boys with a commanding voice that dint really carry through the room.

Haruhi also didn't want to be the one to inform them that Riku knows how to pick locks.

Mori began to lead the group of teens out of the main ball room and to the courtyard. Thankfully, the custodians left the lights on for them or else it would be pitch black.

After about ten minutes of searching, the group started to get worried. There was no sign of the boy anywhere. They checked the butches, the rose maze, the green house, and under the benches but there was no sign of Riku anywhere.

Kyoya decided to stop by the peeing fountain explaining that maybe he would come out looking for them and moving around would take longer.

**_Thump_**

Tamaki turned towards the noise then looked around to check if the others heard it to. They didn't.

**_Thump_**

_'There it was again!'_

Tamaki began to get nervous and took several small steps back.

**_Whoosh_**

Tamaki began to let out small whimpers of fear catching the attention of the other host.

"what's wrong Tono?"  
Hikaru asked, not really caring since Tamaki is always over reacting for the smallest things.

"scared of the dark~?"  
Kaoru added with a grin while wiggling his fingers in the host clubs kings direction.

Tamaki didn't reply and kept looking for the source of the noise.

"Who's there?"  
Tamaki demanded meekly trying to pull off an intimidating voice.

"show your se- AHH!"

"BOO!"

The effect was instant. Riku popped out from a shrub to the right of the Blond host making him fall backwards and into the fountain behind him.

When Tamaki brought his head up from out of the water he was greeted with laughs and smiles of amusement. He couldn't help but pout and tear up a little when he realized what happened.

His pout turned into a grin. He slowly so as to not alert the others. He inched forward, grabbed onto the younger boys jacket, and yanked his arms back pulling the still laughing Riku into the water.

This only caused the laughs to get louder. Even Kyoya and Mori where smiling.

Riku's hea emerged from the water and turned to give Tamaki a betrayed look. Tamaki only shrugged and let a few chuckles out.

Riku grinned and nudged the blond king with his elbow softy then pointing to the still laughing host. Mori catching the movement quickly moved himself and Kyoya out of the way.**(6)**

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

Both drenched boys counted down loudly as they began to splash wildly, sending waves of water to the unsuspecting teens, getting them all wet as well.

And thus the Elite Ourans Host Club water fight began.

* * *

"Oh and Haruhi. The suit you borrowed, that is now wet, is going to raise your debt."

"Rich bastards."

* * *

**AND SCENE!**

**A/N**

**(1) I was watching glee and noticed Kurt had the prettiest eyes ever! It's a mix between blue, green, gray and a hint of yellow. When you know someone with Glasz eyes, their eyes seem to change colors from green, to blue, to gray.**

**(2) Can you guys Guess?**

**(3) Couldnt think of anything and Google is the Answer to everything...And 42**

**(4) Again I was watching TV ('Ant Farm' Don't judge!) and I figured out a way to make Riku a bit more interesting. Make him a Guinness! lol dont worry this will play a part in the story later.**

**(5) Kingdom hearts. BEST. GAME. EVER. (that's Were Riku got his name) XD**

**(6) Ehh I figured Mori realized Kyoya would get mad if he got his nice suit all wet and Honey would be fine.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY!**


	3. Beware the Physical Exam!

**Disclaimer **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY JUST MY OC RIKU AND ANY OTHER OC THAT MAY OR MAY NOT COME INTO PLAY!**

**Sorry for any mistakes you see!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Hocus Pocus!_  
_Aw man It didn't work. _  
_Maybe it's because I need a real wand and not a stick I stole from a dog. Then I'll be a true Wizard!_  
_Haruhi said that's there's no way wizards or anything magical are real. She has to be careful or else Tinkerbells light will go out! Maybe she's just mad cause Santa didn't bring her anything good for christmas. Santa didn't bring me anything either. Mom says it's cause mutts don't get presents. But I always have to remind her that we don't have a dog! Sheesh! well anyways, maybe Haruhi needs to be reminded of how magic really works. Then she'll be happy!_

* * *

_'It's December! Christmas time is here!'_  
Riku thought happily while munching on some cookies.  
_'This is going to be my first christmas without Mom. I should get her a present and send it to her. Maybe that'll make her feel better.'_

With that, Riku ran off to the market to look for something that his mother might like.  
_'Maybe I should buy stuff for Haruhi, Dad, Layla, Red, and the Host!_'

Reaching into his wallet and counting all his money, Riku was happy to see that he had enough to buy several items and still have some cash left over.  
"I'm so glad I decided to save all my money since I got my job last year!"  
Riku whispered to himself excitedly.

Ignoring the strange looks he got from most people, Riku continued to look at the products the store had to offer.  
_'Does Mori like shrimp?'_

"Excuse me, son?"

"Hmm?"  
Riku turned around to see a tall man, probably in his late forties with blond hair and hazel eyes, standing behind him.  
_'He looks strangely familiar.'_  
Riku thought.

"If I may ask, where are your parents? You look a little to young to be out shopping on your own."  
The man commented with a smile.

Riku tilted his head in confusion.  
_'to young? I'm 15._'  
"My dad is at work."  
The brunet informed the man with a grin.  
"...and my sister is at school!"

The blond man frowned and gestured Riku to step closer.

Riku did so, not afraid at all because the taller male had such kind eyes.  
_'If this guy does try anything though, I'll beat him with my loaf of bread!'_

"Are you here by yourself? Oh where are my manners! My name is Suoh Yuzuru!"  
The newly named Yuzuru informed the boy with a sheepish smile.  
_'Suoh? Where did I here that name before?'_

"I'm Riku Fujioka Valintine! Call me Riku! And yes I'm here by myself. But don't worry! I'm fifteen, sir!"  
Riku said to the man while holding out his hand to Yuzuru, then shaking the man's hand excitedly.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies Riku-chan! You look so much younger than fifteen."  
The blond man apologized dramatically.

Riku's eyes widened in recognition.  
He slowly slipped his hand from the mans, then pointed at him.  
"SUOH! YOUR SPRAKLES DAD!

"Sparkles? You must mean Tamaki."  
Yuzuru chuckled.  
"So your Fujioka's brother. My son speaks fondly of you two."

Riku blushed at the compliment, then brightend.  
"Hey mister Suoh? What do you think Tamaki would like for Christmas? I can't seem to find anything that any of the host would like."

Yuzuru chuckled at the boy.  
_'so cute!~'_  
"Well your in luck Riku-chan, I'm actually here for my Christmas shopping to. Well not really here,"  
Yuzuru turned to Riku with one eyebrow raised and arms on his hips.  
"you do realize that this is a grocery store."

The brunet was confused for a moment and looked at the loaf of bread and package of shrimp in his hands. He looked back up at the chairman of Ouran with a serious expression.  
"Yes."

* * *

"...will I really get to try it?"  
Haruhi asked finally giving in to the idea of being stuck with Host club as a boy until she graduates.

"YES!"

"I'm back~!"  
Riku came in slamming open the door. He carefully setting down the numerous of bags and turned to Haruhi with his arms out expecting a hug.

Haruhi ignored him and turned to look at the bags.

"What are these, Ri-chan?"  
Honey asked while poking a large purple bag.

"Well Big eyes, these are gifts. Gifts that I have bought to give to all of you!"

"Awesome!"  
Hikaru shouted as he tried to reach for one of the bags

"Thanks!"  
Kaoru shouted at the same time.

"NO!"  
Riku then jumped in front of the gifts causing both boys to jump back.  
"They are Christmas gifts. For Christmas. You OPEN THEM ON Christmas. Got it."  
He declared pointing to each person in the room and leveling each of them with a glare.

"Oh, and Haruhi? What will you get to try."  
Riku asked pleasantly acting as if his last scene never happened.

"Fancy Tuna."  
Tamaki replied with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Tuna? THAT REMINDS ME!"  
Riku began to dig through his pockets and suddenly shoved his closed fist in front of Haruhi's face.

"I saved these for you!"  
Riku opened his hands revealing several pieces of candy and wrapped tuna the host recognized as some of the food they served at the party several days before.

The female host was about to tell her brother that it was gross to keep food in his pockets but the slightly teary eyed look Riku was giving her stopped her.

"Um thanks, but I'm not hungry! I think Hikaru was complaining about how hungry he was!"  
Haruhi said waving her hands nervously then gesturing to the older twin.

"W-what? No I didnt."  
Riku looked over to him then handed the slightly warm treats to the red head.  
"Eww! That's gr-"  
Hikaru stopped suddenly, looking at Riku. Big blue eyes with tears threatening to fall stared back at him.

Hikaru swallowed nervously and slowly brought the candy up to his mouth. While the rest of the host stood back and watched the interaction with bated breath. Finally, the eldest twin opened his mouth and dropped the days old candy into his mouth. Chewing slowly and wincing as he heard a crunch from the supposedly chewy sweets.

Riku was beaming in happiness and hugged Hikaru, causing the boy to go slightly red.

"Oh yeah! They also sold Nutella there!"  
He shouted suddenly then running to one of the bags and pulling out a jar of some sort of brown cream, along with a loaf of bread.

"Who wants a crap sandwich!?"

* * *

"We need a plan, we can't let anyone find out that Haruhi is really a girl!"  
Kaoru announced to the club after taking a bite of his sandwich.

Surprisingly, Nutella 'crap' sandwiches were really good.

"But what can we do? Haruhi can't just skip the exam, people would become suspicious."  
Hikaru added while wiping the crumbs from his own shirt.

"We could have Ri-chan dress up like Haru-chan. They do look alike anyways."  
Honey tried from his spot on the couch.

Tamaki immediately jumped up and ran towards said boy.

"That's a great idea! We just need to find another uniform...and find a way to get his hair to stay down."  
The blond shouted while twirling Riku around.

"Hurry! We have no time to waste!"

A spare uniform was shoved into Riku's hands as he was unceremoniously pushed into the changing rooms.

"U-um guys-"

"Hurry up and try it on!"

"But guys!"  
Riku knowing he would be ignored sighed and tried on the uniform.  
_'ok, first the pants. Now the shirt. Wait do I tuck it in? Eh, whatever. _  
_Blazer. And tie! Wait how do you tie this? I'll just put that in my pocket for now. There! All done!'_

"ARE YOU DONE YET!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done!"

Riku was then pulled from the changing room and pushed down to sit in a barber chair. The brunet boy looked behind him only to see the devil twins standing there, both armed with combs and brushes.

"Hold still-"

"This might hurt!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

"Hey guys I'm back. Have you seen-"  
Haruhi stopped to look at the scene in front of her.

The room was a mess. Tables and chairs knocked over, tea and cakes stained the former polished white floors. Tamaki crouched in a corner, murmuring something about evil elves. Honey crying on Mori's lap. Hikaru and Kaoru were tied up and gagged in the middle of the room and Kyoya was on his phone calling for repairs.

"What happened...and where is Riku?"  
Haruhi questioned as she untied the twins from their bondage.

Once free they both stood up and grinned.

"We did it!"  
They announced together. They then pulled Haruhi over to the changing room and pulled back the curtain.

Haruhi along with the other host gaped.  
There staining right in front of them was a carbon copy of Haruhi. Only difference was Riku's eyes and he didn't have his tie on.

Riku noticing his friends staring gave them a smile and a shy wave.

"Do these pants make my butt look big?"

"My darling son! You look AMAZING! Just like your sister! Oh and look at that hair!"  
Tamaki rambled on, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"It's a wig."  
Riku replied hesitantly while tugging on his his now strait hair.  
"Nothing was working so this was the next best thing."  
He shrugged.

"This might work. You two could actually pass as twins."  
Kyoya commented while writing something in his notebook of death.

_'DeathNote!'_  
Riku thought with wide eyes.  
_'Kyoya is Kira!'_

"But I can't help with your plan."  
Riku finally shouted.  
All host ceased their excited chatter.  
"I promised Yuzuru I would meet up with him in his office to discuss some things!"  
Riku announced with a huge grin.

"Wait! How do you know Tama-chan's dad Ri-chan?"  
Honey asked with wide innocent eyes.

"We went shopping together! I was at the market earlier today and didn't know what to get for any of you. Then this creeper guy started talking to me, that's when I realized this guy looks just like Tamaki! so I asked him-  
'Suoh? Are you sparkles dad!'-"  
Riku then lowers his voice  
"- 'sparkles? Haha you must mean Tamaki!'-"  
Riku changes his voice back to normal.  
"then we kept talking about what we were going to do for Christmas and he helped ms shop for all of you! After that he gave me a ride here and gave me this!"

Riku announced pulling out some sort of laminated card to show to the host.

**'Honorary Guest of Ouran Academy**  
** Riku Fujioka Valentine'**

Riku flashed them all a smile an slipped the card back into his pocket.

"I gotta run or else I'm going to be late! See you guys later!"  
Riku shouted as he pulled the wig off and tossed it towards Kyoya, who caught with ease.

"He-he went SHOPPING with my DAD!?"

* * *

_'I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, huh.'_  
Riku thought with a grin as he left the chairman's office.

"I guess I should go see how operation 'I swear! Haruhi really is a boy!' is going."  
He snickered.

Walking back towards where he thought some students mentioned the physical exams were being held, he stopped. Seeing a familiar figure up ahead leaning on a wall with his eyes closed.  
Riku smiled and ran up to the figure.

"RED!"  
Riku greeted and greeted the taller boy with a hug.

"Wha?"  
Hazel eyes widened from the sudden weight in his arms. Looking down, he blushed several shades darker than his own hair.

"Fujioka? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that uniform?"  
Ritsu Kasonondra questioned the younger boy while unsuccessfully trying to dislodge him from his waist.

Riku let go of the gruff looking guy, who let out a sigh of relief, and proceeded to tell him about his day.

"Well, it all started this morning when Haruhi's alarm went off-"

Ritsu just stood there, mouth agape.  
_'Does he even need to breath?'_

"-and I was like 'Get your own damn waffles!'-"

_'No, I guess not.'_

Finally, after half an hour, Riku stops to take a breath.

"Then-"

"Ok! I get it! Your looking for your brother and host friends!"  
The red head finally interrupted.

Riku pouted for a moment then gave Ritsu his signature grin.

"Common Red! Let's go exploring!"  
The shorter boy exclaimed.

"U-um why? I-I mean, why do you want to be my friend anyways? Everyone else is afraid of me."  
The down ridden boy said, not meeting the other boy in the eyes.

Slowly, Riku softly took a hold of Ritsu's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. He then let go, ignoring the other's face of confusion, and placing both of his thumbs on the corners of the red heads mouth and pulling the edges of his lips apart, forcing an awkward smile.

"There! Don't be sad Red, it doesn't matter what those losers think. Life goes by way to fast to be thinking about those sort of things, and if you keep worrying about it, you'll miss out on all the good stuff life has to offer! It won't help anyone if you just hide in the shadows all the time. The only reason people think your scary is because they don't take the time to meet the real you! I bet, once people realize what a cool guy you are, you'd be as popular as Tamaki and the others! Maybe even more! But for now, I'll be you friend. Your Best friend even! And I don't like seeing my friends sad!"

Riku gave the taller boy a hug, he pulled back with a small smile.

Ritsu stood there mouth agape and hesitantly returned Riku's smile along with a small blush.  
_'best friends, huh?' _  
He thought.  
"I guess your right, Riku. Thanks. Common, let's head to the exam rooms, it's my turn anyways."  
The taller boy said, glad that he didn't stutter once.

Riku laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the building.

* * *

After leaving Red with his nurse and exchanging numbers, Riku walked over to a pouting Tamaki.

"What's up, sparkles?"  
Riku greeted trying to sling his arm over the blond host shoulders, but failing due to the height difference.

This somehow cause his pout to deepen.

Hearing laughter behind him, Riku turned around to see the host laughing at them.

"Aw man! You missed it Riku!"  
Hikaru exclaimed slinging his arm around the boys shoulder.

"Tamaki replaced you in our original plan, but everyone saw right through it!"  
Kaoru added, standing on Riku's other side then copying his twin's movements.

"Yeah! Tama-chan is sad because Haru-chan got mad at him!"  
Honey said bouncing up to him.

"hmm."  
Mori said while ruffling Riku's already unmanageable hair.

"It was pay back for calling us the  
'supporting cast'- 'homosexual' or otherwise."  
Kyoya said with a glint flashing on his glasses.

Riku laughed along with them. Causing the previous round of laughter to grow even louder and Tamaki to start going red from embarrassment.

"AHH. this man just ATTACHED me!"

All joyous laughter stopped in favor of listening to a girl sob into her friends shoulder.

"What! What happened?"

"This man just came up to me and grabbed my shoulder! I think he was trying to make a pass at me!"  
She wailed

"Do you know where he ran off to?"  
A security guard asked the young girl urgently.

"I-I think I saw him run towards the special boy's clinic."  
The girl replied.

"U-um guys? Where's Haruhi?"  
Riku's question immediately froze the boys.

"Kyoya set her up to be examined at the special boys clinic!"  
Kaoru cried.

Before Kaoru even finished his sentence, Riku shot off like a bullet towards the mentioned medical wing. The host club following after at the same speed.

* * *

_'Stupid Tamaki-sempai (1), why does he have to be such an idiot?!'_  
Haruhi thought, glaring at the closed curtain.  
_'well, he only did it to help me.'_  
Her glare softened at that thought.

Haruhi sighed as she slowly un-buttoned her shirt revealing her under shirt. She suddenly stopped undressing when she heard the door slam open. Slowly she went to peek out of the curtain when a man pulls it open and scrambled inside.

"Excuse me?"  
The stranger eyes widen at seeing someone else in the changing room with him and he immediately grabs the girl and covers her mouth so she wouldn't alert anyone.

"I'm so sorry! Bu-"  
He was interrupted as the curtain once again is pulled open.

On the other side was a furious looking boy. The boy makes to move forward but is beaten to the point when someone suddenly kicks the man in the face.

"TAMA-CHAN KICK!"  
Tamaki shouts.

"One: good looks that attract the public eye."  
Twin voices announced.

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine."  
A boy with black hair and glasses said as he stepped up to stand beside the twins.

"Three: Chivalry that will never be able to overlook..."  
A tall stotic boy took his place behind the first four boys.  
"The hideous wickedness of this world."  
A small blond who looked to be in elementary school finished.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!"  
A taller blond boy shouted.

"We're here! Watch out!"  
They all announced together, as they struck a pose.

"Lawl. Did you guys rehearse that or something."  
Riku said with a snicker momentarily forgetting the situation they where in.

The brunet snickered even louder when Mori turned and nodded.

"Please don't hurt me!"  
The pervert doctor wailed

Riku ignored the rest of quack doctor's sob story.  
_'There are people out there with more problems than him. He still has the opportunity to save his relationship with his family if he actually puts an effort into it.'_  
Riku thought glaring at the man.  
His thoughts immediately stopped and his eyes widened, full of guilt and unushed tears.  
_'I shouldn't judge this man for his mistakes. I should judge him by how he plans to fix it.' _

"Wait! you said you owned a small time medical clinic, right?"  
Riku interrupted the man. At the man's nod, Riku closed his eyes and brought his hand to rest under his chin in a thinking position.  
"You do realize that this is Ouran academy. A private institution. With your salary, there's no way you could afford to send your daughter here. I'm guessing you mistook this place for Ouran public highschool."

He paused

"But I don't think that your families debt is the only reason why they left you."

The boy opened his eyes and looked down at the fallen man.

"Judging by your sluggish movements, the redness and bags under your eyes and the fact your holding your stomach as if you were I pain, leads me to believe that you are hungover. Your family left you because you spent most of your money on alcohol. Your wife and daughter where sick of you not paying enough attention to them. And now you decided that your going to try and stay sober for the sake of your family."  
The boy finished with a monotone voice.

Riku then sighed and smiled gently at the man and helped him to his feet.  
"Here."  
Riku said pulling a piece of paper and pen from one of his pockets. Writing a few things on it until he was satisfied and handed it to the man.  
"I passed by that school a while back ago. It's not to far from here, and if you hurry you could make it there before lunch!"

Shocked the man took the instructions from the young boy. Finally getting over his shock he smiled at the boy gratefully.

"But do me a favor. When you see your daughter, make sure you fix things. Every child needs their father, no matter how much they believe they could do things on their own. Okay!"

The man could only nod not trusting his voice, and he left with a determined glint in his eyes.

* * *

"What was that, Riku?"  
Kaoru asked with wide eyes.

Riku didn't answer and just watched the man leave the school grounds. The others sighed, knowing they weren't going to get an answer from the boy.

"Are you sure about this. I mean, even if he does find his daughter, there is no guarantee she would even want to speak with him."  
Hikaru questioned.

"Well then, that's going to have to be something he'll need to figure out himself."  
Tamaki said for once sounding like a normal person.

After a few moments of silence, Someone finally said something.

"Um. Can you guys leave."  
Haruhi said not looking at the other host.

The other boys were startled at her sudden interruption and Tamaki quickly began to try and apologize to her.

"Don't be stupid, sempai. I just need to finish my physical exam, as a male student of coarse."  
Haruhi laughed.  
"But let me explain, I'm not doing this because you guys bribed me with food. I'm doing this because I need to pay off my debt."  
Haruhi added with a smile.

Tamaki suddenly crushed Haruhi into a hug, shouting about how 'cute' she was and that she really does 'love him'.

"Hey don't touch me there!"  
Haruhi shouted.

Her sudden shout then caused Riku to slowly turn away from the window he was staring at and glare at the blond idiot. The room seemed to get a few degrees cooler and a bit darker as Tamaki finally caught sight of the other boy.

"Tamaki."  
Riku said in a low tone.  
"Run."

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Please leave some suggestions or anything you want to happen in this story.**

**Someone asked me if Riku was going to be paired up with anyone. Im not sure if i should. I mean i dont know how to write romances. If you guys really do want me to pair him up with someone, tell me who and ill try my best!**

**Thanks For Reading XD**


	4. Happy Holidays!

**Sorry for this being so late!**

**Here is a Holiday Chapter for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Rise of the Guardians, just my OC Riku **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_Christmas time is finally here!_  
_Second best holiday in the year! The time of the year where everything seems so bright and cheery. Fire places roaring, Christmas songs blasting on the radio, seasonal movies on tv, and best of all..._  
_THE COOKIES!_  
_what makes this year even better is that this is the first Christmas I get to spend with Haruhi and dad!_  
_Mom never enjoyed the holidays. She liked to spend that time alone or with one of her special friends! Sometimes she got so caught up with hanging out with her friends, she forgets to unlock the door to let me in for the night. I guess she was just tired. I wonder if mom will like the gift I sent her! Speaking of gifts! I have to give my new friends from ouran Their gifts before they get out of school!_

* * *

"Come on men! We got serious host planning to do! The Can't keep the ladies waiting!"  
Tamaki said as he directed the other members into the club room.

"Alright already! Jeeze give us a break!"  
Hikaru exclaimed, already to annoyed to deal with the self proclaimed prince for the day.

"We just finished taking our semesters finals."  
Haruhi said with a long sigh.

"I just wanna go home and take a nap."  
Kaoru added as he fell into step with the female host.

"Plus, there's no club today, remember. The host club is taking a 'day off' ,if you will, since there's no point of having us sleep while entertaining the ladies."  
Kyoya informed them all with a smirk as he pushed the doors of music room 3 open.

The bespecled teen's smirk fell from his face almost imedeatly as he observed the room.

"Hey Kyoya? What's wron-  
Whoa!"  
Tamaki said also looking into the room.

Confused by the blonds reaction, the other host moved to take a look inside the room as well.

The room was changed completely! The once polished floors where now covered in what seemed to be snow. The couches and tables where taken out and in there place were snowmen and little igloos. A giant fireplace was set in the corner in the room which everyone was sure that never existed. But the most notable thing in the room was a giant tree smack dab in the center.

"Whoa."  
Kaoru repeated as he took a step forward into the winter wonderland.

"What's going on?"  
Haruhi asked, hoping that this wasn't one of the host clubs schemes.

"HEY GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
Riku shouted as his head suddenly popped out from the branches at the top of the tree.

"Riku!? You did all of this? How?"  
Tamaki asked wide eyed.

"Yup! You like it? Our apartment is to small for a tree, and this is my first Christmas with all of you so I might as well make the best of it!"  
Riku said with a small smile.

The blue eyed brunet then began to climb down the giant tree. Half way down, a smaller branch gave away to his weight causing Riku to yelp in fright.

The others watched with bated breath as the young boy began to fall backwards.

Riku opened his mouth to scream but no sound came. He then just closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

After several minutes of darkness, Riku opened his eyes only to see al the hosts upside down. Looking up he saw his saviour.

"IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!"  
He shouted from his position in Mori's arms.  
"God bless us! Every one!"

"Your such a dork."  
Haruhi giggled as she helped her brother up.

Riku could only grin as he spread his arms out and enveloping Haruhi into a hug.

"Merry Christmas big sis."  
He whispered into her ear.

"sniff. That's so beautiful."  
Tamaki cried from behind the half siblings.

"yeah!-"

"Such a precious moment!"  
The twins commented beside Tamaki while offering the tall blond a tissue.

Riku looked up at them and gave them an amused smirk.

"Common you guys. GROUP HUG!"  
he shouted.

Not even ten seconds later, the group stood in front of a giant tree wrapped in each others arms.  
Even Kyoya took part...if only because Tamaki dragged him in.

"Now common I saved the best for last! Let's decorate the tree!"  
Riku laughed as the parted from the impromptu hug.

* * *

"You never did tell us how you got this all in here."  
Kyoya commented from his spot in a lazy chair while holding a warm cup of tea.

Riku looked up to the shadow king with his signature smile.  
"It wasn't easy lemme tell you.  
The 'snow' took me forever to make."  
He gestured to the little pieces of hole punched white paper that covered the floor.  
"-so many paper cuts. The fireplace is a prop the drama club let me barrow."  
Riku stood up an flicked on a switch from the fireplace turning the fire off then on again.  
"Mr Suoh and Red were happy to help me put the tree up. To bad they couldn't stay. They said they were busy."  
Riku pouted then brightened up again.  
"And finally, all the other decorations were made by yours truly."  
He said pointing to himself.  
"with the help of playdoe, superglue, lego's, and toothpicks!"

"You did a very good job Ri-chan!"  
Honey commented twirling around and then falling back into the 'snow'.

Riku blushed at the comment as if he has never received a positive comment before. He suddenly brightened and ran to the tree and pulled out seven brightly wrapped packages.

"Um I know this isn't much. But here."  
Riku said as he passed out the gifts to the boys and Haruhi.  
"The stuff I brought the other day weren't really your gifts. Those were just the stuff to make all of this."  
He said as he gestured around the room.  
"I didn't know what you guys would like so made you all something."

Confused, Haruhi unwrapped the gift slowly and opened the small box.

What was inside took her breath away.

Inside was a thick leather bracelet. The bracelet it self was a light purple but all along the bracelet were beautiful carvings. But the most significant part was her that her name was carved in calligraphy and outlined in silver paint.  
Haruhi, as gently as she could, fastened the band around her wrist.

"Whoa."  
Hikaru said looking at a similar bracelet but in red.

"Did you make these yourself?"  
Tamaki asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah! Mom taught me how!"  
Riku said with a smile and small blush.

"There're very nice Riku."  
Haruhi said as she examined the bracelet.  
"Didn't think you would have the patience to make these."  
She added sending a smirk in his direction.

"Har Har. Hilarious."  
Riku dead-panned as he took out his phone to check something.

"What are you waiting for."  
Kyoya asked curiously as he slipped his dark purple bracelet into his blazer pocket.

"Mom is supposed to call today."  
Riku said with an excited grin.

Haruhi stilled at his words and slowly turned to fully face him.

"Ri-"

"She'll call Haruhi. She promised."  
Riku interrupted while giving her a disappointed frown.

"Just- just don't get upset if she doesn't ok."

Riku didn't reply. He didn't even look at her. But he eventually nodded slightly.

* * *

"Common men, it's getting late."  
Tamaki said as he motioned over to the window.

There were no replies, so Tamaki turned to see if they were listening to him, only to fin that all their attentions were focused at the twins, Haruhi, and Riku.

"Umm what's going on?"  
Tamaki asked.

"HARUHI'S FAVOURITE ANIMAL IS A PANDA!"

"NO! IT'S A KANGAROO!"

"YOUR BOTH WRONG! ITS OBVIOUSLY BROCCOLI!"

"GUYS, SHUT UP! AND RIKU, BROCCOLI IS NOT AN ANIMAL! ITS NOT EVEN ALIVE!"

"Yeah Huh! Have you ever seen dads cooking!"

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON!"  
Honey finally shouted, catching the fighting kids attention.

The four youngest looked shocked at the small boys exclamation before looking down embarrassed by their actions.

"We were trying to see who knew Haruhi better."  
Kaoru said barley above a whisper.

The other three nodded.

"Wouldn't that be Riku then?"  
Kyoya asked.

"Nope."  
Both twins said in unison, crossing their arms into X's.  
"Riku lived in America with his mom, before this, they only spoke through the phone."

"But you guys just met Haruhi several weeks ago."  
Riku brought up.  
"And we'd call each other every other day."

This caused the twins to pout, knowing that they just lost this argument.

But now, looking at the siblings, they grew confused.

Sure they knew they shared the same father, and both had similar hair and face structures, but other than that, they didn't look or act related.

"How are you guys half siblings any ways."  
Hikaru asked.

Riku and Haruhi stood the quietly. Not even moving. Then they both erupted into giggles. Then full blown laughing.

"It was an accident."  
Riku said through his giggles.

"Your the accident."  
Haruhi said laughing with him.

Riku pouted then stuck his tounge out at her.  
"You tell them then."

Haruhi sighed an shrugged,  
"Fine. My mom told our dad she was pregnant with me for two months. Dad go so excited he decided to go celebrate with a couple of his friends."

"They went to a bar and got wasted!"  
Riku cut in with a laugh.

"Shhh! Okay, they got wasted and after a series of events Dad won't tell us, they walked into a sperm bank were dad decided it would be anice idea to donate."  
Haruhi shrugged looking at Riku to continue the rest of the story.

"Ok so this is where my mom comes in! My mom was married to a guy named Bruce Valintine. Bruce couldn't have kids. So one day when they where in Japan for one of Bruce's business trips, they passed by a sperm bank. After days of arguing, they came to a decision. So blah blahh blahh, I was born!"  
Riku finished.

The other host were quiet for a minute.  
"And how was that an accident."  
Kyoya finally asked.

Haruhi began to laugh again.  
"the day Riku's mom went to the sperm bank was the day my dad went to go celebrate and got drunk. My dad wouldn't leave her alone and followed her for hours screaming at her _**'Have Muh babies!'**_untill she finally gave in and accepted him as a donor."

"Dad didn't remember any of this, only after a couple of months when he received a letter and picture in the mail. The picture was of a young couple with a slightly pregnant women. The letter said that it was a success and had their phone number in it too."  
Riku added.

"Dad was so confused, he called them. After some explanations, dad asked if he could be apart of the baby's life."  
Haruhi said.

"Bruce couldn't say no so he agreed."

"And here we are."  
They finished.

.

.

"okkkaaaayy. That explains some stuff. But why is Riku here and not with his mom and Bruce?"  
Karou asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"Bruce died in a car accident when I was five. And I had some...troubles with my mom back home so I decided to give her some space."  
Riku said with tears threatening to fall at the mention of Bruce's name.  
Waving of the others concerned glances, Riku took out his phone again.  
"it's getting late Haruhi, we should head home."

Haruhi nodded and got her stuff together to leave.

"Merry Christmas guys."  
Riku said with a smile.

Haruhi didn't say anything but just nodded with a similar smile.

"Common Haru-chan! I'll race you!"  
Riku shouted as he sprinted to the door.

"DONT CALL ME THAT! And don't run inside!"  
Haruhi called running to catch up to him.

"HURRY UP! MOM IS SUPPOSED TO CALL SOON!"

And with that the two were gone.

* * *

"Hey Riku, It's late you should go to sleep."  
Haruhi said when she saw that her brother was still up.

"Hmm? In a minute, I don't wanna miss mom's call."  
Riku said giving her a tired smile at his spot I the living room next to the phone.

Haruhi stopped at her tracks from getting a glass of water to look at Riku in concern, but didn't say anything.

"ok. Goodnight."  
Haruhi whispered as she walked back to her room.

Riku bid her a goodnight and continued to stare at the several moments, Riku checked the time.

3 a.m  
December 26.

Riku let out a shaky breath as he felt the sting of tears that were soon to come.

Standing up, Riku walked to the front door and walked outside, ignoring the cold winds.

Taking another deep breath he looked out in the sky but realized he couldn't see much with from the balcony he was standing on. Making a quick decision, Riku climbed up the railing of the balcony and hoisted himself up to the roof of the apartment building.

Sitting cross legged on top of the building, Riku looked up in the sky. The view took his breath away. It looked as if every star in the universe was shining down to say hello at him.

Riku always loved looking at the stars. It reminded him of the times he went camping in his front yard with Bruce. He remembered all the stories his 'father' used to tell him. Bruce would always tell Riku to always keep be open minded, to never assume something before there was proof other wise. But most importantly, to always be happy.

Riku noticed he began to cry but made no move to wipe the tears away. He moved so that his head was resting against his knees, A habit he does often as to not alert anyone of his distress, and he began to sob quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong kid?  
An unfamiliar voice said from behind Riku. (1)

Riku let out a surprised gasp and quickly got up and wiped away his tears as he looked for the owner of the voice.

What he found surprised him.

A boy, who looked to be several years older than him, was standing...err floating in front of him. he had pale skin and wind swept white hair. He was wearing a light blue hooded sweater that seemed to have frost covering around the ring of his collar and tattered brown jeans. He wore no shoes and he was holding a long shepherd's crook.

"Who are you?"  
Riku asked cautiously to the strange boy. Not once noticing that they were both speaking English.

The boy seemed to be surprised at what Riku said as he slowly floated down until he was standing on the building with Riku.

"You can see me."  
He asked slowly.

Riku looked confused but nodded non the less.

They both stood there for about half a second until the white haired boy seemingly grew out of his shock.

"He can see me! WAHHOO"  
The boy shouted as he did a series of back flips in the air causing Riku to smile and laugh at his silliness.  
"What's your name?"  
The boy asked once he finally calmed down.

"My names Riku! Nice to meetcha!"  
Riku greeted ecstatically, eager to make another friend.  
"Who are you."

"Jack Frost, and the pleasure is all yours."  
The older boy chuckled at Riku's smile

"Jack Frost? Cool name."  
Riku said. He heard that name before but he just drew a blank.

Jack chuckled at the unintended pun and walked closer to the other boy.  
Once he stood in front of him and saw the boy's slightly red and puffy eyes, he remembered why he spoke to the boy in the first place.  
"Hey Riku, are you okay?"

Riku grew confused but then realized what Jack asked.  
"Yeah, just got something in my eye."  
Riku said as he began to rub his eyes again.

"Yeah, tears."  
Jack snorted.

Riku laughed and shook his head.

Jack sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't hear anything from the smaller boy. Quickly looking around, Jack became confused at all the symmbols and characters illuminating from street signs.

"Hey Riku? What do those say?"  
He said gesturing to a brightly lit sign across the street from them.

Riku turned to look at the sign Jack pointed to and laughed quietly.  
"That's says 'Open' in Japanese."  
Riku said with a small giggle.

Jack looked back at Riku with a confused frown.  
"So i'm in Japan? Whoa gotta start paying attention to those street signs huh."  
He Laughed nudging Riku with his elbow causing the smaller boy to laugh along with him.  
"How come your not speaking Japanese then?"

"I'm from America. I came here to visit my dad and sister."  
Riku said motioning to the building they were standing on.  
"And hey! aren't you cold!"  
Riku said looking at Jack's uncovered feet.

Jack laughed whole heartedly. This kid was great! He see's some random stranger with white hair in Japan and ask why he's not wearing shoe's.  
"No. Aren't you?"  
He said motioning towards Riku's own bare feet.

Riku looked down then blushed realizing he forgot to put on some shoes.

Jack laughed at the forgetful boy.

They sat on the roof for hours just talking and getting to know each other when Jack suddenly looked up and saw the that the sun was about to rise.  
He then looked at Riku who looked as if he was trying to fight a battle with sleep but was loosing.

"It looks like it's time for us to leave."  
Jack stated as he stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off his clothes.

Riku immediately woke up and stood up with Jack.  
"Your leaving?"

Jack looked down at Riku and gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.  
"Don't worry Riku, I'll be back. You need to get some sleep though."

Riku let out a relieved sigh and hugged the taller boy, surprising Jack in the process.  
"Sorry. I'm a hugger."  
Riku laughed.

Jack chuckled and helped the young teen off the roof and onto the balcony in front of his apartment door. Not that Riku noticed, the teen was to tired to even kepp his eyes open.

"Hey Jack?"

Jack looked down at the boy with a curious look.

"You'll come back right."

Jack smiled at the boy and held out his pinkie.  
"I pinkie promise."

Riku smiled and intertwined his pinkie with the colder boy's.

"And Plus, I wanna meet those 'weird' friends and sister of yours!"  
Jack said enthusiastically.

Riku pouted, earlier that night when Riku told Jack about his friends at Ouran, the taller boy doubted there was any one weirder than Rku himself.  
"I'm Insanely Normal." (2)  
Riku repeated for the thousandth time.

"Sure, Sure."  
Jack said ruffling the boys hair.  
"Good night, Riku."  
Jack said for the last time as he flew away.

Riku watched as his new friend flew away and turned to go back inside to get some well deserved sleep.

His mother's promise completely forgotten.

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. To be honest i completely forgot about this fic.**

**(1) I just saw Rise of The Guardians the other day and I thought it was an amazing movie and I couldn't help myself! if you guys want this to become a crossover then I'll be happy to oblige lol.**

**(2) I forgot where I heard this so if anyone knows where or if it belongs to you I'm SORRY **

**One person voted for Riku to be paired up with Renge... I'm still not sure if I should make this a romantic fic. To be completely honest, I was originally planning to have Riku leave or get Killed off lol!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Any suggestions, comments, complaints will be happily accepted**


	5. Happy New Years!

**Alright here's another chapter in Honor of the New Years!**

**ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

* * *

_Happy Birthday to the world!_

_It's new years! Finally! I was getting sick of 2012! I think I did fairly well this year. I mean, I finished that soduku puzzle, finished all my Halloween candy, moved to Japan, lost two whole pounds, and I even drove a car! _

_...into a ditch_

_...and a tree_

_...then a lake. _

_I should probably keep that a secret from Haruhi and dad. And best of all, there were only six attempts of my life this time! I call that an achievement! _  
_P.S. Never ask a man holding a gun to tie your shoes._  
_Now I can finally start my new New years resolution list._  
_But one small problem,_  
_I HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS YEARS LIST._  
_Now I only have one day to complete it or I'll be a total Failular._  
_But hey, nothings impossible for Riku Fujioka Valentine! _  
_Right?_

* * *

"Noooo! Jut leave me here to die!"  
Riku wailed as Haruhi tried to haul her brother up the steps to the club room.

"Common Riku, your going to make me late!"  
Haruhi grunted.

She was a total loss at what to do at the moment. Everything was fine this morning, it was only until after breakfast did Riku become depressed. He even changed his whole wardrobe! Instead of hi usual obnoxious bright colors, he wore all plain black. He even wore a black veil for crying out loud! Frankly the boy looked like he was going to a funeral.

But not only that, Haruhi was becoming worried over Riku's new 'Friend'. Riku was not one to lie, but when he told her about a boy with white hair named Jack, Haruhi didn't know what to think. At first she thought it was cute that Riku still had imaginary friends, but the boy was fifteen, much to old to believe things like this. Despite her worries, Haruhi did nothing to tell Riku that Jack was not real. It was probably just the stress of moving to a different country and having to deal with that witch of a mother. At least, that's what she hoped.

"I can't show my face to anyone right now! I'm hideous!"  
Riku continued to wail.

Haruhi was just happy that the students and faculty of Ouran became used to Riku's presence and just ignored whatever craziness the boy brought along with him.

"What are you talking about! You look fine!"  
Haruhi shouted back at the boy.

"Fine? Do I look fine to you?! No Haurhi, I don't look 'fine'! This is the face of a monster! I'm a Failular!"  
Riku shouted once again as he crumpled to the floor in a fetal position.

Haruhi groaned. She didn't have time to deal with Riku's abrupt change in mood swings.

As the female host was completing on what to do about the situation at hand, a small body collided from behind her, causing her to almost lose her footing.

"Haru-Chan!"  
The boy Lolita shouted in glee.  
"And Ri-Chan?"  
The boy added hesitantly.

Honey slowly let go of his grip of Haruhi's blazer and walked towards the lump on the floor.

As if trying to calm a raging animal, Honey knelt down in front of Riku and poked him slightly in the forehead.

This action only received a pain filled groan from the mourning boy.

Haruhi tried to repress another groan and turned to look for the ever present body guard of the small blond host.

"Hey, Mori."  
She grumbled in annoyance.

Haruhi sighed and motioned Honey to step away from her brother. She then leaned down and grasped Riku from his underarms. An with a huge breath she began to attempt to drag the motionless body up the stairs.

By the third step, Haruhi was already out of breath. Then suddenly, the burden she was carrying disappeared. Shocked, Haruhi looked up, only to find that Mori had lifted the depressed boy and slung him over his shoulders.

"The floor looks so far away."  
Riku whined as he tried to reach for the floor.

Mori gave Haruhi an amused glance and then proceeded to lead the small group towards Music Room Three.

* * *

"Dishonor. Dishonor on my own family."  
Riku mumbled as he sat in a fetal position.

"What did you do this time?"  
An amused voice came from behind him.

"It's not funny, Jack."  
The younger boy said not looking at the winter spirit in the eye.

"No! Never! Bringing Dishonor to your family is not a laughing matter! I must put an end to this!"  
Jack declared as he held his staff up towards the ceiling in a mock general pose.

Riku let a few giggles out then quickly coughed to cover it.

"Um Riku? Who's Jack?"

Riku quickly spun around at the sudden voice from behind him.

"That's Jack."  
Riku said pointing confusingly to the spot next to him.

Tamaki just looked at the smaller boy in confusion.  
"There's no one there."

Riku turned to Jack, but only got a sad smile in return.  
"No one can see me. Your the first person to see me in a long time."

Riku's eyes widened at Jack's revelation.

"So, who's jack?"  
Tamaki asked again.

Riku looked back up at Jack, asking for permission to reveal him to the others, only to receive a shake of a head.

Riku groaned and dropped his head onto to the floor and began to whine again.

* * *

_Eat a whole jar of pickles._

_Sky dive._

_Plant a tree._

_Street race._

_Cross dress._

_Learn to play a song on a piano._

_Dye hair._

_Kiss a girl._

Riku once again groaned after reading the remaining activities on his list.

"What's wrong with him? It's almost time to open the doors."  
Kaoru said in a panic while motioning to Riku, who was currently residing in Tamaki's corner.

"Hmm. Shove him in a closet! Kyoya just said to fix the problem, he never said how!"  
Hikaru shouted as he ran towards Riku. Kaoru following shortly afterwards.

'How am I supposed to get into a street race? I don't even know how to drive!'  
Riku thought, not noticing that he has been lifted from the floor by the twin devils.

"1

2

3

Heave!"  
The twins shouted as the threw The younger boy into the changing rooms.

"I'm in pain."  
The fallen boy moaned.

"I can see that."  
A certain winter spirit laughed as he absentmindedly twirled his 'stick' in his hands.

Riku rolled his eyes and decided to do the mature thing, he blew a raspberry.

"Anyways... I need to go for a little bit. I'll be back though, I just need to go do something. Okay."  
Jack said hesitantly. This is the first person to see him in years and he didn't want to risk loosing his only friend. But, that doesn't mean Jack didn't have a job to do.

As if knowing what Jack was thinking, Riku slowly nodded and gave him a small smile.  
"You better come back, you still haven't showed me your super magic powers!"  
Riku said with a grin as he pulled Jack into a hug.

Jack laughed and returned the hug to the boy he thought of as a bother.  
"And hey! Maybe you could finish that list of yours here!"  
He said with a huge smile.

Riku thought for a moment then widened his eyes in realization.  
"Your right! Thanks Snowflake!"

The newly named Snowflake rolled his eyes and shoved the boy slightly in annoyance. Riku could only laugh and wave as the white haired boy flew out the window.

Now he had some serious work to do.

* * *

Number 1: Eat a whole jar of pickles.

Unfortunately, he was at a school. Full of many students. Meaning that there wasn't any of the usual small jars full of ten, maybe twelve, pickles. Again, this was a school kitchen, this particular jar was required to hold enough pickles to feed the whole school.

In other words... This jar of pickles was huge.

But this list must be completed! Nothing can be overlooked.

So now, 36 pickles later, Riku began to regret ever writing this in his list.

"Common tummy! Only four more to go!"  
Riku whispered excitedly to himself.

He's been sitting in the kitchen cupboards with a giant jar of pickles for about 20mins now, which is pretty amazing considering he's already consumed 36...37 pickles.  
But just as he reached for his 38th pickle, someone shouted for him.

"Hey Fujioka! Where are you at!"

Riku suddenly jumped out of his hiding spot and jumped the unsuspecting red head into a hug.

"Wred! Wasd up!"  
Riku cried while trying to keep the bits of mushed up pickles from spraying out of his mouth.

"That's gross. What's is that anyways?"  
Ritsu said as he finally pulled the smaller boy off of him.

"Pickles! Want one!"  
Riku said holding up the large jar to the red head.

"No thanks."  
He replied, amused.

Riku just shrugged and set the large pickle jar on the counter.

Two pickles left. That's it.

Sighing, Riku reached in the jar and pulled out another pickle. His stomach already sick at the thought of consuming yet again, another pickle.

As quickly as he could, Riku ate it.

"And why are you eating these?"  
Ritsu asked, a bit concerned of the answer.

Riku didn't say anything as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the older boy.

"'2012 Resolution List'  
Really? This is what this is all about?"

All Riku could do was stare at the jar in front of him. One more left that's it.

The red head sighed then reached into the jar taking out the last pickle.

"So what's next?"  
He said as he took a bite.

* * *

For the next four hours, both boys were busy trying to complete the list Riku wrote the year before.

Skydiving was, surprisingly, easy. There was actually a club for that. All they needed to do was ask and in less than ten minutes later, they were strapped to a parachute and pushed out of a helicopter. Rich people really did have all the fun.

Again, planting a tree was easy to do too. Ritsu often passed by, 'cough' spied 'cough', at the gardening club. Although they were hesitant at first, they allowed Riku to help plant a willow tree. In which he proudly named 'Whomping Willow' in honor of his favorite book series.

Street racing was, in fact, one of the harder things to accomplish.  
Neither Riku nor Ritsu had a license to drive a car, let alone race in one. So they settled on racing on bikes. Riku won when a sudden gust of wind pushed him forward to the finish line. 'wink' 'wink'

Cross dressing was fun. Although Ritsu opted out on that one. The drama club was happy to help Riku turn into a 'beautiful young lady'. Of course with the promise of pictures as well. They even helped him die his hair! He was now sporting a sparkly knee length white dress and cobalt blue hair.

* * *

"Well as much fun as this was, I have to head home. Good luck...Blue."  
Ritsu laughed as he headed towards his driver.

Riku smiled and jokingly blew a kiss towards him. Causing the older boy to erupt into a new wave of hysterics.

Riku grinned as he saw his friend leave campus and then he pulled out his list.

Two more things!

He was almost done!

Now all he needed was to learn a song and get kissed by a girl.

He only had half an hour left before school ended

Wait.

Didn't Tamaki play piano?

Oh Shit!

Riku immediately hiked up his dress and sprinted as fast as he could towards the club room.

_'why is there so many stairs?' _  
Riku shouted in his head as he climbed the last set of stairs.  
Throwing open the doors, Riku searched for the blond host, and happy to find him an the other host speaking to a girl that Riku was sure he's never met before.

"TAMAKI!"  
said blond host quickly spun around, only to be thrown to the floor with the sudden impact.

"Riku? Wha- what happened to you?"  
Tamaki asked wide eyed at the boy sitting on top of him... A boy wearing a dress and blue hair.

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS! YOU PLAY PIANO, RIGHT?"  
Riku shouted into Tamaki face while holding him up by his blazer.

"Y-Yes?"  
The boy hesitantly replied.

"Teach. Me."  
The blue haired teen ground out through clenched teeth.

Riku quickly jumped up dragging the older boy behind him. Sprinting towards the corner of the room, ignoring the strangled cries of surprise from the other host an the new girl, Riku ripped open a curtain and pulled back a sheet revealing a beautiful white grand piano.

"Teach. Me."  
Riku once again repeated slamming Tamaki onto the bench.

"W-what do y-you want to learn?"  
Tamaki asked, scared for his life.

"Anything."

"O-okay. This key here is B and the black key behind it is B flat..."

This went on for several minutes until Tamaki finally began to show Riku how to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"YES!"  
Riku cheered in delight pulling the frightened blond host into a hug.  
"I'M DONE!"

"Done with what?"  
Kyoya said walking over to the pair.

Riku gave the host a million watt smile and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the older boy.

"Oh. This explains things."  
Kyoya said as he read the list and handed it to the others so they could see.

"Paint a picture. Go swimming in a lake. Street race... Eat pickles? Why pickles?"  
Honey read out loud.

"You didn't finish."  
Mori stated from behind the other host.

Riku immediately stopped in his happy dance and slowly brought his gaze up to meet the silent host.

"What?"  
He said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"You missed one."  
Kaoru said taking the list and pointing at the only thing on the list that wasn't crossed out.  
"See, number 13, 'Kiss a girl'."  
He added.

Riku slowly took the list from the younger twin and began to read it over. The boy then lowered his head in defeat.

"Aw common, Riku. You could make a whole new list."  
Hikaru said to the boy, worried that the boy would become depressed and unstable like earlier that morning.

Hikaru's words only seemed to make the situation worse as Riku's shoulders began to shake.

"What's going on?"  
A new voice came from behind the other host.

"Oh hey Renge."  
Kaoru greeted.  
"This is Riku-"

"Haruhi's brother. He made a-"  
Hikaru continued.

"-New years resolution list, but he didn't finish it."  
Kaoru finished taking the list from the boys hands and handing it to her.

"hmm. Well this can't do."  
Renge said as she read the list.  
"No host should ever leave something unfinished."

An with that the girl walked up to the blue haired boy and pulled his head up to look him in the eyes. Causing the younger boy to become startled because he didn't notice the other girl earlier.

Slowly the girl brought her lips down to Riku's cheek and kissed him.

Riku's eyes widened in shock as he quickly brought his hand to cover the spot where the new girl kissed him.  
"W-who are you?"

"I'm Renge! And I'm the new host clubs manager!"  
Renge declared.

"Renge. Your a girl. Right?"  
Riku asked hesitantly.

"Yes."  
Renge seethed.

"Then- Then that means! That means I'm done! I DID IT!"  
Riku exclaimed excitedly throwing his arms around the surprised manager.

"Wait. 'Host club Manager'?"  
Riku asked confused as he let the girl go.  
"What's a host club?"

There was a collective groan from the room at the boys question.

* * *

**And There's Renge!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**I decided that i'm going to keep writing Rise of the Guardians characters in this story simply because I want to XD**

**Sorry if any one thinks Ritsu is a little OOC but I wrote him in a way I think he would act like with his friends, some one he doesn't need to impress. I tried writing him in a way that shows the relationship he and Riku share.**

**And Renge... I don't really like the idea of a romance between Riku and herself. Riku seems to Innocent and carefree to even think about love (Reviewer XD) **

**PLEASE REVIEW LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT.**

**You have no idea of how excited I get when I get an alert on my story. So thanks to everyone who has reviewed my previous chapters!**


	6. Attack of the Lady Manager!

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_Renge._

_She frightens me._

_The only okatu I have ever met was Layla, but even she wasn't this scary. Every morning, when I went to visit my mom, Layla would sit by me in the waiting room telling me about all these manga's and anime's she's read/seen. There was this one anime she once told me about, something about a pirate boy and his demon butler. Sure she got a little weird when she started to describe the butler guy, but who doesn't get a small crush from a cartoon character once in a while. I mean, Kim Possible was my idol when I was younger..._

_Well any ways, back to the point, this girl, Renge is a little more than nutters. She says all these things about Kyoya and it turns out that everything she says about him comes from some video game character! _

_And now shes the host clubs manager!_

_There's no escape! _

_Well, this by far, is going to be the most epic game of hide-in-seek in the history of man kind!_

* * *

_'Teachers are so... Boring!_  
_What teacher tells their students to google Napoleon! Wasn't it her job to teach them!'_

Riku groaned from his spot on the floor, catching a surprised Kaoru's attention.

"Riku! What are you doing here?"  
The boy exclaimed in a low whisper.

"Dying of boredom."  
Riku said not missing a beat.

"What are you doing in our class! You'll get caught and thrown out of campus!"  
Kaoru explained in a panic.

"Aw! you care about me. And no they won't."

Riku then stood up and quietly walked over to Kaoru, motioning to the boy to scoot over in his seat.

The red head just rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"See they don't care."  
Riku said as he sat next to the other boy and motioning towards the teacher in the front of the room, who was looking at their exchange with disintrest.

"Well if you so 'bored', why are you here?"  
Kaoru tried once more.

"The she witch is outside planning something."  
The blue eyed boy said with a shiver.  
"She kinda scares me."

Kaoru held in a snicker and went back to the worksheet in front of him.

_'Damn. Why did we sign up for this class anyways?'_  
He thought as he looked at the history questions in front of him.

Riku catching onto Kaoru's distress looked down at the worksheet as well.

"Sphere of influence."  
The younger boy said.

Surprised Kaoru looked at the question then back at his textbook.

He was right.

"How did you know that?"  
Kaoru asked in a whisper, not wanting to risk getting into more trouble with his teacher.

"Internet."  
Riku said with a shrug.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at the younger boy and went back to his work sheet.

"Boxer rebellion."

"Stop that. I'll get it on my own... How do you spell that."

Riku couldn't help but laugh at the red head, causing their neighbors to look at the disturbance.

"Riku!"  
Hikaru and Haruhi shouted at the same time.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Renge."  
Both boys sharing a seat replied with a shudder.

* * *

Eventually, the first year's history class got to boring. So Riku left.

Ouran truly was a beautiful place. One would often get lost in thought just by taking a glance at the amazing architecture the school has to offer.

_' Mr,Suoh really does go all out for the comfort of his students.'_  
Riku thought with a fond smile.

It was odd for the boy to meet people such as the Suoh's. Back in Riku's old neighborhood, there wasn't to many nice people around. Not once did Riku leave his house fearing for his apartment to get robbed, again, or one of his 'friends' to get mugged in an ally. It wasn't a nice feeling to know that if you weren't careful or knew enough streets smarts, you just might not make it to your destination. Sure Japan isn't perfect, but it's sure as hell different from 'home'.

Home is another word Riku hesitated to use. A home is where you feel safe and secure, with a family to love and support you. Riku never truly had a home, not since Bruce was around. He remembered waiting by the window of his house waiting for his 'father' to come home from work. He remembered jumping into his arms the moment the man entered their home. He remembered the kind smile his mother always held when that moment occurred.

But of course, that was now all just a memory.

Riku remembered the exact moment when he knew his whole life would change. Of course he always knew Bruce wasn't his biological father, and that his real father was halfway across the world with his own family, but that never really stopped him from feeling the pain of losing someone so close to him. The moment Riku knew his life would never be the same was when Riku and his mother came home from Bruce's burial. Riku wanted, no needed the comfort and support he thought his mother would give him. His five year old mind just knew his mother couldn't deny her sons needs. But when he looked into his mothers eyes, searching for that comfort and warmth he always saw, and realized all those feelings were gone and in it's place were hate and resentment, Riku just knew everything would change.

Slowly, Riku's mother grew into a state of depression. She was a widow with a five year son to look after. She had no job, no money, and no other living relatives to ask for help. All she had to turn to was that old bottle of champaign from her wedding night she saved for all those years. Her depression did not stop after that bottle of champaign, soon after she began experimenting with more and more types of alcohol. Worries of making payments and getting a job to support her broken family were forgotten. Her adorable son she has always loved became a burden. The 'boy',as she would often refer him as, was the reason why she was like this.  
Alone and completely disconnected from the world.

It was all his fault.

Her love was killed because the boy got sick and needed to be picked up from school.

She couldn't get a job because the boy couldn't be left alone.

She had to set down her glass because the boy was crying.

No this boy wasn't her son.

He was a monster.

As soon as she realized just what she was keeping under the same roof, she cracked.

Of course, this is his mother we're talking about! Riku not once stopped believing that his mother would get better and put down her glass. Not once did he stop believing that his beautiful mother would hug him and apologize for the hurt she has caused him. Not once.

Riku would often stay up in his to small of a room and imagine what that moment would feel like. Riku's mother embracing him with strong arms gently brushing away his tears. Hearing her voice apologize to him as she soothed and diminished all the nightmares Riku had. Riku always held that small bit of hope that his mother would change and become the mother he once had all those years ago.

But as he grew older, Riku knew that his mother may not ever change. Although his mother may not have loved him as his son, Riku still did every thing he could to be the son any mother would dream of having.  
He did all he could like making sure he had good grades, nothing lower than an A, making sure the house was tidy, paying rent on time with the money he earned doing odd jobs for small time business owners, and making sure his mother was happy and healthy.

Not once did his mother acknowledge him doing these deeds. The only time she really paid much attention to him was when she belittled him or when they played her twisted 'games'.

But still, this was His mother.

The love a child had for his mother never changed. Riku knew deep down that this wasnt normal, that what his mother was doing was wrong. But not once did he say anything. Not much as a whimper. He loved his mother to much to become separated from her. Riku was not a stupid boy, far from it infact, he knew exactly what would happen if word got out about his mothers problems. So he kept it a secret. This even became a game to him, see how long he could fool the nosy neighbors and teachers. It was going fine until Layla stumbled soon their 'cozy' home.

Riku was brought out of his musings suddenly when a large calloused hand came down to rest upon his shoulder.

Riku acting instinctively jumped around to face the person behind him with his hands held in a protective manner above his head. Slowly realizing what just transpired, Riku let out a weak laugh as he finally got a good look at his 'attacker'.

"Sorry Mori. You caught me by surprise."  
Riku said as he lowered defensive stance and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck with an embarrassed blush.

Mori gave the boy a small frown in confusion. He recognized the current stance the boy was in from his lessons in kendo from his father, it was a bit sloppy but still noticeable. The thought occurred to him as to if the boy realized what he was doing since he knew the younger boy had no training what's so ever. Finally realizing the tense air around them, stoic host gestured to the boy to follow him. The tall host knew something was wrong with the boy but decided it was not his place to ask.

"Ooh. are we going on an adventure!"  
Riku said as he skipped up to the older boy, all worries behind him.

Mori held a small smile on his face as he watched the blue eyed teen skip beside him from the corner of his eyes. Yes, It may not have been his place to ask what was troubling the teen, but it didn't mean he wouldn't find out.

* * *

A movie.

Renge was planning the host to star in their own movie.

Could this get any worse...

Yes. Yes it can.

"But I'm not a host!"  
A certain brunet wailed as he was shoved into a chair facing some makeup and hair stylist.

"Doesn't matter! You would be a great addition to the host club! And we already have a scene for you!"  
The okatu raged from behind him.

"I DONT EVEN ATTEND THIS SCHOOL!"  
Riku shouted.

"Hold still!"

"NEVER!"  
Riku shouted as he began to struggle once again.

Kyoya sighed from the sidelines and walked up to the struggling boy. Leaning down, he whispered something in the boys ear, causing the teen to pause and grin slowly.

"Deal!"

Half an hour later, Riku was finally released and directed towards a full body mirror.

Riku was horrified. For the right reasons too. He looked like some poor homeless kid who hasn't eaten a decent meal in days. His face looked pale and there where deep bags under his hair looked wilder than usual, although, he was forced to dye his hair to it's original color, there was a streak of blue hair in his bangs that made him smile just a bit. He was forced into baggy clothes that where dirty and ripped up, the clothes themselves where several sizes to big which consequently made Riku look so much smaller than he really was.

Riku was furious.

"RENGE!"  
He shouted not once looking away from the mirror.

"Yes?"  
The girl asked suddenly appearing next to the younger boy.

Riku jumped from her suddenness but quickly got over it. He turned to face her with a glare.  
"Why?"  
He said gesturing to his appearance.

Renge giggled at the boys face. His attempt to look angry reminded her of a kitten who was woken up from it's nap.  
_'kawii~'_  
"It's for your roll silly! You are going to be the less fortunate foreign host who try's to hide his true self from his peers! Genius, right!"

Riku just glared back at their reflection and let out a slow, calming breath.  
"Ok. Can't kill anyone. That's bad. Murder is commonly frowned upon in America so it shouldn't be any different from Japan. I can get through this. Maybe I could ask Jack if- no, no can't do that. To suspicious-"

Renge took a hesitant step back from the boy, who was mumbling to himself, and then quickly walked over to the movie screenplay writer.

"I think he could pull his part off just fine."  
The girl stated, glancing towards the blue eyed teen's direction.  
Said boy suddenly began to giggle hysterically as he seemingly nodded to something beside him then looked back at Renge with a twisted smile on his face.  
"Y-yes just fine."

* * *

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~"_

A lone figure sang as it stumbled through a narrow ally, accidentally nocking over empty boxes and trash cans in it's way. The figure then leaned against a brick wall and began to giggle softly.

_"You make me happy~!"_

The person hiding in the shadows sang as it's giggles began to grow into a quiet chuckle. The figure began to slowly make it's way through, the ally only to stop at a dead end.

_"When skies are grey~"_

The figure, who was revealed to be a young boy, looked up at the moon, who's soft glow was illuminating the small area of the ally, ignored the rapid drops of rain that was pelting his face and body, and began to laugh louder. The boys laughter became slightly hysterical as he tried to push against the wall blocking his only exit.

_"You'll never know how much I love you."_

The boy continued to sing as he pounded onto the wall several more times, then, as if giving up, stopped his desperate attempts to get through and slowly sank to the floor on the hard concrete with his head resting against the bricks. His loud laughter then became hushed as he weakly tried to break through the brick walls with the palms of his hands. The boy then turned, so his back was resting against the wall and drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. The maniacal grin on his face slipped off and shifted into a confused frown.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

The boy finished the last of his song in a hushed whisper. Then slowly dropped his head down in a defeated manner, shoulders shaking, and rain drowning out the quiet sobs coming from the small figure cowering in a corner of the ally way.

_"Please don't take... My sunshine... Away."_

"AND CUT! THAT WAS GREAT, RIKU! GOOD WORK!"  
Renge shouted from the directors chair through a huge megaphone.

Riku quickly stood up and ran out of the ally scene and towards the warm sunlight.  
"The r-rain is r-r-really c-cold,  
R-Renge."  
The boy said as he quickly tried to dry himself with the large fluffy towels.

Renge rolled her eyes and walked away from the scene, murmuring something that suspiciously sounded like 'drama queen' under her breath.

"Whoa Riku."  
A certain winter spirit said as he calmly put an arm around the boys wet shoulder.  
"When did you learn to act like that?"

"I was in a school play back in middle school!"  
Riku replied with much enthusiasm.

"Oh, really? What play?"  
Jack asked, intrigued.

"Peter Pan! I played the tree!"  
Riku informed the boys with a huge grin.  
"Miss Walters said I played a very good tree too!"

Jack laughed at the young boys answer and let the boy go of his shoulders.

"Hey! Heads up!"

Riku looked up from drying his face, confused at Jacks sudden shout, only to get a face full of something cold and wet.

"Jack! What gives!"  
The boy laughed as he brushed off the snow from his head and face.  
"J-jerk."

Jack just continued to laugh, only to laugh louder when Riku began to jump up and down trying to get the snow, that slipped into the back of his shirt, out.

"So, how was your trip?"  
Riku asked innocently.

Jack looked down at the boy with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust that look. Not. One. Bit.  
"Fine?"

"Oh, that's good."  
The smile on Riku's face turned into a huge grin as he pulled out a crudely made snowball he hid behind his back and launched it towards the surprised winter spirit.

"Ha! Pay back!"  
Riku laughed while doing a small victory dance when the snow ball made it's target on Jack's face.  
The white haired boy was a bit peeved off in getting hit but couldn't stay mad as he watched the boy 'dance'.

Suddenly, a loud crash and scream broke through the air coming from the direction Renge disappeared to moments before. Although Riku wasn't particularly fond of the girl, he could still recognize her voice and couldn't just leave her to whatever trouble she surly has gotten herself into.

Quickly leaving the twins behind and dropping his towel to the ground, Riku rounded the corner only to see two tall boys standing over the prone bodies of Renge and his sister Haruhi. Luckily, Riku caught sight of the boys guilt ridden faces and decided to ignore the boys in favor of helping the two on the floor.

"Hey Renge, Haruhi, are you two okay?"  
The boy asked softly as he kneeled down to inspect them carefully.

At that moment, Tamaki decided to make his entrance. The blond haired boy slowly took the scene in front of him and quickly came to a conclusion as he grabbed one of the boys from the collar of his shirt and slammed his back against the wall.

"So which one of you started this."  
Tamaki said angrily to the boys face.

"W-wait Suoh! It's not what you think!"  
The other boy shouted in his buddies defense.  
"The other girl started it. She was giving us a hard time!"

"They're telling the truth, sempi. It wasn't they're fault, they were provoked."  
Haruhi said as she got up with Riku steadying her, making she she didn't tip over and fall.

Tamaki let go of the boy and made his way over to the older Fujioka.

"Haruhi."  
The blond said as he held Haruhi's face up with his hands.  
"Are you in pain?"  
He asked softly.

"Yeah."  
Haruhi replied as she wiped away a tear from her eye.  
"It's my contacts."  
She said holding the 'tear' out to show Tamaki.

"Y-your C-contact?"  
Tamaki asked, confused.

"Yeah! I guess it must have slipped out."  
Haruhi added with a smile, causing Riku, who was currently behind the pair swinging a baseball bat in a threatening manner, to groan in disappointment.

Tamaki stood their speechless for a moment then he began to laugh.  
"I see! Your able to cry without the use of tear drops now! Which makes you a full fledged host!"

"You- you... PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT CAMERA MAN!"  
Renge shouted as she watched the whole scene unfold.  
"Other than Haurhi's eye contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a movie narration by my sweet Kyoya!"  
Renge shouted in glee.

**SMASH **

Shocked, everyone turned to the loud noise, only to find Kyoya standing in front of the broken camera while holding a rock.

"W-what? Is there something wrong?"  
Renge asked her 'fiancee' in a shocked tone.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence."  
Kyoya said calmly.  
"I think you caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest.

"A pest?"  
The heart broken girl whispered.  
"But your supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! Your supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya."  
The girl cried in anguish.  
"Why are you acting so differently now. Tell me why."

"Because that's not the real Kyoya."  
Tamaki stated calmly.

Renge fell to her knees from hurt and shock.

"The Kyoya you want doesn't exist."  
Riku said suddenly as he crouched down to look at the girl.  
"You based Kyoya on some fantasy you made up and basically tried to make him into something he's not. No one deserves that Renge. No one likes to be changed because they are a little different as to what society expects them to be."  
The boy said with a small smile.  
"But what fun would it be if every one had to play by the rules, eh. Every ones different personalities make the game so much more interesting."  
Riku added with a teasing smile.

"And does it really matter."  
Haruhi added as she went and kneeled down identically to her brother as she addressed the girl.  
"Who cares if Kyoya's a little different than you expected him to be. Take a good look inside a person and get to know him little by little."  
Haruhi then smiled at the girl.  
"It's a lot more fun that way."

"Common let's head inside."  
Riku said as he helped the girl up.  
"I'm still cold."  
He said as he shook his head like a dog, wetting everyone that was nearby.

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER!**

"I bought the video of the host club you guys made!"  
A girl shouted in glee

"You did?"  
Riku and the other host asked in shock.

"Oh I loved the rain!"

"And the Lonely prince!"

"The Love between Hikaru and Kaoru was beautiful!"

"I love bad Honey and Mori!"

"Haruhi's scared expression was so cute!"

"Riku's scene gave me the chills!"  
Shouted the customers in glee.

"Kyoya?"

"I may have broken the lens, but the footage we shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I cut out that one violent scene."  
Kyoya said as he continued to write in his notebook.  
"Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But I guess thats to be expected."

"Hey guys."  
Renge said, catching all the host plus one's attention.

_'Oh no! She's back!'_  
Riku thought in horror.  
_'Maybe if I offer Kyoya as a sacrifice, she'll leave me alone!'_

"-Common Haruhi! Let's go play games at my house so you could get to know me a little better!"  
The deranged girl shouted as she began to drag the eldest Fujioka sibling from the room.

"Wait! Not Haruhi! She has the house keys! Take Kyoya instead!"  
Riku shouted as he ran after the pair, ignoring Tamaki's shouts from behind them.

"OW! JACK! YOU JERK!"  
Riku shouted in pain when he slipped on a patch of ice that mysteriously appeared on the floor.

"Pay back!"  
The spirit laughed as he followed the boy out of the school.

"Where'd they go?"  
Riku asked as he finally made it out side.

"I dunno."  
Jack shrugged as he floated beside the younger boy.

"But- but I don't even know where we live!"

* * *

**All done!**

**Please leave a review on what you want to happen next!**

**Do you want to see the other guardians? Wanna hear the rest of Riku's back story? Should Riku go back to America? What Now? **

**REVIEW! **


	7. The Twins Fight!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR DO I OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS **

* * *

_I love crime and investigation T.V. shows, like Law and Order! One day my sister is going to be a lawyer just like the people on tv! Layla says that being a lawyer is hard work, but they get paid a lot of money for what they do. Haruhi has her work cut out for her. But being a lawyer is not for me. As cool as they seem on T.V, I don't think I could handle a job as serious as that. When I grow up, I wanna be a dad. I'm going to grow up and be the best dad in the world! My kids would be my number one priority. Maybe, when Haruhi and I have our own families to look after, we could buy one of those big fancy dinner tables and have a huge family dinner! The host could even come if they'd like. And everyone would have there own place at the table and we could have long conversations on how their day went or something like that. That's all I really want when I grow up._

_A huge family of my own._

* * *

"Let's all play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"  
The twins exclaimed to the group of girls they were currently hosting.  
"Many have tried, but none where able to tell the difference."

"That's a stupid game."  
Haruhi said calmly as she walked by the group.

"What? You got a problem with it, Haruhi?"  
The twins asked.

"I just say thing one and thing two and be done with it."  
Riku shrugged as he sat heavily on the plush couch.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at her brothers antics and turned her head to the twin brothers.  
"Not really, I just don't understand how the two of you are so popular."

"Ooh! Let me explain this one!"  
Riku shouted as he jumped up and ran towards his sister.  
"You see Haruhi, it's quite simple really. Hikaru and Kaoru both have gold eyes. Meaning they are in some way related to The Elric brothers! And since the elder Elric is so popular with being the youngest alchemist and all, the ladies want to get to know the next best thing, his relatives!"  
Riku shouted with glee while trying to hold down the laugh that was threatening to spill out.

"Riku, You just hit a new kind of stupid."  
Haruhi said in a deadpanned expression.

At the twins questioning gaze, Riku only shrugged.  
"Just a theory."

"I'm disappointed."  
Hikaru sighed.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having twins in the host club."  
Kaoru added.

"Listen up! Being a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points! It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship!"  
Hikaru explained.

"And because we're twins our relationship is more taboo and therefore more intriguing."  
Kaoru concluded.

Hikaru came right next to a second year girl and had his mouth right on her left ear.  
"And besides…who hasn't fantasized about twins…having two loves is better than one don't you think?" Hikaru murmured seductively.

Kaoru was now leaning very closely on a girls right side and even lightly tugged on her right ear with his teeth. Her breath hitched and she began blushing.

"It's a woman's romantic fantasy…" Kaoru blew in her ear.

"Hey Haruhi, that girl is running a fever."  
Riku said pointing to the girl that was currently being man handled by the twins.  
"Wait, never mind. Ew."

"What kind of club is this any way?"  
Jack asked as he leaned on his staff and looking at the group in front of them.

As usual, the only one who heard him was Riku, who could only shrug.

Looking at the boy, Riku couldn't help but frown. He's been invisible for so long. One friend isn't enough for someone who has to live forever.  
But at the moment, Riku didn't know how to get the others to be able to see Jack. He didn't even know why he could see him. Sure the name 'Jack frost' rings a bell, but he just couldn't remember where he heard the name. This was not acceptable. His white haired friend was lonely, and Riku was going to find a way to fix it!

"...I am not your toy!"  
Haruhi shouted bringing Riku out of his musings.

"You like to play with toys?"  
An omnivores voice interjected from behind a dark door in the corner of the room.  
"Toys? Toys? If you like to play with toys you should come and visit my black magic club..."

_'Magic? Invisibility is some sort of magic, right? So maybe this guy knows why Jack is invisible to every one but me!' _  
And with that, the young teen grabbed hold of the winter spirit and ran into the new room.

* * *

"Why are we here, little buddy? This place is kinda creepy."  
Jack said as he surveyed some of the glass jars and bottles that were on display.

"Didn't you hear the guy? He said this was a black magic club. Maybe he knows why no one can see you!"  
Riku whispered excitedly from Jack's side.

"So you think my invisibility is some sort of dark magic?"  
Jack asked, a little worried.

"Nah. But they must know other types of magics that are not necessarily black magic."

Jack set down a glass vial of some sort of sloshy red liquid and peered down at the boy. As much as he hoped there was a way to help him, he couldn't help but feel a little skeptical.

As if knowing Jack's feelings, the younger boy nudged Jack slightly and gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, a loud slam followed by some hysterical breathing alerted the boys that the cloaked figure has returned.

Riku was a little more than startled as the loud noise interrupted the silence in the room. Looking up at Jack, Riku's previous scare was diminished and in it's place was determination to help a friend. Hesitantly, the boy made his way over to the cloaked figure and tapped his shoulder gently, so as not to startle the boy.

"U-um excuse me, I was wonder-"

Riku was cut off as the cloaked boy spun around and held his hand up above his head in one quick movement. The young boy gasped and quickly took a step back, and watched as the cloaked figure slowly lower his arm until it was at his side once again.

"My apologies, Fujioka. You startled me."  
The figure said.

"No it's my bad. I should have done something to warn you I was here. This place is a little dark."  
Riku said with a grin.

Under his hood, Nekozowa frowned at the boys tense shoulders. Riku looked fine, but his body language showed other wise. Quickly realizing what was wrong, the cloaked figure quickly set out to light some candles to light up the room a bit and calm the tense boy.

"So, you are interested in black magic?"  
Nekozowa asked after introducing himself to the boy.

"Um sorta. I just had a question, you see I have a friend that only could see. We were just wondering if you knew a way so we could have others see him to."  
Riku asked the other boy in a hopeful tone.

"Hmm, invisible you say? A ghost, maybe..."  
Nekozowa continued muttering to himself as he walked towards a book shelf.

Looking towards a still Jack, Riku walked towards him and motioned over to the cloaked boy.

"What's you friends name, Fujioka?"  
Nekozowa asked curiously.

"Jack Frost."

Nekozowa immediately dropped the book he was holding and whirled around to look at Riku with wide eyes.  
"Jack Frost? Your friends name is Jack Frost? Is he in here now?"

At Riku's nod, Nekozowa calmly walked towards a small trunk in the other side of the room. Producing a small silver key from his pocket, the cloaked boy unlocked the trunk and pulled out several items.  
Setting the stuff onto a table, Nekozowa then motioned the boy to come closer. Looking at the objects at the table, both Riku and Jack frowned in confusion.

There where only three things on the table. The largest item was a thick leather bound book that had some sort of latch with a lock to keep it closed. The second was a small black pouch that was kept closed with two draw-strings. And finally an empty black messenger bag.

"My father is a leading expert on ancient runes and curses, he had been for many years. 26 years ago, on a trip to Egypt, one of his colleagues would talk to him about all kinds of myths of immortal beings. My dad says that the man kept talking nonsense about people named 'North' and 'Pitch' or something like that. On the last day of the trip, the same man pulled my father aside and handed him this bag-"  
Nekozowa motioned to the black messenger bag.  
"- which had these-"  
The cloaked boy said as he picked up the book and small pouch and set them inside the bag.  
"Inside of it. The man then said  
'Only one who believes would see.' Then the man just...vanished. We're not entirely sure what he meant by that, but I have a feeling it's in that book. We have tried for Many years to open the book and pouch but we have made no progress."

Nekozowa then handed the bag to Riku and began to lead him to the door.  
"Maybe you could find out, and if you do, please tell me all about it."

And with that Riku was pushed out the door followed by Jack who quickly flew out, not wanting to be stuck in the dimly lit room without the younger boy.

"So now what."  
Jack asked with a shaky voice.

"We read the book."  
Riku said as he slung the bag over his shoulder.  
"Common, we were in there for a while.

* * *

Somehow, during Riku's absence, the twins had a bit of a fall out.

The talk with Nekozowa took a bit longer than he thought. Sadly, Jack had to leave to wherever he usualy disappeared to... Now that he really thought about it, Jack never told Riku where he always left to, but Riku knew it wasn't his place so he never asked. So he decided to go look for Haruhi. Haruhi usually sits in the classroom for lunch, but when he couldn't find her there, Riku decided to ask the twins if they had seen her. While heading to the lunch room, Riku bumped into the other host who where also on their way to see the first years.

Big mistake.

Hikaru and Kaoru were able to act a bit civilized towards each other, until They started a food fight.

'hmm I didn't bring any lunch.'  
Riku thought with a growing grin.  
"FREE FOOD!"  
And with that Riku jumped into the fight while trying to catch as much of the flying food into his mouth as possible.

**"AHH THAT'S HOT!"**

* * *

Back in the club room, things were not any better. Kyoya was checking out the Host Clubs profits and he certainly did not look happy. But when did he ever look happy anyways?

"Looking at the number, if this situation isn't resolved then I'm afraid we're gonna have to stop offering the brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh Haruhi-"  
Said girl froze at the sound of her name.  
"-I just want you to know that there's no reason to feel responsible…even though it was that tactless comment that started this whole feud with the twins in the first place."  
Kyoya falsely smiled.

"Hey maybe this is a good thing."  
Riku put in trying to keep his sister from getting into anymore trouble.  
"I mean, these guys were way to close, to close to be healthy anyways. This spat will blow over soon. Plus, these guys are family! They love each other to much for a silly little argument to tear them apart. They'll figure it out eventually."

Haruhi looked at her brother in gratitude, glad the attention from the shadow king was taken away from her.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this."  
Honey suddenly said. The room went quiet as everyone minus the fighting twins turned to look at Honey.  
"It's never happened before."  
Mori nodded in agreement.

"They never fought before?"  
Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school.  
We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them, but I remember that the two of them always played together."  
Honey explained.

"Yeah that's true,I mean, I've only known the twins since middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other."  
Tamaki added.  
"Believe it or not they were even more warped back then, when you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them! Maybe the twins are expanding their horizons a bit! It's like Riku said maybe we should leave them alone and let them work it out."  
Tamaki said with a hopeful smile.

* * *

The twins really need to stop throwing shit. They've even created a small mountain in the middle of the room. Well, it was kind of funny if you thought about it. If the others actually paid closer attention to the twins fight, they would have noticed the insults were like in constant loop and the amused smirk they would send each other when they though the others weren't looking. The only reason Riku hasn't said anything was because he currently wasn't sure why they were pretend fighting in the first place. They must have a reason as to why they were playing this trick on the other host.

_'hmm let,s make this more interesting, ehh.' _  
Riku smirked as he took out his iPod and putting his headphones that were around his neck on his ears.

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

Riku suddenly found it extremely hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him, so he decided to change the song.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

The boy was now quite literally rolling on the floor laughing now. But he was still able to click next on his iPod.

_If you were gay_

_That'd be okay_

_I mean cause hey_

_I like you any-way _

_Because you see_

_If it were me~_

_Id feel free to say that I was gay _

_But. Im. Not. Gay._

Finally wiping the tears out of his eyes Riku decided it probable wasn't a good idea to listen to music at the moment and turned his iPod off.  
Turning his attention back towards the twins, His eyes widened at what Kaoru held in his hands.

It was one of Nekozowa's cat dolls!

Riku didn't exactly know what it did but knowing what Kaoru's intentions where, it must have been a bad thing.

Riku was just about to interject when Haruhi beat him to it.

"WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!"  
She shouted at them as she took the doll from Kaoru.  
"What do you think you're doing?You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! You're both at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone around you into this big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't apologize to each other then I'm never letting you come over to my house! **HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!**"

Damn. Shit just got real.

Then the twins... Smiled?

"So what you're saying Haruhi that if we make up we can come over to your place?" The two smirked.

Turning over the curse doll, Haruhi deadpanned.

'FAIL'

"Whoa! Haruhi, why are you so pale now?"  
Riku asked as he poked his sister in the shoulder.

_'These guys are good. I almost second guessed myself for a minute there.'_

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Let's play the 'which is Hikaru' game!"  
The twins chorused.

"Oh I know! The one with the pink hair is Hikaru!"  
A female customer answered.

"We have a Winner!"  
The twins announced.

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color? It's easier to tell the two of you apart now!"  
A first year customer giggled.

"No it's not."  
Riku said popping up from behind the group.  
"Today the one with blue hair is Hikaru. And the one with pink is Kaoru."

"You swapped colors for the day, didn't you."  
Haurhi said with a smirk.  
"That's not going to help you."

The twins could only frown as they watched the siblings go home for the day.

* * *

"Night, Haruhi."  
Riku said as he Watched her retire into her room for the night.

Their apartment was small. It only held two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen area, and a living room connected to a dinning room. Riku didn't mind sleeping on the couch. His father had offered to lend his room to Riku, but the young boy didn't want to be any more of a burden than he already was.

Riku waited for about ten minutes before he was sure his father and sister were asleep before pulling out the bag Nekozowa had given him.  
Grabbing a flashlight from under his pillow, Riku quietly slipped off the couch and sat with his legs crossed in the corner where he was sure no one would see him. Turning the flash light to it's lowest setting then putting the end of the flash light in his mouth so his hands were free to move.

Before opening the bag, Riku was surprised to see 'M.i.M' embroided (spelling?) on the front of the bag with golden stitching. It certainly wasn't there before, but that was not the most important thing at the moment. Finally gathering his wits, the young boy pulled out both objects that where safely hidden inside and examined them closely, hoping to find something he might have missed the first time around.  
He found nothing.

Masking his disappointment, Riku first took the velvet pouch and loosened the draw-strings. Inside was some sort of golden sand that seemed to be glowing. Taking a pinch of the sand, Riku did the only thing that came to mind...  
He ate it.  
Nothing really happened, the only difference was that now the boy had some nasty tasting sand in his mouth. Feeling a bit foolish, Riku quickly spat out the sand and closed the pouch and set it aside.

The young boy then set the large book on his lap, trying to find a way to get around the lock. Out of frustration, Riku began to poke the lock. After 3 pokes, the lock made a click sound and the latch around the book loosened.

_'heh. I knew that would happen.'_

Quickly opening the book to the first page, Riku began to read as much as he could. And hopefully, this book could help Jack become visible to others.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Heaven by Dj Sammy**

**Bad Touch by The blood hound Gang**

**If you were gay by Avenue Q**

**lol I just put my Ipod on shuffle and these are the songs I got.**

**Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not XD**


	8. The Grade School Host Is A Naughty Type!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Rise of the Guardians**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Haruhi was not a happy camper.  
Waking up at ungodly hours of the morning just to get ready for school and then walk several miles just as the sun rose to make it to said school. But now she has to deal with an annoying little brother too.

Sometimes, Haruhi swears that the fates were just out to get her.

Finally slipping on her shoes, Haruhi grabbed the keys to their home and headed to the front door. The brunet paused for a moment and turned to look at her younger half brother, who was still talking to her, oblivious to the world, and sighed.

"Riku."

The boy stilled and focused his attention to the now fully dressed Haruhi and blushed finally realizing how long he's been talking.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"I'm leaving."  
She said smiling slightly.

"Wha-what! Where? Wait stupid question. I'm going with you!"  
Riku said quickly as he raced around the small apartment in search for his shoes.

"Why? You don't even attend Ouran. You don't attend any school for that matter! Why is that,Riku?"  
Haruhi said as she crossed her arms and raise an eyebrow at the round boy.

"School is booorrreeiinngg! And I gotta make sure my lil' Sis makes it to school safely!"  
Riku whined from behind the couch as he pulled his left shoe out from behind with a satisfied shout.

"For the last time, Riku! I'm older than you! And if you want to come to school with me, your going to need to change out of your sleep clothes-"  
Haruhi said as she motioned to Riku's Ninja turtle bottoms and winkled long sleeve.  
"- and at least try to tame the birds nest you call hair."

The young boy stilled and looked down to view his appearance, then shrugged and gave the other a huge grin.  
"I'm starting a new fashion statement! I'll call it 'bedtime casual'!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she let herself and her brother out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door on their way out.

* * *

"...and the elves don't really make the presents! It's the yetis! B-but there are elves, there just wasn't any information on what they actually do in the pole..."

Haruhi was half tempted to slam her head on her desk repeatedly just to get her brother to stop rambling.  
_'He can't seriously believe that Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny is real.'_

The thought immediately diminished when she caught sight of Riku's eyes that where filled with so much excitement and wonder. Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. As the older sibling, Haruhi felt that it was her job to make sure the younger sibling was safe. Her duty to teach him, to help him grow up to be a great man. But who was she to tell someone, let alone her brother, not to believe. That was something she hoped to never have to cross.

Her mothers passing changed the Fujioka household. Haruhi felt that he could no longer behave like any other kid. She needed to be mature and help her dad around the house now that her mother was gone. Of course her father tried to let Haruhi experience a normal childhood like any other kid. He tried so hard, but all the things Seina (1),his wife, would do with Haruhi wasn't as easy as she made it look. And if asked, he would take full responsibility as to why a nine year old Haruhi believed her father was the tooth fairy.

Ranka never claimed to be the most graceful person when in the dark.

Haruhi did not want Riku to loose his childish outlook in life. In fact, she was surprised that the younger boy could still believe in these fairy tales considering the environment he used to live in.

"... Naughty and nice tattooed to his forearms! And he's Russian, Haruhi! RUSSIAN!"  
Riku continued describing the fabled jolly man with so much enthusiasm.

"That's- that's cool, Riku."  
Haruhi said with a sigh and small smile.

"And He's just like Jack!"

This caught Haruhi's attention.

"Jack?"  
She prompted, recognizing the name in past conversations.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Jack Frost. 'Spirit of Winter'."  
The young boy quoted.  
"At first I couldn't remember where I heard of him either! But then I remembered that old christmas song. You know ' Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping on your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos'."  
He sang in attempt to get the older girl to recognize the name as he did.

Eyes widening in realization, Haruhi opened her mouth to ask her brother something, but was cut off just as the bell rang, signaling the start of first period.

"Hmm? I guess I'll talk to you later,Haru-chan! See you!"  
And with one final grin, Riku ran out of Classroom, only to bump into the Hitatchian's.  
"Oh sorry, Hikaru... Kaoru! Bye!"  
The boy said to the disgruntled red heads and continued to head to wherever Riku goes during class.

"What's with him?"  
Hikaru said as he smoothed down his blazer and sat in his seat.

"He seems real happy... For a Monday anyways."  
Kaoru commented as he mirrored his twin's movements.

"I don't know. He's got it stuck in his head that his new 'friend', Jack Frost, is some sort of magical being like Santa Clause."  
Haruhi sighed.

"Jack Frost? As in the spirit of winter Jack Frost?"  
Hikaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...or killer snowman, Jack Frost?"  
Kaoru continued with an amused grin.

Haruhi shook her head and laughed a bit.  
"You know... He he did call him the 'Spirit of Winter.' I don't think Riku would willingly become friends with a killer snowman."  
She said with a giggle and then proceeded to take out her supplies just as the teacher came in.

* * *

Riku felt like he won a million bucks.  
He finally found a way to help Jack and discovered that the figures his mother told him never existed for so many years were in fact real. He had proof of their existence, so now Haruhi and the others would have no choice but to believe in his friend. All he had to do was show them the book.

In Riku's current state, he didn't notice the group of girls walking the opposite direction until it was to late.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss!"  
Riku exclaimed wide eyed as he quickly picked himself up from the ground and helped the girl up as well.  
"I didn't see you."  
He continued as he tried to gather all of the girls belonging that fell to the floor from the impact.

"Oh no, it's fine..."

"oh, I'm Riku! Nice ta meetcha!"

The girl giggled at the adorable boy and took the stack of papers from the young boy.

"Momoka Kurakano, first year student."  
The newly named Kurakano(?) said with a kind smile.

"Sorry again Miss Kurakano, but I gotta go."  
Riku said with a grin and he continued on his way.

"Oh, Riku! You left this with me."  
Kurakano said as she handed the boy his black bag that slipped from his shoulder.  
"It's pretty heavy. What do you have in there?"

Riku grinned and pulled out his book and opened it to the page he book marked earlier.  
_'Once she reads this, she'll be able to see Jack!'_  
Riku thought excitedly as he presented the page that had information about the 'Spirit of Winter'.

"U-umm, Riku? The page is blank."

"Blank?"  
Riku asked confusedly as he looked at the book. He grew even more confused as read the clearly visible words from the page.  
"The book is not blank."

"Sorry, Riku. I don't see anything. But I need to go now, I'm already late to first period."  
And with that, the first year left.

Riku felt the familiar sting in his eyes that signaled the tears that were soon to spill. Closing his eyes, Riku counted backwards from ten to calm himself down.  
_'How can she not see it! What if Haruhi and the rest of the host club can't see it either! How am I supposed to prove to them Jack is real!'_  
Riku thought in frustration.

Slamming the book close and shoving it back into his bag, Riku ran from out of the hallway, not caring where he was going.

* * *

Yasuchika Haninozuka was having a good day.

He manage to avoid his older brother. Got a good score on his maths exam. Kicked some new kendo students into submission. And manage to get away from Satoshi's long rants about his 'Amazing older brother'. So yes, today was a good day.

That is, until some idiot almost knocks him over by how fast he was running.

_'He is defiantly not an Ouran student.'_  
He thought as he fixed his glasses that where moved from their position from his nose.  
_'That's probably this 'Fujioka' boy Mitskuni always talks about... But what is he doing in the middle school section of Ouran?'_

"Yo Chika!"  
A familiar voice yelled causing the boy to groan in annoyance.  
"Whatcha doing out here man! Let's head back to the club!"

"The Fujioka kid just ran by here. He looked upset about something."  
The bespecled teen said in a dead panned voice.

"The cross dresser?"  
Satoshi asked with wide eyes.

"No, the other Fujioka..."

"Well let's go follow him!"  
The other middle schooler said with a grin.

"W-what,why?"  
Yasuchika asked in bewilderment.

"You said the guy looked upset, we should go see he needs help. Plus, he's Takashi's friend! He's also your brothers friend!"  
Satoshi said a if that explained everything.

"Che. As if I care about the aliens friends."  
Yasuchika said as he crossed his arms.

"Chika! Don't be rude!"  
Satoshi threatened.

Chika just rolled his eyes and muttered a quick 'fine' then led the slightly older boy towards were he saw Fujioka run to.

After about ten minutes of searching, both boys started to become a bit frustrated as they ended up in a small clearing and couldn't find who they where looking for. Though Yasuchika was the first to comment on it.

"Rahh! This is POINTLESS! Why are we even wasting our time out here! I should be back at Kendo Practice so I could train and defeat Mitskuni! Not here looking for some kid we've never even met!"  
Yasuchika was about to continue his rant when he caught sight of something hidden in a tree.

Nudging his friend, the bespecled teen pointed to what he thought was a person sitting in a tree. At Satoshi's nod, both boys began to climb the tree as quietly as they could so as to not disturb it's current occupant.

As expected, there sitting in the tree was Riku Fujioka, younger brother of the infamous Haruhi Fujioka. Looking closely at the boy, Satoshi could understand why Chika thought the boy was distressed. His eyes where a bit red and his disheveled appearance didn't help much either.

"Hey kid."

Bad move.

In almost one fluid motion, The boy- Riku whipped around to quickly causing him to loose balance and begin falling off the branch he was on. With a small cry off surprise Riku tried to grab something to stop his fall only to grab hold of his black bag that he set in front of him.  
Satoshi acting quickly jumped from the tree and manage to grab the shorter boy before he hit the ground.

"Oof!"

Slowly opening his eyes when he didn't feel the impact of the ground, Riku turned a brilliant red from embarrassment as the unknown kid set him on his feet.

"Heh you surprised me there. Sorry 'bout that."  
Riku said as he gave his savior a sheepish grin.

"Heh. It was our fault kid. We should have warned you. Right Chika!"  
The boy replied with a goofy grin.  
"I'm Satoshi Morinozuka and this guy here is Yasuchika Haninozuka! Your friends with our brothers right?"  
The young Morinozuka announced.

"Hmm? Oh your Mori's and Honey's bros! Wow! It must be some sort of family thing to save people from falling out of trees, huh."  
Riku said with a huge grin, previous troubles forgotten for the moment.

"What do you mean by that?"  
Yasuchika asked a bit annoyed.

Riku just smiled and shrugged.

"Why are you dressed like that anyways."  
Yasuchika said in distaste.

"Well my good sir, they are comfortable, stylish, and I happen to like ninja turtles."  
Riku said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The middle schoolers couldn't help but snort in amusement. With his wild hair, cartoon pjs, short and slightly scrawny stature, and big blue eyes, there's no way anyone could think this kid was older than an 6th grader.

"So watcha doing out here, Fujioka-"

"Call me Riku!"

"Er... Riku."

"Bird watching."  
Riku said with a straight face.

"Bird watching, ehh?"  
Satoshi asked with a disbelieving stare.

"Yes. Like is said."

"Oh so what birds have you been 'watching'?"  
Yasuchika asked playing along for a bit.

"Oh you know... The red ones... Gray ones... Mostly pigeons."  
Riku tried.

"Heh, yeah right, kid."  
The tallest male in the group snorted.

"Kid?! I'll have you know I'm older than you!"  
Riku shouted while pointing at the taller male angrily.

"Oh yeah! Im 15, April 8th!"  
Satoshi announced with a proud grin.

"Ha! APRIL 1st! Who's the kid now!"  
Riku shouted in triumph.

"Your both acting like such morons!"  
Yasuchika finally screamed in frustration.  
"You! Stop changing the subject!"  
He said pointing at Riku.  
"And you! Stop falling for it!" He finished while pointing at Satoshi.

"psh! Your just mad cause your the baby."  
Satoshi said with a grin causing Riku to laugh.

"Shut up you moron. Now Fujioka, what are you doing in the middle school section of Ouran."  
The bespecled teen asked no longer amused.

The blue eyed boy's laughter subsided and his whole demeanor changed from joyful to depressed in less than three seconds. Riku didn't say anything as he sat down next to the forgotten messenger bag that was innocently laying on the soft green grass. Motioning to the other two to follow his movements, Riku pulled out the large book and placed it in the ground so all members could see it easily.

"I'm not sure if it'll work on you two."  
Riku said in a small voice.

Looking at his long time friend, Satoshi took the risk and opened the book to the first page.

"It's blank."  
Yasuchika said with a roll of his eyes.

Turning to look at the slightly older boy to ask why the heck he was wasting his time with this, the bespecled boy couldn't find his voice to do so as he watched the new kid glare furiously at the book.

"Why can't you guys see it!"  
Riku cried in frustration.

Exchanging a glance with his cousin, Satoshi began to flip the pages in a rapid speed trying to find what the other boy was going on about and try to calm him down. Finding nothing, the tall boy sighed and closed the book quietly.

"What where we supposed to find."  
Satoshi asked gently as to not upset the boy even more.

"Words usually."  
Riku snorted.  
"I guess the same rules apply here. You can't read the book because you don't believe."  
Riku whispered sadly.

"Believe in what?"  
The glasses wearing teen asked carefully.

Riku sighed and rubbed his face angrily.  
"You'd think I'm crazy."

Yasuchika rolled his eyes and looked at the brunet.  
"We already think that, Fujioka."

Riku smiled slightly and grabbed the book and flipped to a random page.

_'Sandman- Guardian of Dreams...' _

Eyes widening, Riku pushed the book of his lap and jumped up from his position on the ground and grabbed his bag. Finally producing a small red pouch from the inside, he looked at the two boys and with a huge smile. Quickly sitting back down in front of his new friends, Riku opened the pouch and took a small amount of sand in his hands.  
Ignoring the odd looks he was getting from his companions, the blue eyed boy threw the sand to an unsuspecting squirrel. Nothing happened for a short tense moment until the squirrel slumped forward, unconscious.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"  
Yasuchika shouted as he jumped up and pointed at the now comatose animal.

Satoshi surprisingly stayed quiet as he stood up to check on the small animal.  
"It's... Asleep."  
The boy said completely bewildered.

"_Sandman- Guardian of Dreams._  
_Originally Sanderson Mansnoozie. The first Guardian chosen by Man in Moon. He uses dream sand to give the children of the world good dreams every-night_."  
Riku said as he held the small pouch up so they could see it closely.  
"He's mentioned a lot in this book. But you can't read it because you don't believe him to be real. All those stories about him, the Easter bunny, Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, heck even the Ground hog are real. But the only way you could see them is if you believe that they are real!"

For a long moment, both teens where silent, they just didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry, Riku. But even with what we just saw... It's still hard to believe that something like that is real."  
Satoshi said gently with a guilty smile.

Riku looked at both boys with a hard stare, then sighed as he went to retrieve the book and pouch. Carefully setting them into his messenger back and slipping it over his head and on his shoulder, Riku turned and gave them each a small sad smile.  
"Just...try and believe again."  
And with that, Riku left the small clearing and walked back towards the school.

* * *

Walking towards the host club, Riku tried to get over the feeling of immense sadness. He couldn't have Haruhi worrying about him. That would be fair, after all the things she did for him to. He just didn't want to become a burden to her. He wished Jack was here, he could tell the spirit of what he found and Jack would know what to do.

Sighing sadly, Riku pasted in front of the music room doors and put on a huge smile.  
_'Cant be sad now! I still got a job to do!'_  
He thought determinably.

Riku smirked a bit as he finally pushed open the door. He should already have become used to the host strange antics.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude.  
And I am not going to let you disrespect Haruhi!  
So... put this brat in isolation!"  
Tamaki yelled.

"You got it, boss."  
The twins chorused.

"What's going on here!?  
Why'd you put me in a cage all of a sudden!?"  
A young boy shouted as a large cage fell onto of him out of nowhere.

"Yeah, where did it come from?  
This is supposed to be a music room, right?"  
Haruhi asked as she looked for where the cage came from.

"This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice!  
Now let me out of this cage!"  
The young boy shouted.

Chuckling in amusement, Riku left his hiding spot from behind the door and took a closer look at the boy.

"Your tiny."

"Wha! Who are you!?"  
The boy demanded.

"Who am I? I am me? Who are you?"  
Riku replied, feigning innocence.

"Not until you've learned your lesson- oh, Riku! Your back! Where have you been, my son!"  
Tamaki shouted as he wrapped the younger boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...Breath!"  
The boy cried as he to push the blonde away from him.

"Who's he?"  
The grade school kid asked.

"I'm Riku Fujioka! Haruhi's amazingly, awesome, lovable, handsome, and fearless brother! It's your honor of meeting me."  
Riku replied once he was free from the blond host and posed in a Hero's stance.

"Your a creep."  
The young boy said in a dead pan

Riku gave dropped his pose and gave the boy a strange look.  
"Hmm. I should feel offended, but I'll let that one slide,kiddo. What's your name? Wait! Scratch that, I shall call you chuckles."  
And with that the blue eyed boy left 'chuckles in his cage to look for some left over cake.

"Er... Right. Now, as I was saying.  
I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong."  
Tamaki said with a disappointed sigh and dropped dramatically into a seat with his back facing Shiro.

"I am serious!Totally serious!  
I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy."  
Shiro held onto the cage bars with both hands and rested his head on the bars, eyes cast down wards at his feet.  
"I'm gonna run out of time.  
Please won't you teach me?  
You're a host because you like girls.  
You like bringing a smile to a girl's 's why you do it, right?  
Please won't you teach me to be like you."  
He begged  
"You're a genius at it! You're the king!"

Tamaki's head snapped up and turn to look at the boy once again.  
"Well, you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host, so I'll teach know, Shiro, you and I are so much alike."  
The blond admitted.

"You poor kid."  
Haruhi deadpanned as she continued picking up the broken shards of glass.

Hand and fork pausing from going any closer to his mouth, Riku turned to look at Haruhi and gasped. Carefully setting down his plate, the blue eyed teen went to his sisters side and brushed the shards from her hand and into his own.  
"Don't do that, Haruhi! You could hurt yourself. Let your bro do this for ya!"

Glaring at her brother from the corner of her eyes, Haruhi stood up along with Riku and bonked him upside the head.  
"You have more of a chance with hurting yourself just by staring at broken glass, let alone holding it!"

"Neh, Haru-chan!"  
The boy whined as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.  
"I was only trying to help!"

"Whatever."  
Haruhi said with a roll of her eyes then looked towards the other host when she heard her name.  
"The natural?"

"It would seem that right now we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to be difficult to find a new type for Shiro."  
Kyoya said materafactly.

"Types? Ooh, can I have a type to?"  
Riku asked excitedly.

"You have to be apart of the host club to get one, sorry."  
Hikaru informed the other boy with a shrug then turned back to Shiro.  
"If you go by his age, he should be the boy-lolita type."

"Oh sure... Let Chuckles join your stupid club."  
Riku grumbled.  
"It's not like someone else has been here longer."

"But Honey senpai's already got that covered."  
Kaoru said as he sent an amused smirk to the angry brunet.

"Is he going to replace me?"  
Honey asked, eyes filling with years at the mere thought.

"Don't worry, Honey! If you get kicked out, we could start a club on our own!"  
Riku shouted throwing a fist in the air.

This did not make the short host any happier.

"Oh come on! Is that all you got?"  
A shrill voice cut through the conversation.

"What's up with this place?  
It's supposed to be a music room."  
Haruhi asked bewildered at the sudden sounds of machinery.

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen... And Riku-"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, crazy she witch?!"

"-But what's with the lackluster character analysis?  
I must say I'm quite disappointed.  
I thought I taught you better."  
Renge said, totally ignoring the fuming brunet.

"All right then Miss manager, how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters?  
He can't be the boy-lolita because Honey's already got that covered."  
Tamaki asked.

"You just don't get it, do you?  
Now listen up!  
There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered Shota fans. Now Shota can be a very broad category. So it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different smaller sub-categories. For example, Shota fans with an interest in lolita boys would favor a boy like Haninozuka senpai.  
But this little boy is different.  
If I had to pick a character for him...Yes!  
He'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!"

"Ah shoot. Sorry Chuckles... You caught the attention of the she beast. It was nice knowing ya."  
Riku commented with a solemn shake of his head. Perking up slightly, the blue eyed teen dropped the act and picked up his forgotten slice of cake.  
"Damn~ this taste like heaven."

* * *

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out the door slam coming from the front of the room was Shiro. It seems the kid couldn't take being with the host club any longer. Still, Tamaki felt it was his duty to find out what was troubling the kid and led the other host off to the elementary section of Ouran. Armed with a middle school disguise, Haruhi walked up to her brother and asked if he would like to accompany them on their new adventure.

"Nah, I have...something to do."  
Riku replied looking towards a window.

"Alright. We'll be back soon."  
The female host said as she left the room along with the others.

Making sure his friends were gone, Riku jumped up from the couch he was sitting on and raced to the window he was previously watching.

"JACK!"  
the boy shouted with glee as he threw the window open allowing the white haired teen into the room.

"Hey, Riku. Whats up?"  
Jack asked once he stepped into the room.

"Nothing new. Met Honey and Mori's younger siblings. Although I couldn't find Red, maybe he didn't come to school today. Some elementary school kid named Shiro came to the club today asking to be Tamaki's apprentice. I read the book, it says people will only be able to see you if they believe in you. Had a slice of cake. And-"

"Wait! What did you say."  
Jack interrupted the boy's rambling.

"I had a slice of cake?"  
Riku asked.

At the unamused look the spirit was sending him, Riku sighed and sat heavily on the couch he occupied earlier.  
"I read the whole book last night. It had all kinds of information on different spirits and such. It turns out that the only way you could be visible to other people is if they believed in you, or at least believed you were real."

Taking in the new information with wide eyes, Jack slumped heavily onto the couch beside Riku in shock. After a few minutes of hesitation, the white haired spirit jumped up and faced Riku with a huge smile.  
"Thats it! All I have to do is get people to believe in my existence then i'll be visible!"  
Jack shouted excitedly.

"It's bot going to be as easy as you think, Jack."  
The younger boy said in a whisper.  
"How are we going to get people to believe in you when they have no proof. It's hard to believe in something that you never seen, let alone been told all your life that you all are all fairy tales. And we can't just show them the book, the same rules apply there to."

Jack's grin slowly fell off his face as he began to think for some sort of solution. After a few minutes of silence, the older teen grabbed his staff and twirled it determinedly.  
"I got a plan."

* * *

Listening to Jack may not have been such a good idea. At first it sounded great! That is, until they actually tried to play it out.

First where the 'bed time' stories Riku tried to read to Honey. That went down the toilet once Honey started to become frightened of Riku's over exaggerated tales of epic battles and adventures. He may have gotten a little carried away when he told the shorter boy about the snowball fights Jack started over the years.

Trying to convince the twins that the greatest prankster of all time was actually Riku's invisible friend did not settle to well with them. At first they seem to be enchanted of all the tales the younger boy would retell but then they started to tease him relentlessly on being 15 years old and still having imaginary friends. That got them a nice snowball to the face from a certain winter spirit.

Chuckles wouldn't come within three feet of Riku, let alone let the teen talk to him. He still strongly believed Riku to be some sort of creepy homeless kid that follows Haruhi around like a lost puppy.

Haruhi would just nod along and smile to whatever Riku would tell her. Both boy and spirit knew she still didn't believe a word Riku said when Jack accidentally flew through her.

Kyoya was probably the most frustrating person on the planet. Not only did he stop Riku not even a minute into the conversation. But he also began to explain to the boy that it was scientifically impossible for a person to live over 300 years without aging over the physical appearance of eighteen.

Tamaki became horrified the moment Riku told him Jack would start a snowball fight with anyone, even females. Apparently, women should be cherished and handled with care, not out in the cold being pelted with frozen projectiles.

Jack took great pleasure in shoving snow down the back of the Blond 'kings' blazer.

And keeping a conversation with a brick wall was easier than speaking to Mori. The tall host just stared at Riku until the younger boy felt awkward and left.

Riku didn't dare taking out his pouch full of dream sand again. The blue eyed boy was a little worried of what would happen if the twins where ever to get hand on the sand.

So now a week later, Riku was ready to bang his head against the wall in frustration. Shiro and his little girlfriend just left after playing several songs on the piano, and the other host were just getting out of their costumes.

"Any more of those brilliant ideas, Jack?"  
The brunet asked tiredly.

"Weeeelllll, I could-"

"No, you can not create an iceskating rink in the middle of the music room."  
Riku stopped the spirit with a glare.

"Damn."  
The spirit grumbled.

"Hey, Riku. Who are you talking to?"  
Hikaru asked.

"Jack Frost? Or maybe it's the leprechaun this time."  
Kaoru continued with a smirk.

"Planning on hosting a tea party or something."  
They teased.

"Common guys, leave him alone."  
Haruhi said with a heated glare directed towards the twins.

"But, Guys! Jack is real! He's standing right here!"  
Riku shouted impatiently.  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys all WEEK! The only way you could see him is if you believe him to be real!"

"Riku-"  
Haruhi started.

"NO HARUHI! Don't start that again. All you have to do is believe in him then you could see him!"  
Riku begged again.

Becoming a bit worried about the teen's outburst, Haruhi tried to console her brother and try to calm him down before he does something to hurt someone or himself.

"Calm down, bud."  
Jack said over the girls reassuring words. The winter spirit couldn't help but feel guilty for putting the young boy in this situation.  
"I'm a big boy, I could handle being invisible for a little longer."

Suddenly getting an idea. Jack quickly flew over to the young boy until he was at about an arms length apart.  
"Don't freak out."  
Jack said as he settled behind the boy and grabbed him from his under arms then Slowly lifting him up until he was a few feet above the ground.

"What the heck, Jack?"  
Riku said as he tried to get the white haired teen to set him down.

Jack forming another idea in his head shifted Riku so he was still holding him by the waist with one arm and formed a snowball with his free hand.  
"Here foes nothing."  
And with that, the spirit tossed the snowball, hitting the blond host directly to his face.

The room immediately grew into a shocked silence.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated this story for so long i just haven't had the time to get around to it. **

**(1) I'm not to sure what haruhi's mom name was i just found it online.**

**Satoshi and Chika only showed up in this chapter at last minute. Sorry if you don't like how i portrayed them **

**I'm having troubles on who's name is who's. the last name first thing kinda confuses me, and i dont know how to tell them apart lol.**

**Ok this is where i need some help. I have no idea on what to do for the next chapter. Please leave me some ideas! this chapter was done at 4a.m. last night so sorry once again for any mistakes!**


	9. Jungle Pool SOS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Rise of the Guardians**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here. I hate re-reading my writing so sometimes I just rush through the proof reading.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"  
Kaoru exclaimed his eyes firmly planted on the white haired teen.

His shout finally shocked everyone out of their stupor, causing them all to shift into a defensive stance.

"Put Riku down."  
Haruhi asked calmly as she inched forward hesitantly.

Haruhi! You can see him!"  
Riku exclaimed with a huge smile.  
"This is Jack! The guy i've been telling you all about."  
The boy continued, still in the white haired teens grasp.

"Y-you all can see me?"  
'Jack' whispered to himself disbelievingly.  
"You could see me?!"

In his excitement, Jack unknowingly loosened his hold on the young boy, causing Riku to fall from several feet to the ground.

"AHH JACK! YOU JERK!"

OOF

Looking up at his savior, Riku couldn't help but grin.  
"Why, hello there Mori."  
The boy said as he leaned back casually in the older boys embrace.  
"We have to stop meeting like this."  
Riku teased.

Mori only grunted and set the boy down with a slight smile.

"Heh, sorry bout that, little buddy. I guess I got a little excited."  
Jack apologized sheepishly.

Riku waved his apology off with a grin, knowing what kind off thoughts the spirit must be thinking at the moment.

"Jack F-Frost? As in The Jack Frost?"  
Tamaki stuttered out.

"So all this time-"

"-Riku was telling the truth?"  
The twins asked.

"Oh thank god."  
Haruhi said with a relieved sigh.  
"I thought you finally went mad."

_'Finally went mad?'_  
Riku thought confusedly.  
_'I was never angry?_'

"This is so weird!"  
Jack exclaimed with a grin.  
"You guys are the first people to ever see or hear me!"

"How old are you exactly?"  
Kyoya asked curiously.

"Hmm... I think it's been 318 years since I woke up in Burgess."  
Jack muttered

"318 years!"  
The host club shouted, causing Riku to grin in amusement.

"Dude, your oooolllldddd!"  
Riku laughed.

"Har- Har... Very funny. I'll have you know, I'm the youngest spirit up to date."  
Jack said while directing a slight glare over to his first believers direction.

"Spirit? What's that Jack-chan?"  
Honey asked cutely.  
It seemed that the others finally grew comfortable with the new teen.

"I'm not exactly sure-"  
Jack started then sent a hopeful glance over to Riku.

Riku catching his glance became nervous. Yes the book told him exactly how a person became a spirit. But there were some details the young boy did not want to explain to the others just yet. He felt it wouldn't be fair to Jack if he learned that information before he remembered who he was.

Jack told Riku everything he felt when he first woke up at the pond in Burgess. He said that the moon told him his name and that's it. This information confused Riku. The book had background information about almost every other spirit, but sadly, Jack's page only listed small details.

"Er. M.I.M chooses a person to become a spirit."  
Riku muttered.

"Ohh! Wait... Who's M.I.M?"  
The small host asked.

"Man in Moon."

"Yup, haven't heard from him since I woke up."  
Jack said as he leaned against his staff.  
"But I heard that the big four talk to him regularly."

"The big four?"  
Kyoya asked as he pulled out his black notebook to record everything being said.

"Yeah!"  
Riku said excitedly.  
"Santa Clause, the Toothfairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. AKA North, Toothina, Bunnymund, and Sandy."  
Riku named.

"Wait, so they'er all real?!"  
Tamaki squeaked.

"Every single one of them."  
Jack nodded with a grin. He also mentally reminded himself to thank Riku later for those Japanese lessons the younger boy would drill him with.

"Wow."  
Hikaru said in an almost inaudible whisper as he sat heavily on a couch nearest to him, followed by the rest of the host.

The host were in a state of shock once again. Everything they've once known was brutally shattered. The idea of mythical beings like Jack was unbelievable! They almost wished it was some kind of joke Riku was pulling on them for a quick laugh, but part of them were excited by the fact that these beings were real.

Slowly coming out of the shock, Kyoya stood from his seat on the couch, straitened his uniform, and pulled out his phone.

"As great of a meeting this was-"  
He said as he glanced at the floating teen once more.  
"We still have the trip to my families water park this afternoon. I'll have the limo pick us up after lunch. Riku, Jack, if you two would like to come, there are some spare swim trunks in the dressing room. Meet us outside by the front gate at 12:30."  
And with that said, the 2nd year student walked out of the music room in a slight daze.

Following his example, the others stood and gathered their belongings and left to their respective classrooms after biding a farewell to the remaining teens.

"That went well."  
Riku said with a grin as he flopped on the now vacant couch.

Jack stayed quiet and stared at the door the host just exited from.

"Hey Jack, are you ok?"  
Riku asked as he watched the spirit.

Turning from the door, the white haired teen gave the boy a small grin.  
"They can really see me, Riku. It worked."  
He said in a delighted whisper.

Riku grinned at the older boy and stood walked over to him.  
"Common old man. Let's go get some clothes to go to the park with the others!"  
He said as he grabbed hold of the spirit and pulled him towards the dressing room.  
"Now, which one would look better? The speedo? Or the stringy pink two piece?"

* * *

By the time the two boys were expected to be at the front gate, Riku chose a pair of black swim trunks with a small happy face printed on the right leg. Though, he did leave his pikachu sweatshirt over a white tee on, claiming he didn't want the other guys to become jealous of his 'abs'.

Jack reluctantly picked out a pair of light blue trunks with silver snowflakes. He immediately regretted his decision after Riku started to tease him about them. Jack could really care less of what he was wearing since he wasn't even planning on swimming on this trip. In all honesty, he chose the trunks because they were in his favorite shade of blue.

The ride to the Ortori resort/spa proved to be more difficult.

Hikaru and Kaoru refused to ride in the same limo as the blond host king so they decided to call for there own ride. They also wanted Haruhi to ride with them but of course the idiot blond didn't want his precious daughter to ride with the twin demons.

In the end, Tamaki and the twins shared a limo while Kyoya, Haruhi, and Riku rode in a separate limo. Honey and Mori promised to meet up with them at the resort because they had to stop by their homes and pick up their clothes. And Jack said he would follow them in the sky since he wasn't a huge fan of small enclosed spaces.

Once settling inside the luxurious limo, Kyoya did not hesitate on bombarding the young teen with questions.

"So, Riku?"  
Kyoya started as he pulled out his tablet and switched it on.  
"How long have you been aquatinted to Jack?"

Riku glanced at Kyoya for a second before he continued exploring the vehicle.  
"Since Christmas!"

"And you 'believed' in Jack since then?"  
The second year asked curiously.

Haruhi looked toward the pair and couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation. It was obvious that Kyoya was interrogating her brother but the boy was oblivious toward the whole thing!

"Sure! I remember Bruce telling me about Jack and the others once or twice and I guess I never really stopped believing in them."  
Riku replied with a shrug.  
"Whoa! Cool, this button lights up! Look, Haruhi!"

"Amazing."  
Haruhi drawled

The younger boy couldn't help but beam at his sister, still not realizing the older girl could care less of whatever interesting thing Riku found.

"Hey what'cha doing there, Kyoya?"  
Riku asked as he plopped down beside the glasses wearing teen.

Kyoya looked over at the blue eyed boy and sighed.  
"Nothing that is of importance of you, Fujioka-San. Now if you please, your invading my personal space."

Riku grinned at Kyoya sheepishly and scooted over a bit.  
"Ooh! I saw those on t.v! Can I play with it!"

"No."  
Was Kyoya immediate response.

"Aww please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
Riku tried while clasping his hands together.

"No matter the physical appearance of your plead or what is on top of it will change my mind, Riku."  
Kyoya deadpanned.

"Oh alright."  
Riku groaned sadly as he sat back in his seat.

Kyoya gave a mental sigh of relief thinking that the childish argument was over. He had enough of those with the twins and Tamaki, he didn't need to have them with Riku to.

As he continued on recording the latest host club profits in his tablet when he felt someone's eyes on him. Kyoya knew he should be used to people watching him, he worked at a host club for over a year now. Thousands of girls stared at him at a daily bases! But Kyoya could help but become uncomfortable by the feeling of someone watching him.  
And Kyoya knew exactly who was watching him.

After several moments of ignoring the person beside him, Kyoya began to feel a bit fidgety. Curiously, Kyoya glanced beside him.

_'Curiosity killed the cat.'_  
He thought with a groan

Predictably, two big blue eyes were staring straight back into his own grey eyes. A stare that seemed to look into your very soul was giving Kyoya a piercing gaze that would put even the most heartless of villains feel as if they needed to do something to get their manliness back. Like punching a tree or go going to a monster truck rally.

Giving a sigh, Kyoya pressed the home button on his tablet and handed it to the younger boy.  
"Here. Just be careful with it."  
Kyoya bit out.

"So cool! Thanks man!"  
Riku said as he carefully took the tablet with both hands.

Kyoya closed his eyes in frustration and leaned back into his seat.

Haruhi couldn't stop the few giggles that she tried so desperately to hold in. At the glasses wearing teens glare, Haruhi shrugged and looked at her brother.

"I have to live with him. This is a regular occurrence. I don't even bother putting up a fight anymore."  
Haruhi said with a few more giggles.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and glanced at the blue eyed teen once more, who was currently playing a game he downloaded for Tamaki whenever he got to eccentric. Said teen was grinning like an idiot as he held up the tablet to show his older companions.

"Look! I got 26 points from the pomegranate!"  
Riku shouted in glee, but then frowned as he noticed the game continued without his knowing, causing him to loose.  
"Dang!"

But still, Kyoya couldn't help but get that feeling of accomplishment when you help brighten someones day...

He should really stop hanging out with the blonde twit.

"Ha! Critical hit!"

Leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes, Kyoya let a small almost unnoticeable smile grace his face.

_'... But satisfaction brought it back.'_

* * *

"Wait a minute. Am I dreaming?  
We're in Japan, right? And Japan is not really known for its tropical locals."  
Haruhi asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"Tsk Tsk, Haruhi. You have to learn to ignore all the anomalies and live with what ever life throws at you."  
Riku said as he pumped a loaded water gun.

"Like lemons!"  
Jack piped up as he filled up several colorful balloons with water.  
"Make lemonade!"

"Or make grape juice and have people wonder how you did it."  
Riku said with a grin.

Aiming a purple balloon at the blue eyed teen, Jack pulled back his arm and flung the projectile towards the unsuspecting boy.

**SPLASH**

"Oh your so on!"  
And with that Jack and Riku settled into a water war.

"Hey guys, take that somewhere else, please!"  
Haruhi shouted as she tried to shield herself from the water.

"Sorry, Haruhi! But sometimes casualties of war happen!"  
Riku said with an apologetic grin as he dodged another balloon from his pale friend.

Dodging yet another water balloon, Riku never noticed a puddle of water until it was to late. The brunet let out a startled yelp as he tried to correct his footing before he fell to the floor. Knowing his movements were useless, Riku closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

**SPLASH**

Hearing the splash, Jack turned to the sudden noise and burst into a fit of laughter.

"You look like a drowned cat!"  
Jack laughed as he helped his friend out of the shallow end of the pool.

Riku huffed and shook his hair and tried to rinse the water from his sweatshirt.  
"Well at least it wasn't the deep end."  
Riku muttered.

"And why's that?"  
The winter spirit asked.

Riku muttered something inaudible and tried to move from Jack's side.

"What was that?"  
Jack asked with a smirk.

"I. Can't. Swim."  
Riku bit out with an embarrassed blush.

This caused Jack to laugh once more as he slapped Riku on the back.  
"Eh. Don't be embarrassed, kid. Lots of people can't swim."

"Whatever. I don't need to learn to swim anyways."  
Riku said as he turned to give Jack a huge grin.  
"I'm already to awesome for another set of mad skills."

Jack rolled his eyes and nudged the shorter boy playfully.  
"Yeah right."  
He snorted.  
"What mad skills?"

"Pshh, mad skills of all kinds! Your just not worthy enough to hear about them!"  
Riku shouted at the winter spirit angrily.

Jack held up his hands in a peace gesture and motioned the soaked boy over to the others.

"Whatever you say, hotshot. Let's get back to the others. It seems as they started a water fight of their own."  
Jack then gave the young brunet a devious smirk.  
"Let's show 'em how it's done."

Riku looked over to where Tamaki was shouting at the twins while attempting to shoot them with his own water gun, then turned and gave his spirit friend a sly smile.

"Let's."

Both teens immediately dived into the bushes nearest to them and crept closer to the oblivious teens. As silently as be could, Riku pulled out his gun and continued crawling. Pushing down on the trigger lightly to check if it was still working, the brunet teen was dismayed to find out his gun was out of water.

Riku waved at the older teen and signaled him over.

"My gun is out of water!"  
Riku whispered urgently.

Jack looked down at the gun in question then began to look around and through the foliage.  
"Look-"  
Jack said as he pointed to the wave pool Honey was currently swimming in with his tube floaty.  
"-Their backs are turned from that pool. Fill it up there quickly. But be quiet!"  
Jack whispered as he pushed Riku towards the water.

Riku nodded and quickly headed towards the wave pool. Sending a quick smile at Honey, Riku brought his hand up and put a finger to his lips in a 'shush' motion then nodding his head towards his targets. Honey nodded and giggled slightly as he continued watching Riku in his task.

Kneeling down at the edge of the pool and began to undo the cap of his water gun. Pushing the gun under the water, Riku couldn't help but laugh silently at the bubbles that emerged from the water.

"Bloop Bloop."  
Riku whispered to himself, imitating the noise the bubbles from the water gun made.

The young brunet grinned brilliantly as he pulled the heavier load out of the water.

But his victory was short lived.

Riku didn't count on the water gun being heavier once it was pulled out of the water, causing it to slip out of hands and fall back into the water.  
Giving a small cry of frustration, the young brunet leaned down further from the edge to try and reach out for his gun.

Not once noticing the giant wave coming towards the small host or himself until it swept him away as well.

"AHH!"

"Mitskuni!"

"Riku!"

* * *

The shock of being pulled under water was short lived. Riku quickly opened his eyes, ignoring the sting of the water, and tried to push his way out from under the water. Desperately kicking his legs and moving his arms as he tried to imitate people he'd seen do on t.v, but not making it to the surface in his panicking movements.

Black dots began to swarm his vision and his movements became slower and sluggish.

Suddenly, harsh tug from his wrist pulled him upwards and to the surface of the water. Riku grabbed onto his savior and began to kick his legs against the current and swam to a nearby ledge.

After coughing up all the water that he accidentally inhaled while underwater, Riku looked towards the small host who was giving him a concern frown.

"Are you ok Ri-chan?"  
Honey asked with tears in his eyes.

Riku said nothing for a long while and ignored the young host as he pulled his taller friend onto land.

"Ri-chan?"

The blue eyed teen looked at Honey for a long moment before he began to laugh. His laugh was quiet at first before slowly getting louder and more hysterical. Tears flowing from his face Riku wrapped the short blond senior in a bear hug.

"Holy... T-the... A-and t-then..."  
Riku took a few calming breath before continuing.  
"Thank you, Honey."

Mitskuni didn't say anything as he returned the hug full force and tried to calm the younger teen.

After several minutes, Honey pulled back and smiled gently at the brunet.  
"It's ok, Ri-chan. But we should go find the others now! Haru-chan must be getting worried about you!"

Riku nodded and let the smaller teen help him to his feet. Looking around at the small clearing they were in, Riku noticed a shiny object in the bushes. Picking it up, Riku couldn't help but laugh.

It was his water gun.

* * *

"Hey Mori senpai, you seem to be really close to Honey senpai. Are the two of you like childhood friends?"  
Haruhi asked.

"You mean you don't know..."

"...that they're cousins?"  
Kaoru finished for his twin.

"You're kidding me. They're related?"  
Haruhi asked surprised at this new information.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations."  
Kyoya informed the girl.

"However, two generations ago, the families became relatives by marriage and the master-servant relationship soon became a thing of the past."  
Hikaru continued

"But even so, Mori senpai has always made a point to accompany Honey senpai."  
Kaoru said.

"Must really get his blood going.  
The blood of a loyal servant flows like a mighty river through Mori senpai's vein."  
Tamaki gushed.

"Such a beautiful story! I'm touched!"  
The twins cried next to Tamaki.

"Beautiful?"  
Jack questioned. But after a moment of thought, he shrugged.  
"Eh, better love story than twilight."

"What's 'twiright'?"  
Hikaru questioned as he tried pronouncing the foreign word correctly.

"It's a movie and book series I heard of back in the states."  
Jack replied.

"States? Oh right, your from America."  
Kaoru recalled.

"Yup. Burgess to be specifically."  
Jack reminded them with a grin, though it did look a bit forced.

Frowning at the white haired teens obvious distress. Kaoru was about to question him further before he thought better of it. He just met the guy this morning, and as cool of a dude he seemed, it didn't seem like a good idea to pry information out of him this early in the relationship.

Haruhi hearing the conversation quickly walked up to the white haired teen.  
"Wait, Frost-San? you could fly, right? Why don't you look for Honey-senpai and Riku from a birds view? Maybe that could help us find them faster!"  
Haruhi asked excitedly.

She understood fully at the moment of how Mori senpai felt at the moment. Her little brother was out there to. Maybe if she had kept a closer eye at her brother, this wouldn't be happening.

Jack thought for a moment then sighed and shook his head.  
"That wouldn't be a good idea. Even if I did go and look for them up there, I wouldn't be able to see them because the trees would be blocking the way."

Haruhi sighed and looked down.

"Don't worry Haruhi."  
Jack consoled the girl.  
"Riku will be fine, and he's got Honey to help him."

Haruhi looked at the white haired teen with teary eyes.  
"Riku can't swim."  
She whispered.  
"What if he didn't get to the surface."

Jack eyes widened at the realization. How could he have forgotten! Riku told him that earlier but he'd forgotten that detail in all the excitement. Jack couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the one who sent Riku on his own to refill his water gun. He should have been watching him closer.

"Aw common guys!"  
Hikaru said pulling the teens out of their thoughts.

"Riku will be fine! I'm sure Honey wouldn't let anything happen to him."  
Kaoru said with a happy grin.

Haruhi nodded and gave the twins a hesitant smile. She was about to reply when she noticed Mori walking away from their current shelter.

"Mori senpai! Your going the wrong way, Honey senpai and Riku was headed in the opposite direction!"  
Haruhi said as she ran up to the tall host.

"Your wrong. They went this way."  
Mori stated simply as he continued walking forwards.

Haruhi thought for a moment then became determined.  
"H-hey, wait up! It's to dangerous to go alone. I'm coming with you!"  
She shouted as she tried to catch up.  
Only, Haruhi wasn't the most graceful person in the world. That and with the jungle scene in front of her made it almost impossible for the girl to follow with out tripping.

"Haruhi."  
Mori called calmly then picking her up bridal style with no effort.

* * *

Riku was never a big fan of swimming. Once, as a child, Riku's 3rd grade class had a field trip to a community pool. Being eight years old, the prospect of going on a trip with your class mates on a school day seemed unreal. Riku was of course excited since this would be the first time swimming. Getting his mother to sign the permission slip was easy, since she was to drunk off of wine coolers to even notice.

But when they finally arrived at the pool, Riku became nervous. All the other kids jumped right in and were swimming left and right. Some of the older kids then began to mock Riku for not following the other's lead. Eventually, one of the older boys pushed Riku in. The young boy felt as if he was under for a lifetime before the life guard on duty noticed the other kids screaming in panic. Riku then spent the rest of the trip with his teacher, Miss B, in total silence.

"Hey, Ri-chan?"  
Honey asked curiously when he noticed the younger boy was uncharacteristically silent.  
"Are you okay?"

"Hmm. Y-yeah. Sorry."  
Riku mumbled, clutching his water gun tighter against his chest.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I don't know."  
Riku whispered.

Honey didn't ask further and decided to drop the subject for now.

"So, Ri-chan?"  
Honey asked as he turned to look at Riku while walking backwards, expertly walking over roots and rocks.  
"What's your favriote food?"

Riku thought for a moment then gave honey a shaky smile.  
"Hmm, well I guess that would be pasta..."

Riku continued talking and slowly loosening his death grip on his water gun, causing Honey to smile knowing his plan on distracting the frightened boy worked.

"...And spaghetti. I love spaghetti! It's like the best food ever... Just before Nuetella of course. Did you know that spa... Did you hear that."  
Riku said as he stopped and stared wide eyed in another direction.

Honey stopped as well, clearly curious of the sudden noises as well.

"... Put the boy down immediately!"  
A deep voice shouted a littles way from the pair.

Scrunching his nose in confusion. Riku walked closer and peered from behind a tree. His eyes then widened at the familiar and unfamiliar people.

"It's Mori and Haruhi!"  
Riku whispered excitedly to the short blond teen.  
"...And some other guys I don't know. They have water guns to! Do you think they want a water fight against them? If they do that wouldn't be fair, Haruhi and Mori are unarmed!"

Honey walked over and took in the scene in front of them with narrowed eyes.  
"I don't think those are water guns, Riku."

The blond host looked around for a moment until his eyes landed on the tree they where leaning on.  
"I have an idea."

Riku looked over at his companion, noticing that the shorter boy had this certain gleam in his eyes that foretold that some serious ass whooping was about to take place.

* * *

"TAKASHI! HARU-CHAN! OUT OF THE WAY!"  
a young childish voice called from above.

Shocked, both host turned to the direction of the noise, Haruhi straining her neck a bit to do so, only to see the blond host they were looking for swinging from a vine to their rescue!

"H-hey! What do you think your doing, pip-squeak!"  
One masked figure said as he turned and pointed his gun at Honey, along with several others.

The short blond boy only smirked.

It all happened so fast. Honey immediately flew into action, kicking, punching, biting, and throwing the masked men down, K'O-ing them in less than 3 minutes.

Haruhi stood and made a quiet noise of surprise while Mori stood behind her with an air of indifference.

"Ha, suckers! You must be tripping if you think ima let you losers take down my big sis!"  
A voice yelled from behind the pair.

Haruhi quickly whirled around to see her brother currently smacking a downed officer with his blue water gun repeatedly while still managing to keep his position siting on the man's stomach.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and calmly pulled the younger boy off the man and pulled him towards the tall host.

"Lemme go, Haru-chan! I'm not finished!"  
Riku complained as he tried to get out of his sisters hold.

"No. And plus, Honey senpai got them all already!"  
Haruhi replied while tightening her hold on the angry teen.

"Haruhi!"  
Tamaki shouted as he run up to the group.  
"Haruhi, are you all right!?"

"Hey, it's Tama-chan."  
Honey said as he reverted back to his cute self.

"Wow."  
Jack commented idly as he nudged an unconscious man on the ground.  
"Remind me to never get on you bad side."

"You okay, senpai?"  
Kaoru asked once the rest of the host caught up.

"Haruhi! I was so worried."  
Tamaki cried

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive."  
Hikaru commented with a shrug.

"For now at least."  
Riku growled when he noticed the man he was beating with his water gun was picking himself up from the ground. Seeing the boy's glare, the man's eyes widened before he dropped back to the ground while covering his head with his arms.  
Riku nodded his head in approval before turning back to the others.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey senpai's work. He must have really been holding back."  
Kaoru said.

"Huh? What do you mean he was holding back?"  
Haruhi asked completely bewildered at the thought that the cute and innocent senior was 'holding back'.

Riku grinned and shrugged his shoulders before walking up to his spirit friend.

"Here ya go."  
The boy said as he dropped the dented and scratched water gun into his hands.

Jack laughed full heatedly and shook his head in disbelief.  
"Thanks, but your a bit late on that, bud."

Riku frowned and snatched the water gun away from the spirit once more.

"What."  
The blue eyed boy whispered menacingly as he pointed the nozzle towards the white haired teen.  
"I almost drown for this stupid thing and now you don't need it!"

Jack's eyes widened and held his arms up in surrender.  
"Aw common, buddy! It was all in-"  
Jack never got the chance to finish his sentence as a stream of water hit him dead on in his face.

Riku couldn't help but laugh at the surprised face Jack made.

"Eh so worth it!"  
Riku laughed.  
"But seriously, I don't want to go swimming again for a very long time."  
The boy added with a shiver.

"Hey Riku, Jack!"  
Hikaru shouted as he threw an arm over the brunet's shoulder.

"We're going to the beach!"  
Kaoru finished giving them a thumbs up.

"Aw common! Seriously!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took forever to update!**

**I got lazy XD**

**In other news, I came up with a plot! lol all late to!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, favorites, and alerts. It means so much to me when someone actually like this stuff.**

**p.s. Can anyone guess where the inspiration to Riku loving Pasta came from. First person to get it right gets a shout out in the next chapter and a virtual plate of spaghetti! XD**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club

**There is only one reason I finished/started this chapter today... I Reached 50 reviews! as well as 30 favorites and 30 followers! thank you everyone who read my fic and reviewed/fav/followed and to those who just read it and left...well thanks a lot to, I guess :/ **

**In the last chap, I asked for people to guess where Riku's love for pasta came from. The first person to get it right gets a plate of Answer was Italy from Hetalia!**

**The winner was...drum roll puh-lease...**

**JessTalksAlot**

**Congrats and here! A virtual plate of spaghetti! Have at it. And for the others who also got it right well you guys could have spaghetti too! BUUUT you have to eat it with a fun XD **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**FLASHBACK**

**_'Writing'_**

* * *

"Dude, stop pouting!"  
Jac laughed as he plopped down onto the sand beside the down ridden teen.

Riku turned and glared at his spirit friend.  
"I'm not 'pouting'..."  
He said angrily.  
"I'm brooding. Now leave me alone."

"Whatever floats your boat."  
Jack shrugged and laid back against the sun and under the shade provided by the giant beach umbrella.

"Don't say that! Boats sink, and do you know what happens to the people in the boat when it sinks!? Do you!?"  
Riku shouted while poking Jack in his chest repeatedly.  
"They get wet! They get wet and ruin their nice clothes... And then they drown!"

Jack laughed and ignored the boy beside him.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Riku began to think back on something that bothered him since arriving to the beach.

"...Jack, if your an ice spirit... Doesn't that mean the sun will cause you harm?! Jack we have to get you out of here! You'll melt!"  
Riku panicked as he tried to pull the taller teen up.

The older teen just smirked and pulled the younger boy's leg, causing him to fall and land on his back.

"I'm not a snowman, Riku. The heat is just an annoyance. As much as I prefer the colder settings, the beach is always a fun place to visit once and a while."

Riku looked at the winter spirit in concern before giving a sigh and nodding.  
"Well... If you say so."  
And with that he sat up with his knees against his chest and resumed on glaring at the blue ocean.

Getting a little curious of the waves, the blue eyed teen stood up and walked towards the shore of the water slowly. Shivering a bit as he seeped onto the cold wet sand with his bare feet, Riku squatted down and pressed his hand against the sand. Seeing his hand left an imprint on the sand, the young boy grinned and began to write in the sand.

**_'Smexy beast Riku Fujioka Valentine was here!' _**

Riku laughed and began to draw more pictures into the sand. As he was finishing up a crude drawing of Haruhi, the young boy looked up, just in time to see a huge wave of water coming his way.

"WAHHH! ITS GOING TO SUCK ME IN!"  
Riku cried as he ran away from the coast line and jumped into the nearest persons arms.

"Er...Riku. Can you let go of me."

Looking up, Riku grinned sheepishly and let go of his captive.

"Heh, sorry Renge!"  
Riku apologized with an embarrassed blush.

Renge just rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

Still blushing, Riku quickly made his way back towards his abandoned spot beside his albino friend.

"Never again."

Jack continued laughing at the shorter teens expense.

"That was priceless! You should have seen you face!"  
Jack rambled off breathlessly

"whatever."  
Riku grumbled as he pulled over his black messenger bag from it's spot under Jacks head.

"Hey!"  
Jack yelped as his head fell back onto the sand.

The blue eyed teen ignored him in favor of pulling several items out of his bag.

Seeing as the bag originally only held three objects, Riku felt that since this was his bag, he might as well carry his everyday things in there as well.

Pulling out a bright orange package, Riku bit the top of the plastic bag and ripped it open. Turning the plastic bag over, the young teen picked up one of the orange plastic things and and put it against his mouth.

Jack looked over at his companion and began to laugh hysterically once more.

"Are you serious! Wing floaty's!"

Riku pouted and crossed his floaty covered arms across his chest.  
"Just in case."

"Dude, theres no chance of the that ever happening again. Look, I'll protect you from the big bad water. I'll be you knight and shining armor."  
Jack cooed at the boy as if he was a three year old.

Riku snorted and gave the other teen a side long glance.  
"And then it turns out that my 'Knight and shining armor' is just some loser wrapped in aluminium foil."

Jack gasped and put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Oh you wound me so."

Riku had to laugh at the other's over exaggerated weeping, causing Jack to join in as well.

As the boys calmed in their laughter, a lone figure side and plopped beside them, offering them a tired wave.

"Hey guys."  
Haruhi grumbled

"Hey Sis! So how's the beach?"  
Riku asked excitedly as he adjusted his water wings.

Haruhi looked at the plastic floating devices in exasperation.  
_'There is no normal people in my life.'_

"It's alright, I guess. I just didn't expect to be hosting today."  
The girl muttered.

"Um, Haruhi? Arn't you going to go swimming with us?"

The two visible and one invisible friends turned to the young girl in question.

Haruhi tensed for a moment before giving them a shy smile.  
"Er I would but...I don't wanna leave Riku here alone!"  
The girl covered up quickly.

"Aye! Don't worry 'bro'-"  
Riku said with a huge grin.  
"I'll be fine! Plus, I was thinking about finding Nekozowa soon."

Haruhi gave the slightly younger boy a venomous glare for ruining her escape plan.

"You know uh... I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."  
Riku nodded at his sisters words, completely agreeing with that statement.  
"But you guys should go swim. You got cute swim suits on, why not show them off?"

The three girls sighed with giant hearts in their eyes, causing Jack to chuckle since it was obvious, well at least to him, that Haruhi didn't mean to sound like such a flirt. The girl truly was a natural at the host club business. And frankly, it seems that the Fujioka siblings are oblivious of what they say or do. They truly didn't understand what their presence do to those around them.

Jack looked over to Riku, his first believer, and smiled. This kid changed everything he's ever known. 300 years of solitude from people is hard. Being a spirit might have been bearable if there was someone there to help him on his few steps of his very long life. Sure he had fun with the snow and blizzards he caused but being alone for to long isn't very fun at all. He truly was lucky he decided to fly over Japan that night, and he truly was grateful for meeting Riku.

The winter spirit then got up from his spot on the sand and pulled his frie- best friend up along with him.

"Huh? Whats going on?"  
Riku asked with a slight slur.

Jack laughed, seems like the boy was falling asleep.

"Let's go look for the scary kid."  
He said with a grin.

"His name is Nekozowa."  
Riku reminded him.  
"It isn't very nice to call people names, Jack."  
The boy scolded as he was talking to a three year old.

"Sorry, mom."  
Jack teased.

"Mom? Kyoya isn't here."  
Riku said as he looked around in attempt to spot the vice president.

Jack rolled his eyes and began walking, as well as attempting to shake the sand out from between his toes.

"WHOO! Lets got find Nekozowa!"  
Riku shouted in excitement as he threw a fist in the air and ran towards the taller boy.

* * *

"Yo! Nekozowa! What up!"  
Riku greeted with a large grin and wave.

"Oh? Fujioka-San, please sit."  
The dark boy said as he caught sight of the boy.  
"How do you like the beach? I hope my home meets your liking."

"Heh. I'm not to fond of the water. But your house is awesome! It's freaking HUGE!"  
Riku replied as he motioned his arms to the huge house. The young teen was very excited in the prospect of spending the night in a beautiful beach home, and made a mental note to thank Nekozowa for allowing them to stay there later.

Nekozowa nodded and pulled his hood lower to further cover his face.  
"That's good~. Now, what brings you here, Fujioka-San?"

"Aw common Neko! Call me Riku! I can't stand honorific's! To confusing."  
Riku said with a pout.  
"And... I just wanted to tell you about the stuff you gave me back at school! I figured it out!"

Intrigued, Nekozowa leaned closer and motioned the younger boy to continue speaking.

Riku grinned as he pulled at the book and poked the center of the cover to unlock it.  
"What do you see?"

"...It's blank... But I could almost see some type of blur."  
Nekozowa admitted.

"Hmm, so you believe to some degree then."  
Riku murmured as he studied the cloaked teen.

"In that case, it shouldn't be to hard to make him believe in me!"  
Jack summed up.

Riku nodded and pushed the book closer to the older teen.

"If you want to read what's inside, your going to have to learn how to believe again."

"Believe in what exactly?"  
The dark teen asked.  
"My family is well known for practicing the dark arts. So of course I believe in magic."

"Not just magic though! You have to believe in the people who created the hope, wonders, and magic itself. You have to remember the things you have grown to forget and dismiss."  
Riku explained with an low and mysterious voice.  
"Once you figure it out and read it yourself, you can return the book, alright!"

And with that, the young boy and his spirit friend left Nekozowa to contemplate what was said to him.

"...What I've grown to forget?"

* * *

"Wow... That's a lot of crabs."  
Jack commented as they walked up to the main beach.

Riku nodded and pointed towards Tamaki and the twins.  
"Look! I found them!"

Running up to catch up to the three, Riku grinned and waved at them.  
"Heya guys! Guess what!"

"What?"  
Kaoru asked a grin.

"CHICKEN BUTT! Haha you totally fell for it."  
Riku laughed as he high 5 Jack, since he was the one who taught him that trick.

Tamaki shook his head in distaste while the twins snickered in amusement. Young men shouldn't speak about such things with women present. And as Riku's 'father', it was his job to educate the boy in etiquette. Maybe he should include Jack in these lessons as well.

Tamaki's train of thought when a female customer ran up to their small group.

"Tamaki!"  
She yelped in panic.  
"It's Haruhi! He's in trouble!"

Tamaki's eyes widened along with the four teens behind him.

"Haruhi? Where is he?"  
Tamaki asked urgently.

"Up on that hill! There were these three men harassing us and Haruhi tried to help!"  
The girl was now crying uncontrollably from both shock and fear.

Tamaki nodded and quickly instructed the girl to inform Kyoya and the others then ran towards the hill behind Riku, Jack, and the twins.

Riku was scared. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was. As they made it to the hill, they found two guys holding some of the host clubs customers captive while a third was holding his sister dangerously close to the edge of the cliff by the collar of her shirt. If that man were to push Haruhi of the cliff, there would be no way for Riku to save her. He couldn't swim. He couldn't do a lot of things.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as the male let go of Haruhi. Seeing Haruhi disappear from the edge and hearing her scream in fright caused Riku to move faster in attempt to save his sister. The only thing stopping him was a cold arm pulling him back while Tamaki jumped.

"Let go, Jack!"  
Riku tried desperately to get Jack to let go of him.

"Stop! Look she's fine! But you won't be if you try to do something stupid!"  
Jack yelled at the boy as he pulled him back towards the others.

By now Kyoya, who made it up the hill along with Mori and Honey, was calling his police force and one of his doctors on his phone as he watched the twins beat up the three thugs dispassionately.

Riku glared at the men withering in pain on the ground and studied them closely. Walking forward, the young boy knelt down and searched through their pockets, producing three wallets.

"The university you attend to will be happen to hear of what you three did today. Especially since they have a strict no drinking policy-"  
Riku said as he motioned to the school logo on their sweatshirts and discarded beer cans the thugs dropped earlier.  
"-and the fact that you three are still under aged. In America, you have to be 21 to drink legally. I'm not sure if it's the same in Japan, but I don't think it's legal at 18. Oh and I'm sure these fake I.D's would also further prove our argument along with these stolen credit cards, right Mrs. Yagami?"  
Riku mocked as he read the name engraved on the credit card to the three.

"Wait! don't! My parents would KILL me if they found out!"  
One of the three choked out as he tried to plead with them.

Riku shook his head and stood while handing the wallets and it's contents to one of the officers that finally arrived and ran off to find to Haruhi an Tamaki.

"Look there they are."  
Jack motioned to Tamaki as the blond host trudged out of the water with Haruhi in his arms.

Riku let out a sigh of relief as he ran up to the others.

Mori looked at the boy curiously as he was the last, along with Jack, to arrive. Riku ignored the others and pulled Haruhi into a hug, ignoring the fact the girl was soaked.

"Shit Haruhi. Don't ever do that again."  
Riku cursed quietly.

Haruhi sighed and gently pushed the boy off of her.  
"So your like Tamaki, to? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself! You know Riku, you should just stay out of my life and leave me alone."  
She fumed.

"What are you talking about!? Haruhi, you need to calm down and listen for once!"  
Riku shouted at the girl, who was making her way towards Nekozowa's beach house.  
"Haruhi! Wait! Listen to me for once!"

Seeing as Haruhi didn't stop or turn around caused Riku to become angry.  
"Fine! If you think you could do everything on your own, go ahead! Don't think I'll be there to help you out anymore!"

The host where shocked. Never have they seen the happy boy become so angry. They watched helplessly as the boy ran off in the other direction with Jack flying directly behind him.

"Should we go get him?"  
Hikaru asked nervously.

"No. He'll come back."  
Kyoya said as he watched the boys disappear in the distance.  
"And he has Jack. Hopefully he'll be able to calm Riku down."

* * *

Dinner was very tense.

Haruhi showed up in a dress, thanks to her dad who repacked her bags, and refused to even acknowledge Tamaki's presence.

Riku and Jack haven't shown up causing the other host, even Haruhi, to become a little worried. Though their worries were short lived as the doors opened revealing the two way ward teens.

Jack quickly pulled Riku over to the long table and pushed him down to the seat beside Kaoru and himself.  
Said boy just stared down at his lap while Hack tried to give the others a reassuring smile.

"Sorry we're late. Got lost on the way back."  
Jack laughed nervously.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed passed them some of the now cooked sea food they had collected on the beach earlier. The winter spirit grinned and took several and put it on his and Riku's plate. Although he didn't need to eat, it was still nice to have something once in a while.

Riku thanked his friend quietly but made no move to touch his food. The complete opposite of his sister who ate as if it were a race.

The awkward silence lasted almost half an hour before Tamaki stood up and asked Kyoya to show him to his room. Riku sighed and moved to follow as well.

"Good night."  
The young boy mumbled as he shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets and stared at the floor.

Once the three were gone, Haruhi set down her crab claw and stared down at her plate.  
"Maybe I should learn some karate."

"That's not it, Haruhi."  
Hikaru said as he looked at the girl.

"We were just worried about you!"  
Honey added causing the others to nod.

"You were worried about me?"  
Haruhi asked bewildered.

"Well der."  
Jack grumbled.  
"That's the usual reaction when a friend gets thrown off a cliff."

Haruhi giggled a little at Jacks sarcasm before becoming serious once again.  
"I didn't think you guys were worried about me."  
The girl whispered to herself.  
"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to us!"  
Hikaru said.

"Apologize to Tamaki and your brother!"  
Kaoru finished.

"I guess your right. They didn't do anything wrong."  
Haruhi agreed and made to stand up.

"Aww group hug!"  
Honey shouted as everyone, even a protesting Jack, crowed around the girl.

"Hey Haruhi, you don't look so good."

"Yeah! Your looking a little green... Quick! Get her to the nearest restroom!"

* * *

Riku laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Although he was still angry, he couldn't help but worry for his sister. He would help his sister through everything no matter what she would like to think. But the little trust the girl has in him hurts. He tried so hard to be good for his family, but so far, it seems that he just screws everything up for every one.

The door of his room cracked open causing a small stream of light to stream in the deal room. Riku looked over with hopeful eyes but settled back down when he realized it was just Jack.

"Oh. Hey, Jack."

"What? 'Hey, Jack'? That's all I get?"  
The spirit teased as he flopped down beside the teen.

Riku gave the frost teen a small smile and nudged him slightly.  
"Sorry. I thought you were Haruhi at first."

Jack nodded and slung his arm back to rest underneath his head.  
"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about her Riku. Everything will be ok."

They laid back in silence for a while just staring at the ceiling and the shadows that where made from the dim moon light.

Riku sighed and turned his head to look at his friend.  
"Hey, Jack?"

Receiving a nod of acknowledgment, Riku continued speaking.

"I screw everything up, don't I?"  
Riku asked honestly.

Jack eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off the bed to look at the boy.

"What? Why would you ask something like that?"  
Jack asked in bewilderment.

Riku shrugged and covered his eyes with both hands.  
"It just seems that way. Sometimes I wonder how much better it would be if I weren't here to hold people back."

Jack eyes widened in both surprise and fury. Riku was talking in a way that made him believe that the boy thought of this way more than he should.

"Don't ever think that way again."  
The winter spirit said angrily.  
"Of course you don't screw everything up. Sure you make mistakes here and there but who doesn't! I don't know about you but I'm...we are all happy to be here with you. Especially Haruhi and your dad!"

Riku laughed humorously, and sat up with his elbows on his knees and head down with his hands covering his face.

"Yeah, right. If you haven't noticed, Haruhi hates me at the moment."  
Riku laughed again.  
"She was right."

Jack shook his head and stared at the boy.  
"Who was right? Haruhi? She's not angry with you. She would never hate you."

"Not Haruhi."  
Riku mumbled.

Jack almost didn't catch what the younger boy said and asked him once again who he was taking about.

Riku shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in attempt to loosen up his back.  
"It doesn't matter. She's very far from here."

"Riku, you my friend, heck your my Best Friend! Along with Kyoya, Tamaki and the others. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to say that right now."  
Jack consoled.  
"And what about Red? From what you told me about him, he doesn't have anyone other than you either!"

Riku stayed quiet for a moment before looking at Jack and nodding slowly.  
"Your right, I guess."

"You guess? Dude, it's the truth."  
Jack then smirked and pointed towards the window.  
"Heh. Looks like there's a storm a-brewing!"

Riku's head snapped up and looked out the window.

"Oh shoot!"  
Riku shouted as he jumped out of bed and hastily pulled on his shoes.

"Whoa there buddy!"  
Jack tried to calm the boy.  
"Where's the fire?"

"Storms! Haruhi hates storms! She's terrified of thunder!"  
Riku shouted.

"Hmm. Well you better go to her. She needs you."  
Jack said as he calmly laid back against the bed.  
"I'll stay here and keep your pillows cool."

Riku nodded and sprinted out his room and towards Haruhi's room. Throwing open the door, Riku realized there was no one in there. Running back out of the room, Riku looked around for someone to direct him to his sister when he heard the first clap of thunder.

"Hey what's wrong, Riku?"  
The blond senior asked when he found the boy in the hallway.

"Oh!"  
Riku jumped in surprise.  
"Um. Do you two know where Haruhi's at?"

"I think she's with Kyo-chan up in his room!"  
Honey declared.  
"Why are you looking for her?"

**FLASHBACK**

_**'Everyone is being stupid today'**_  
**Riku thought in annoyance as he kicked a empty soda can as he walked home from school. **

**The 9 year old had gotten in trouble with his teacher for eating the other students snack again. Miss B had then made him change his green card from the behavior chart into the yellow card as a warning. This isn't a rare occurrence for the class since Riku was often scolded for being loud.**

**The boy had a good heart and many teachers loved to have the boy around. But sometimes, the boy's good heart would get him into trouble. Like the time he tried to bring sand into the classroom for a classmate of his because she couldn't got outside and make a sand castle that day due to a broken arm, restricting her to participate in recess.**

**As long as he didn't go pass orange, and into red, Riku was ok. Pulling a red card meant he would get a call home from his teacher. Riku really didn't want his mom to be unhappy with him. She gets unpleasant when she's unhappy.**

**Finally walking up to the driveway of his home, the little boy walked briskly up to his front door and turned the knob. Only to find it locked. Sighing in exasperation, Riku walked back a few steps and looked towards the living room window. **

_**'Thank you mama Jesus!'**_  
**Riku thought happily as he saw that it was opened slightly.**

**Looking around and making sure no one was looking. Riku walked towards the window and pushed it open. Thankfully, the old thing was able to open wide enough for the boy to squeeze in. **

**Once inside, the blue eyed boy looked around the house, sighing at the huge mess he would have to clean up, and looked for his mother.**

**"Hey mom?!"**  
**The young boy called as he walked through the house.**

**"MOMMA! IM HOME!"**  
**The boy called out once more as he walked into the small kitchen area. **

**Riku pouted as it turned up empty but then frowned when he noticed a small note taped to the fridge.**

_**' I'll be out till morn. Don't call the cops again.**_  
_** - Your mother'**_

**Riku sighed and threw the note in the trash beside the counter, along with all the other pieces of trash he found along the way, might as well clean the rest of the house while he's at it.**

**Several hours later, Riku flopped onto the floor and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He really gated cleaning. After a few minutes of just sitting there, the little boy stood up carefully and walked over to his discarded back pack. He picked that up and placed it in the hallway closet, out of the way since it was Friday and no homework was assigned to him anyways. Riku look back at the clock, already past midnight. The boy yawned and shuffled over to his bedroom grabbed his night gear (PJ bottoms and pokemon t-shirt) and changed in the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, the young boy walked back to his room.**

**Riku silently pushed the self learning language books off his bed and climbed in after saying a quick prayer. The boy wasn't religious but it was a habit he did every night before climbing into bed. Closing his eyes, Riku fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**Or at least he tried to. A loud clap of thunder shook the house and caused Riku to jump out of bed. **

**"Dang! So close."**  
**The boy mumbled as he stood up once more.**

**Walking back out of his room and into the kitchen area. Riku picked up the phone and dialed a number he memorized by heart.**

**(I don't know that time difference from Riku's place to Japan so just bear with me!)**

**"Hello~ Fujioka residence!"**

**"Dad?"**  
**Riku asked. Switching languages was hard at first but the young boy quickly got used to it.**

**"Oh! Riku-chan! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing calling this fine evening~? Shouldn't you be asleep?"**  
**The voice from the other end asked.**

**"Yeah, it is pretty late here. But I need to talk to Haruhi."**  
**Riku mumbled quietly.**

**"Of course! I'll go get her!- HARUHI~ PHONE FOR YOU~!"**

**A few seconds later, a new voice rang from the other end.**  
**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Haruhi."**  
**Riku greeted **

**"Oh Riku! How are you?"**  
**Haruhi chirped happily.**

**"Not so good. Today was horrible!"**  
**Riku complained.**

**"Really? What happened?"**  
**Haruhi asked concerned.**

**From there Riku explained to her what happened that day, pausing only to let Haruhi reply at some moments. **

**"-Sigh- why did you eat their snacks? That's not very nice."**  
**Haruhi scolded.**

**"I didn't know it was theirs!"**  
**The was no way he would tell Haruhi he stole their snacks because he was still hungry for not having lunch that day... Or any type of food since breakfast from the day before. Which reminded him that he had not had supper today either. A loud grumble from his belly caused Riku to blush, as it was loud enough for Haruhi to hear. **

**"It seems like your still hungry Ri-chan."**  
**Haruhi giggled from the other end.**  
**"Here I'll let you go so you could get something to eat- Wait, my daddy wants to speak with you!"**  
**Riku heard the quiet sound of the phone shuffling before he heard an older voice on the phone.**

**"Son? Wait one second."**  
**Riku heard the male say before the man continued speaking again.**  
**"Sorry, I had to ask your sister to do something for me."**

**Now this caused Riku to worry a little since Ryoji just made Haruhi leave the room, probably to speak to him about something he didn't want her to hear about.**

**"ok."**  
**The young boy said in a quiet voice.**

**"Son? Is what I heard true? Why would you take the other kids snacks?"**  
**Ryoji asked softly.**

**"I dunno."**  
**Riku mumbled as he pulled himself up to sit on the counter next to the phone jack.**

**"Well there must have been a reason. Were you still hungry?"**

**"yes."**  
**Riku confessed with small tears prickling in his eyes.**

**"Did you eat lunch?"**

**"Didn't have any."**  
**Riku replied, it was very hard to lie to his father. Believe me, he tried and failed miserably.**

**"Oh Riku. It's ok I'm not mad,don't cry."**  
**Ryoji soothed as he heard his son sniff over the phone.**

**"'m not crying."**  
**Riku said in a small voice wiping his eyes free from tears.**

**The man on the other end sighed and quickly changed the subject.**  
**"So why did you call today."**

**Riku grinned forgetting about his tears and jumped off the counter and ran towards the window.**  
**"There's a huge thunderstorm going on right now."**

**"Oh really now."**  
**The man chuckled.**

**"Yeah! It's huge! The house even shakes every time thunder strikes!"**  
**Riku gushed happily.**

**"Very cool."**  
**Ryoji laughed quietly, though a little subdued after Riku said 'The house'. Shouldn't it be 'My house'?**  
**"Calling to make sure there isn't a storm here?"**

**"Yup! I know how Haruhi hates them, I just hope that stormy stays with me and not visit you guys!"**  
**Riku announced as he wagged another strike of lightning light up the house.**

**"Stormy? I hope so to. You and Haruhi are thunder buddies for life,huh?"**  
**Ryoji chuckled at the childish name for a thunder storm.**

**"Thunder buddies? Yeah! We're Thunder Buddies! I should tell-"**  
**Riku was cut off from the from the front door suddenly slammed open.**

**"KID! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"**  
**A voice shouted from the entrance.**

**"Gotta go dad."**  
**Riku whispered into the phone as he silently ran back to the kitchen to return the phone.**

**"Riku, what's going on?What was that noise?"**  
**Ryoji asked in concern.**

**"...Something scarier than thunder has arrived. I love you guys! Bye."**  
**The little boy dismissed quickly then slamming the phone back to it's cradle.**

**Smiling sadly, Riku looked at the phone once more before attempting to make quick escape back to his bedroom.**

**He didn't make it.**

**FLASHBACK END**

"Thunder Buddies for life... How cheesy."  
Riku murmured as he was brought out of his day dream.  
"Sorry guys. Gotta get to muh sis!

The young boy ran towards Kyoya's room, followed by Honey and Mori, but skidded to a stop when he noticed Kyoya himself standing outside his room with the twins.

"Heh. The gangs almost all here."  
Riku chuckled in amusement.

"Tamaki and Haruhi are inside."  
Kaoru said as he motioned to the closed door.

"Oh that's nice. That mea- wait! Tamaki and Haruhi! In a room! ALONE!"  
Riku shouted as he made a 'WTF' face.

"Eh calm down, Riku."  
Hikaru said.

"Tamaki wouldn't do anything."  
Kaoru added.

"You sure."

"Weeelll."  
They said together.  
"Not really."

Nodding at the identical boys, Riku turned and opens the door.

"...With the headphones and blindfold on, you won't be able to see or hear anything! Isn't that great!"  
Tamaki exclaimed as he knelt down beside Haruhi who was sitting on the floor.

"Wow! Your right!"  
Haruhi admitted happily.

"Who knew the King was such a pervert."  
Hikaru said bringing Tamaki's attention the people at the door.

"Your right, Hikaru."  
Riku mumbled as he walked into the room and pulled his sister up into a standing position.  
"Why is a pervert alone with my sister?"

Tamaki turned pale and began to shake his head furiously.  
"N-no its not-"

"Well this will not do. No at all. I can't just simply let a pervert get away with something like this."  
As Riku said this, a sudden strike of lightning illuminated the room causing the angry boy to look even more menacing.  
"Let's go Haruhi. It's getting late. See you later, Suoh."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Never mind that, Haru-chan."

* * *

The weekend at the beach was finally over, and everything was ok...well not everything.

"Im not a PERVERT!" Tamaki shouted once again as he tried to get Haruhi to vouch for him.

"Now I know what S&M is. Wow...I cant believe I almost let you get away with that." Haruhi grumbled as she rolled the window up, cutting off whatever Tamaki was about to say.

Tamaki watched helplessly as the limo the others were in began to move away...without him.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

"NO! STUPID PERVERT TRYING TO GET WITH MY SISTER!"

Of course the fun had to end at one point when Kyoya signaled the driver to stop and let the blond in the limo. Again, Jack refused to ride in a small space enclosure, so he opted to fly ahead and meet Riku back at his house. The limo inside was very loud. With the twins and Honey singing, Riku asking Kyoya to lend him his Tablet again, Kyoya refusing Riku, And Tamaki begging for forgiveness to Haruhi, it was no wonder the driver had put up the privacy shield. The noise continued until a distinct ringtone rang through the limo.

_"Funny dj, please take me to the party _  
_And let me dance alone _  
_Until the lights are on_  
_Funny dj, please take me to the party _  
_And let the music play until the break of day _

_We've been aside since i meant to be_  
_A part of you that was just awaking_  
_My life with you is a fantasy_  
_I am your prince and you are my king_  
_You say your thing drives sometimes you insane_  
_You think you're no good father_  
_And so you're-"_

After motioning for everyone to quiet down. Riku answered his out dated phone with an embarrassed blush.

"Hello? Are my seven days up yet?" Riku Answered 'normally'.

"Oh hey Layla! Whats up" The boy said quickly switching back to English with a huge grin. By now every one looked to Kyoya, hoping to get a clear translation. Said host nodded discretely and mouth the word 'later'. Turning back to the Blue eyed teen, the host noticed his smile flipped to an uneasy frown. "Oh... I see. Next week, right?...Thanks for calling then... Bye."

Riku slowly took his phone away from his face and slipped it back into his pants pocket, not saying a thing to anyone.

"Uh who was that, Riku? What did they say?" Haruhi Asked.

Riku looked at his sister and smiled. "Eh, That was Layla! A friend of mine from back home! She just called to inform me about something...Nothing important." The young boy replies with a shrug of indifference.

Haruhi nodded but knew her brother was lying, along with everyone else. Riku truly was a horrible liar at times, though she didn't call him out on it since it wasn't a good time or place to interrogation the boy. So instead she at back and had the same thought as everyone else in he back of the limo.

_'Who exactly is Layla?'_

* * *

**And DONE!**

**Finished in one day! haha awesome right? **

**Well can anyone guess who Layla is. I bet no one could guess. MWHAHA.**

**Lol TED reference in this chapter. Saw that movie last night and loved it. The thunder buddies thing totally reminded me of Haruhi and Riku so I couldn't resist.**

**Next Chapter should be up before the end of this month. lol I've been planning the next chap for the longest time so I hope it turns out the way I want it to. **

**And since I forgot to do this earlier: **

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS **

**Please Review! It makes updates happen faster!**


	11. Rise of the Guardians Part 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Riku once promised himself he would never shed a tear for stupid reasons. He was not a wuss. He could handle keeping in tears... Most of the times, and so far, he's been pretty damn good at it.

Then Disney came along.

"NOO! DON'T DO IT RALPH!"  
A blue eyed teen cried out as he watched an animated man with large arms begin to crush a small go kart.  
The young teen then crushed the orange throw pillow against his body as he began to nervously bite at his finger nails.

"Calm down, Riku. It's just a movie."  
Haruhi grumbled in annoyance as she too watched the film. Though she would never admit it to her brother, the girl felt like crying out the same way her brother had... But she was to 'mature' to do so.

Riku nodded slightly at his sister, obviously not truly listening to the girl as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. The girl sighed and leaned back against her seat on the couch and turned her head to complain to her father... Only he was to caught up in drying his eyes with a tissue to notice.

Haruhi huffed in slight amusement as she finally stood up from the couch and carefully stepped over Riku, who had made himself comfortable on the floor in front of them.

_'They're almost as bad as Tamaki senpai.'_  
Haruhi thought in slight annoyance.

The young girl quietly made her way to the kitchen area to finish the homework her language teacher had assigned to the class that day. She knew that if she were to stay and watch the rest of the film with the others, she would forget to do her work. She didn't mind missing the movie, in fact, this is the third time they had watched the english movie since Riku got here.

Her brother only brought three boxes of his belongings when he moved in. One box containing his clothes, and the second full of movies he had collected over the years. The third box... Well the third box didn't really have anything in it. Riku called that box his 'thinking box'. Basically, when the boy had trouble thinking; he would sit in the box, stand up and step out, and repeat until he began to think clearly again. The first time Riku had done this she had thought he was joking. The next three or four times he done it... Well Haruhi seriously considered calling someone about it but refrained from doing so because she thought it was pretty cute and clever.

Haruhi covered her mouth as she yawned and pulled open her text book to begin working on her homework. She was about to write down her first answer when she heard a knock on the door. Haruhi huffed as she set down her pencil and walked over to the front door.

"Sup."  
A certain winter spirit greeted casually as the young girl opened the door.

Haruhi shook her head in bemusement. She could not get over the fact that The Jack Frost was real. More so that the immortal spirit was such good friends with her half brother.

"Hey, Jack."  
Haruhi greeted, hastily remembering the white hair teen disliked the honorifics added to the end of his name as well.

"Can Riku come out and play."  
Jack teased as he leaned against the door frame.

Haruhi rolled eyes and nodded slightly then motioned him to wait for a moment. The girl silently walked over to her brother and crouched beside him.

"Jack is at the door."  
She informed him quietly.

Riku looked as if he didn't hear him, but gave the slightest of nods. He then motioned with his eyes towards they're father, who didn't take notice of their exchange.

The teenage girl nodded and stood up.

"Riku are you seriously crying over a cartoon."  
She teased as she placed her hands on her hips.

Riku's eyes widened as he to stood up as well.  
"N-No I'm not! The room is just really dusty and it got into my eyes."

"Sure there is."  
Haruhi shot back in amusement.

"Whatever. I'm going outside for a bit to clear my dust filled eyes."  
Riku grumbled as he pulled on his red converse.

"Put on a jacket, son. It's cold outside... And don't stay out to long, it's already dark outside."  
Ryouji told his son eyes not once straying away from the television.

"Sure thing, pops."  
Riku shouted as he quickly threw on his prized Pikachu hoodie and ran out the door, then closing it behind him.  
"Hey, Jack! Where have ya been?"

Jack shrugged and began to float towards the roof of the apartment building. Riku grumbled as he followed his floating friend by scaling the building after him.  
"Jerk."  
He mumbled to himself as he pulled himself onto the roof.

"What did you say?"  
Jack asked in mock anger.

"...Depends on what you heard."  
Riku replied nervously. The young boy stood there sheepishly for a moment before grinning and running towards the AC unit and sat down.  
"So where have you been? I haven't seen you since we went to the beach!"

Jack grinned and shrugged once more.

"... Are you gonna tell me?"  
Riku asked slowly, in a tempt to get his friend to explain further.

Jack's grin became wider as he shook his head.

"Your gonna make me guess, arnt you?"  
Riku grumbled.

The winter spirit laughed louder and shook his head.  
"Na! I was just messing with ya! Making you guess would have taken hours!"  
Jack teased as he pulled something out of his pocket from his hoodie.  
"Happy 15 birthday, kid."

Riku's eyes widened as he caught the small object wrapped in old newspaper.  
"Wha? How'd you know?"

"Haruhi told me! I know it's a day early but I didn't want to hold o to that thing any longer."  
The winter spirit replied excitedly.

"T-thanks, Jack."  
Riku said with a wide grin. The boy was honestly surprised with this revelation. He was planning on ignoring his birthday this year, telling people he had already turned fifteen in order to skip the whole 'happy birthday' ordeal. Riku felt celebrating ones birthday was weird and awkward. Like seriously, what was he supposed to say to someone when they congratulated him. 'Thanks! I'm glad I was born too!'... No.

His father and sister had done something small for his birthday today as well. Seeing as it was Easter Sunday and they both had to work or school the next morning. Haruhi made his favorite meal, spaghetti and frosted flakes, and watch any movie of his choosing. And it was by far one of the best birthdays Riku had ever had.

"What is it?"  
Riku asked curiously as he stared down at the wrapped package.

"A Car."  
Jack replied sarcastically.  
"Just open it."

Riku laughed and did as told. He was about to tear the paper off when Jack began to speak again.

"... I'm heading back to Burgess tonight."  
The winter spirit said quietly as he watched Riku pause on his unwrapping.

The almost fifteen year old nodded slowly and looked up at Jack for a second with an unreadable look. He knew Jack would come back eventually but he still held some fear that one of his closest friends may not want to come back. The young boy thought for a moment before his signature grin took over his face.

"Would you mind some company?"  
Riku asked curiously.

The winter spirit's eyes widened in surprise and didn't say anything. His human friend chuckled before jumping off the AC unit, shoving the half unwrapped present into his sweatshirt pocket and headed to the side of the building where he began to climb down.

"W-wait! Riku, where are you going?"  
Jack shouted as he hurried after his friend.

Riku laughed again before he ran into his apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Almost ten minutes later, the door of the apartment opened once more and Riku walked out with a huge grin.

"Told my dad if I could sleepover at Red's house! He hesitated for a bit before he relented and told me i better call him every day!"  
Riku said excitedly as he slipped his black messenger bag on, along with a grey Jansport backpack that most likely held several spare change of clothes and other things that wouldn't fit his black bag.  
"Of course I told Haruhi where I was really going, can't lie to her. All I need to do now is call Red and ask him to cover for me... He does owe me a favor after the time I helped him with the hot sauce incident."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He couldn't really say no now. Not like he was going to in the first place.  
"Alright then. But I have some ground rules!  
Number one: I'm in charge. If I say something you have to listen to me.  
Número dos: don't wander off.  
Point 3: When we are flying, for no reason what so ever will you let go.  
And D: Please for the love of what's holy, don't talk to strangers... You might corrupt them. Got it."

"Yes sir!"  
Riku saluted.

The young boy and spirit once again headed for the roof. Once there Jack instructed his brother figure over to himself and hefted the teen onto his back piggy back style. The ice teen grunted as he calmly made his burden loosen his arms around his neck, since it was cutting off his oxygen.

"You ready, kid?"  
Jack said once he waved off the apologetic look.

"Yeah!"  
Riku said excitedly.

"Okay then. Wind! Take us home!"

And just like that, human and spirit where off, hidden in the clouds.

* * *

"THIS IS AWESOME!"  
Riku exclaimed as they flew across the ocean in an incredible rate.

Jack only laughed and did another somersault in the air.  
"We'll be in Burgess in about... 3 minutes."  
The older teen informed his charge.

"What!? Dude, it's been like half an hour! Did we seriously get from Japan to America in less than an hour?"  
Riku asked surprised as he tried to peer over the seemingly endless clouds.

"Yup! I could have gone faster but I decided to take the scenic route."  
Jack said with a chuckle.

Riku eyes widened in shock before a wide grin spread across his face.  
_'Awesome!'_

A few moments later, Jack began a slow decent onto snow covered ground.  
"Welcome to my humble abode."  
Jack said in a fake British accent.

The blue eyed teen smiled joyously as he jumped off his friends back and looked around curiously.

It was like a winter wonderland... One you would Usualy find in pictures or in movies. Pure white snow covered the ground and trees while the sun shone brightly above them causing the snow to sparkle in the light. A small iced over pond in the center of it all brought Riku to the conclusion that this was the pond Jack told him he woke up at.

"This is so cool... No pun intended."  
Riku said as he sat heavily to the ground.

Jack nodded in agreement as he let the boy rest for a bit. All the excitement must have caught up with him. Though one question nagged him in the back of his mind and 300 year old teen couldn't help but ask...

"Why did you want to come anyways?"

Riku tensed for a split second before letting a sigh escape him.  
"Well... For one, I thought it'd be fun and... cause Burgess isn't to far from my home town."  
The boy confessed sullenly.

Jack sighed and nodded. His friend must have felt homesick, but he couldn't help but feel as there was more to the story than was being told.

"Hey! How about I give you a tour?"  
The white haired teen asked with a grin.  
"No use of just sitting here."

Riku laughed and nodded as he got up from his sitting position. After dusting off the snow from his clothes, the boy motioned for his friend to lead the way.

"Technically, it's still Saturday here.  
Jack informed the brown hairs boy.  
"Easter isn't until tomorrow and it'll be your birthday in two days."(1)

"Heh, if you explain it that way... It feels like we time traveled."  
Riku laughed as they walked passed a small park filled with kids.

Jack nodded with a grin and motioned over to the kids playing in the snow. There seemed to be some trouble involving an angry little girl.  
"Watch this."

The winter spirit grinned as he blew into his hand forming a perfect snowball and aimed for the raging girl. The spirit then threw the snowball with perfect accuracy, hitting the little girl in the face.  
What happened next shocked the blue eyed teen. The young girl's frown slowly shifted into a huge grin as she bent down to gather snow into her arms to throw at another child closest to her.

"... Your snowballs cause epic snowball wars?"  
Riku inquired curiously as he watched things play out.

Jack only shrugged before a mischievous smirk grew on his face.  
"Looks like it... Why don't you see for yourself."

Riku looked over at his friend in confusion before his eyes widened when he saw what was about to happen.

Jack had made another snowball and aimed at Riku for a second before throwing it at something behind him.

Riku stood frozen for a second before turning around slowly. A young boy, about ten years old, with brown hair and eyes stood there staring at the teen with a strange glint in his eyes. Riku took slow steps backwards as he noticed all movement around him has stopped. Looking around, the teen winced realizing they had gained the attention of the other kid's in the park. Laughing nervously, Riku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before turning around and taking off in a sprint.

"GET HIM!"

Riku heard Someone shout from behind him.

Urging himself to move faster around the park, Riku hastily pulled on his hood and made a sharp turn. Sadly, his so called 'friend' predicted his plans and conjured up a small patch of ice conveniently placed in Riku's path. The teen gave a startled yelp as he flopped down onto his back.

Groaning from the slight pain, Riku sat up slowly and opened his eyes hesitantly to look around his current spot, Hoping and praying that he wasn't caught by the younger kids.

To bad Riku was never a fast runner.

Faces red from exertion, the kids, who have been chasing Riku for about 3 minutes, smirked down at the teen and held chunks of cold snow above his head.

Riku sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

" win. Just, make it as quick and painless as you can."

The rest of the afternoon was spent run around the park and fighting off a small army of trigger happy children all the while cursing Jack with every threat and name that came to mind.

* * *

"You know, Jack?"

Riku started as he began to walk away from his new friends.

"I think I hate you as much as I love you... But that was pretty fun."

Jack laughed uproariously as he pulled the much younger teen into a side hug.

"Aw! I knew you loved me! Now give me a smooch."

The winter spirit teased as Riku laughed and pushed him off himself.

Their time at the park was great. Jack ended up giving Jamie, the boy who started the huge chase, an impromptu sled ride across town. The landing was a little messy, causing the boy to loose his tooth in the process, but the boy didn't mind. In fact, he seemed over joyed with the prospect of the tooth fairy visiting him that night.

It was currently around 10 in the evening, Riku and Jack were out walking around Burgess smiling and retelling each other about this days events. The boys laughed loudly at the memory of when Cupcake had slid on the slippery floor, knocking down half of the fort and several kids along the way.

Jack was about to speak one more and inform his charge that they should begin looking for a nice spot to rest for the night when a dark shadow swept over them. The winter spirit instantly went on guard and began to scope out the area. The frost teen caught the strange creature moving quickly from one building to the other from the corner of his eye and noticed it landing behind the small building about six feet away from them. Jack nervously pushed Riku behind him as they began to trek into a dark alleyway.

"Who's there?"

Jack shouted into the alleyway as the teens walked foward.

_'I bet this is the part we get murdered. At least that's what Law and Order taught me.'_

Riku thought as he shivered from both fear and cold.

Aloud crash was heard a little to the left of where the boys were standing, causing them to jump in surprise. Riku hesitantly walked forward to the overturned trash cans and peered over the edge of the metal rim. Jack was about to pull the boy back when Riku began to chuckle softly. Reaching his hands over the mass pile over trashcans, Riku pulle out a small smokey grey tabby kitten.

"Dude! We're such pansy's! It's Just a cat!"

Riku said with a laugh as he began to sooth the disturbed kitten.

Jack let out a breath of relief seeing the threat wasn't really a threat. Walking towards the shorter teen, Jack held the kitten by the scruff of its neck and held it at eye level with himself.

"Dumb cat. Scared me half to death."

The frost teen scolded the kitten.

"Aw common, Jack! No harm done."

Riku said as he snatched the cat back and hugged it tightly.

"Hey... Can i keep it?"

"Wha?! No! Of course you can't keep that thing!"

Jack shouted incredulously.

"Aw common, please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nuh uh."

"PLEAAASSSSEEE!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"PUH-LEASE?!"

"DAMNIT! FINE! Keep the stupid cat! just stop whining!"

Jack shoued as he pulled on his hair in frustration.

"Your sister is going to kill me."

"AWESOME! I'll name you Steve!"

Riku declared as he looked into the kitten acid green eyes.

"...Um, Riku? The cat is female. Steve is a guys name."

Jack informed the excited boy while trying to fight back an amused smile.

"... Steve can be a unisex name."

Riku said with a shrug.

Jack shook his head in a disapproving manner and let out a 'tsk' as he pointed to the hissing cat.

"I don't think she likes that name, kid. Try something else."

Riku looked down at his new cat for a moment before grinning madly.

"You shall now bare the name of Fish!"

The teen declared proudly then smiling bigger when he heard Fish pur in delight.

"Fish? Really? Weird cat for a weird boy."

Jack said with small laugh.

Riku gave the frost teen a halfhearted glare as pulled down the zipper to his hoodie, placed the cat inside, and pulled it back closed just under the kittens head in attempt to keep Fish from getting cold.

Just as the boys were about to leave, another crash rang through the small alleyway.

_'Not another cat.'_

Jack thought with a groan.

"Hello Mates."

Something said pulling the attention of the two teens towards a tall figure at the entrance of the alley.

Jacks eyes widened in recognition and quickly pulled the younger teen behind him once more so that his body was hiding the boy from any unwanted eyes.

"Bunny!"

Jack called out 'happily'.

As Jack called out to the figure, the large... thing walked forward, revealing himself to the two boys with the little light that lit the alley. The figure turned out to be a six foot tall bunny rabbit. The bunny had what seemed to be tribal tattoos on his fur where his forehead and several other random places on running along his body, a long sash against the bunny's chest holding multicolored eggs, two golden arm braces covering his wrists and a pair of boomerangs strapped to his back.

"...Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe."

Aster E. Bunnymund commented lightly causing Riku to grin in delight at seeing one of the special spirits from the book.

"Aww your still not mad about that, are you?"

Jack asked with a lopsided grin.

Yes."

Bunny deadpanned reaching behind his back to finger one of his boomerangs.

"Lucky for you that's not what this is about."

He said pointing the boomerang at Jack.

"Finding you was easier than expected."

Commented as he began to inspect his boomerangs.

"Fellas."

Riku looked around in confusion, not risking to sneak another peak at the Easter bunny in hopes of staying undetected. Suddenly, a pair of giant fury grabbed hold of both Jack an himself and flung them like rag dolls inside to what seemed to be some sort of sack. The weight of Jack slamming into his stomach caused Riku to wheeze and cough, though the pain disappeared almost immediately as the boy felt the sack getting picked up and thrown across the air. Though it seems like luck was on his side though when he fell on top of the winter spirit that time around. Riku purposely dug his knee into Jack's side as he flopped behind the other teen, away from the opening of the sack.

Jack grunted and glared at the brunet, even though it was to dark for the other to tell, and quickly stepped out of the sack, carefully stepping on the opening with his foot so his companion wouldn't climb his way out and be discovered by the others.

"Ah Jack Frost."

A deep Russian accent cut through the silence.

"We've been expecting you. I 'ope the yeti's been treating you nicely, no?"

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal" Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Riku snickered quietly when he heard his friend's usual irritated voice speak and wished he could step away so that he could have a peek of whats going on.

"This is pretty cool, eh Fish."

The boy whispered to his cat who surprisingly stayed quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Oh good! That was my idea."

The unfamiliar voice replied as jolly as before making the blue eyed teen believe the person who was speaking was he legendary Sana clause himself. Oh how much he wished he could just see them!

Riku sighed out of boredom and moved slowly so as that he was laying on his stomach with the opening of the sack closest to his head, in hopes that if Jack did step off, he would be able to peek out. carefully setting the kitten to rest beside him, Riku nudged the opening and grinned that as he did the weight of Jack's foot disappeared allowing the boy to open the sack ever so slightly.

Cautiously, Riku poked his head out and looked across the vast room of what he believed was Santa's Workshop. Well the boy had no choice to believe it was the workshop, judging the beautiful red, green and gold that adorned the walls and the vast amount of toys, cookies, and tiny elf like being cluttered around the room. Speaking of Elves... Those cookies looked absolutely delicious. The boy's stomach gave a quiet grumble of hunger causing Riku to realize he hasn't had anything to eat in the last 10 hours. Grinning in happiness, the young boy reached his arm out towards a distracted elf and quickly snatched a cookie off the plate.

Taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie, Riku's eyes widened in wonder. These were by far one of the best cookies he has ever consumed! They even knocked Haruhi's awesome peanut butter cookies off of first place. And that was really saying something. Riku quickly finishing off the first cookie then reached out the sack to grab another only to stop when he grabbed something that most certainly was not a cookie. Grinning sheepishly, Riku looked at the small golden man who stared down at Riku with raised eyebrows.

"Er, Hello!"

The boy greeted causally. Riku didn't know what to expect of the small sand covered man, but he did know one thing for sure.

Haruhi is going to kill him if she ever finds out.

* * *

**AND THERE'S RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

**At first I wasn't to sure if I was going to include the movie in this fic, but I decided to do so anways. **

**Sorry its a week late! My internet was down so I couldn't update. Not sure when I'll post the next chapter though, SORRY!**

**Till next time!**


	12. Rise of the Guardians Part 2

**SURPRISE****! Decided I didn't want to stop writing this fic. So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the scare.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

If you ever met a six foot tall rabbit, a Russian with tattoos on both forearms, a women who resembled some sort of bird (very pretty lady I might add), and a small mall made up of sand; I would bet that the average person would freak out.

To bad Riku isn't what you would call average.

"Sup."  
Riku said with nod towards the short man.  
"How you doin'?"

The young boy grinned happily as he stood from the floor, remembering to grab Fish, and waved at the magical figures with his free arm. Silence racked the room for a moment as the unknowns where shocked with having a surprised member at their meeting. Jack just stood awkwardly mentally debating whether he should blame Riku or himself. Though the white haired spirit knew one thing, Haruhi must never find out.

"... Jack?"  
The big man said with a thick Russian accent.  
"Who's dis?"

Jack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously, a habit he picked up from his human friend.  
"Err... This is Riku Fujioka."  
Jack introduce, trying his hardest to keep a happy tone in his voice.  
"He's a friend of mine."

Riku nodded happily ignoring the dubious stares sent his way.  
"It's true!"

"How did you get here, Riku?"  
The giant bunny man asked uncharacteristically.

Jack quickly turned and stared at the rabbit eyes full of shock. He's never heard the man... Bunny sound decent. Let alone nice. Then again, he was a guardian. Protector of children or ankle biters as the furry creature liked to call them. Riku apparently fell into that category.

"You should know Sir bunny! You shoved us into some stuffy sack then threw us in the...North pole? Whoa! You furry guys have a great arm since you managed to get us from Burgess to the North Pole!"  
Riku said momentarily off subject.  
"Who are you guys... And lady anyways?"  
The boy asked even though he had a small idea of who these people were.

"Riku, this is Santa, Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, and the Sandman or North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy."  
Jack introduced to the boy.

Riku nodded once again with his trademark goofy grin.  
"Today probably just turned into one of the coolest days of my life."

"Vell! Now Vhat the introductions are complete, ve must speak, jack, about your status as guardian."  
North said happily as he motioned the winter spirit to follow him.  
"Alone."

Jack rolled his eyes but followed the man without complaint... Well not too loudly at least.

Riku sighed tiredly as he watched his friend leave the large room but smiled once more as he faced the remaining occupants in the room.  
Tooth and Sandy returned the boy's smile with their own while Bunny just shifted from one foot to another nervously.

"Err... Sorry 'bout the whole shoving into a sack thing, mate."  
Bunny said with a sheepish smile.  
"Didn't notice you standing there."

"Ah, don't worry about it, sir! It wasn't a fun landing but I was never planning on holding it against you."  
Riku said with a shrug.

"Ohh! You're so adorable!"  
Tooth squealed as she quickly flew in front of the boy.  
"And you brush regularly!"

Sandy shook his head in amusement as he motioned for the blue feathered woman to release the young boy. Tooth smiled apologetically as she did so, nearly attacking the boy in a hug as he blushed from the sudden contact.

Riku adjusted his hold on his new kitten friend before giving a gasp of realization.  
"I forgot! This is Fish!"  
He announced proudly, holding up the kitten for the others to see.

"Aw he's cute!"  
Tooth gushed giving Riku an encouraging smile.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically while giving the boy a thumbs up while Bunny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah... Cute."  
The rabbit grumbled quietly.  
"I think it's about time we took the ankle biter home, don't you think?"

"No! I have to stay with Jack!"  
The boy shouted urgently.  
"It was rule número dos!"

"Wha?"  
The giant furry asked in slight shock.  
"What... Rules?"

"The rules and trade bestowed upon me by Jack while on this trip!"

"Ok. That's... Good?"  
Tooth said hesitantly.

Riku laughed silently at their reactions. Clearly they haven't met a Japanese/American/Hispanic male such as Riku himself. And before anyone ask questions, Riku's mother was originally from Spain but grew up in America when her family moved due to her father getting a job there. Riku was always proud of that fact, and he did nothing to hide his heritage, even if his mother would always tease him for being Japanese. Some of here jokes were hurtful but Riku liked to believe his mom was showing him some form of tough love. His mom spoke fluent Spanish all the time. So of course Riku would pick up on it since he's heard the language since he was a child. Japanese was far harder though. Since neither Bruce nor his mother spoke it, it was up to his father to educate Riku on the language and culture. Ryoji tried his hardest to get his only son on Japanese culture but the young boy wouldn't have any of it. His father then gave up and said that Riku was to western to ever remember his manners. He was just glad the boy had the sense to remember them when speaking to use them when needed.

Riku set his small kitten on the ground then yawned tiredly and stretched his arms up above his head, pleased to feel his back crack slightly at the movement. The boy looked around the room for a moment, ignoring the question glances from the three immortals, and grabbed the sack that was used to capture his friend and himself before plopping down on a nearby arm chair. Using the sack as a makeshift blanket, the young boy fell into a deep sleep.

Sandy grinned to himself before sending some of his dream sand to the child before motioning his companions to leave the room quietly and allow Riku to have a well deserved nap.

"Who would name a cat, 'Fish'?"  
Bunny grumbled to himself as he glanced at the cat, who had jumped onto the boy and settled down on his stomach, with a bemused expression.

* * *

"But I don't want to be a guardian."  
Jack ground out for what felt lol the hundredth time. The winter spirit just wanted to get Riku and leave the workshop. But North wouldn't have it.

"Ah but, Jack! Don't you see? You are already a guardian!"  
North boomed happily as he lead Jack back up to where the giant globe was at.  
"You got believers to, no? The children from that school in Japan. Yes, yes! I know them all to well. Most of them are on the nice list!"

"Most?"  
Jack asked slightly amused.  
"I bet Hikaru and Kaoru are on the naughty list. Am I right?"

The giant Russian man laughed loudly and nodded his head.  
"Yes. They are good kids. But they can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"Ha! Don't I know it!"  
Jack said with a pout forming on his face.  
"They once tried to stick me in a microwave to see if I would start to melt."

"Vhat!"  
North said looking surprised.  
"I didn't see that one! My yeti's must be getting lazy."

Jack shrugged and stepped cautiously into the globe room. The winter spirit looked around the room for a moment but relaxed once he saw his charge and his pet sleeping soundly on the armchair across the room. Jack watched the pair for a moment with a fond smile.  
_'I may not want to be a guardian but I'll do my best to protect him and the others.'_

Suddenly curious, Jack flew over to the globe and looked at the lights.  
"So all these lights represent a child who believe, right?"

Bunny who heard the young spirit nodded and walked up to stand next to the winter spirit.  
"Yeah, every child who believes is on that globe. Including your... Friend there."  
Bunnymund said as he took a quick and unsure glance at the sleeping boy.

"Do you have something against Riku?"  
Jack bit out seeing his movement.

"No! Of course not! I don't even know the kid."  
He replied hurriedly.  
"Just been a long time since talking to a human child."

"But your a guardian."  
Jack said.  
"Aren't you guys like obsessed with children?"

"... Ignoring the double meaning, yes it's our job to protect the ankle biters but that doesn't give us a chance to interact with them."  
Bunny said.

"So Jack!"  
Tooth said as she to joined the small group.  
"How did you meet Riku?"

"Christmas time, got lost in Japan."  
Jack started not tearing his eyes away from the lights.  
"Almost had a heart attack when the kid started to talk to me."

"That's so sweet!"  
Tooth gushed.  
"You finally got a believer."

"Its not just Riku now."  
Jack said with a small smile.  
"Along with Riku, I now have eleven kids who believe in me."

The guardians were speechless, here was Jack, a spirit who was invisible to every human in the world for almost 300 years. But now, thanks to one young human, Jack had friends he could actually talk to.

Tooth smiled at Jack and was about to make a comment when she suddenly froze.  
"Oh no."  
She gasped. The fairy looked panicked for a moment before she flew up and out of the workshop through a window.

"The palace!"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and concern. He quickly flew over towards Riku and shook his shoulder in attempt to wake him up.

"Wha? Where's the fire?"  
Riku said still tired from the abrupt awakening.

"We got a bit of a problem, mate."  
Bunny said as he looked down at the boy.  
"Trouble at the tooth palace."

"To the sleigh!"  
North called to the group as he hurriedly grab his swords and ran down the spiral staircase and towards another section of the toy factory. The other remaining four males and cat followed just as quickly.

"There's no way I'm riding in some rickety, old-"  
Jack started just as a huge sleigh slid out from behind a giant garage door.  
"-sleigh... Wow. Maybe just one ride."

Riku cheered loudly and was about hop aboard when a large arm caught him and pulled him back.  
"Wha?"

North smiled at the boy and handed him several items.  
"Here just in case. Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

Riku looked curiously at the four snow globes and wooden bat in his arms.  
"What's the snow globes for?"

"You vill see."  
North said as he easily picked Riku up by his underarms and deposited him next to Sandy.

Riku shrugged and placed the snow globes into his black messenger bag, happy that he left his other bag in the woods back in Burgess. He then carefully tucked Fish into his sweatshirt while laying the baseball bat across his lap.

"Everyone loves the sleigh."  
North said. Bunny though was looking at it nervously.  
"Bunny. What are you waiting for?"

"Err I'd rather use the tunnels, mate."  
Bunny said.  
"It's faster. And uh... Safer."

"Ah, get in"  
North said, grabbing Bunny and putting him down next to Jack. "Buckle up!"

"Where are the bloody seat belts?!"  
Bunny said as he looked around the sleigh.

"That was just expression!"  
North boomed, smiling slightly when Riku laughed at the joke.  
"Are we ready!?"

North then started the sleigh, ignoring the protest coming from the yetis nearby.  
"Here we go!"

They then rode some icy tunnels, causing Norths laughs, Riku and Jacks shouts of excitement and Bunny terrified shouts to echo loudly.

"I 'ope you like de Loopy-loops!"  
North shouted as he looked back at his passengers.

"I hope you like carrots!"  
Bunny retorted causing the 15 year old to shiver and stick his young out in disgust.

"That's gross."

"Hey, Bunny! Look at this view."  
Jack shouted as he stood up and peered over the edge.  
"It's awes- Whoa!"  
The winter spirit shouted as he fell over the edge.

"Man over board, North!"  
Bunny called in a panic trying to see where Jack fell to try and give aid to the boy.

"What a dummy"  
Riku said causing Sandy to look over at him curiously.  
"He should know better. That's why they give you the rules to keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

"Aww see,Bunny! "  
Jack said as he flew back to his seat.  
"You do care!"

"Hold on every one! I know a short cut!"  
North called.

"I knew I should have taken the tunnels."  
Bunny said to himself.

North then threw a snow globe, like ones he had handed to Riku earlier.  
"Tooth palace."  
The Russian said causing the portal/snow globe thing to transport the party to a new location.

Riku was totally awestruck. The palace was beautiful. It looked like something you would see in a story book or a high end fantasy movie. The teen looked around in wonder and amazement but stopped once something caught his eye.

"Hey, Sandy? What are those black horses?"  
Riku asked curiously causing the others to sober up quickly.

"Fearlings! They're taking over tooth palace!"

The 'fearlings' were all over the place. It seemed like thousands of them were swarming around trying to capture Tooth's little fairy helpers. Riku's eyes widened in worry and slight fear as he jumped up from his seat and began to hit as many fearlings as he could with his wooden bat.

"Jack take hold of the reigns!"  
North shouted as he to began to fight against the creatures.

"They're stealing the teeth!"  
Bunny shouted.

"Jack! Look out!"  
North yelled as they were about to hit a tower. Jack veered the sleigh away from it and they landed on the flat area of one of the central towers. Tooth was on the main tower, flying around nervously.

"Tooth! Are you alright!"  
North called out as the group made their way to her.

"They took them... They took my fairies... And the teeth."  
Tooth said in despair.  
"Everything is gone."

Just then a small fairy flew towards Tooth.

"Oh!"  
Tooth exclaimed.  
"At least one of you is alright."

"I have to say, this is very very exciting."  
A voice called. The voice sent a shiver down Riku's spine, causing the teen to clutch his bat tighter against his fists  
"The big four, all in one place. I gotta say I'm a little starstruck."

A tall man dressed in dark robes stood onto of one of the many golden pillars scattered around the room. The man had pale grey skin and dark slicked back hair. All in all, this guy reminded Riku of Severus.

"Dude! I thought Voldy's snake got you."  
Riku said but was silenced by a soft nudge from Jack. Either the man didn't hear him or he was just ignoring the boy.

"Did you like my show on the globe, North?"  
The man said.  
"Got you all together, didn't I?"

"Pitch!"  
Tooth yelled, finally giving the creep a name.  
"You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies-"

"Or what?" Pitch said, cutting Tooth off. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Man I thought British people where supposed to be nice and charming."  
Riku mumbled in regards to Pitch's accent.

"Why are you doing this?"  
North asked, pointing his sword at Pitch.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in"  
Pitch said.  
"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

Riku gave the man a sad look. He was like Jack. But it was harder for him because who would want to believe in figure who brought fear into their dreams.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Pitch said with a laugh.  
"Since when are you all so chummy?"

"I'm not."  
he replied in his defensive stance, raising his staff.

"Oh? And whose this."  
Pitch said looking Riku straight in the eyes.

The room seemed to get colder as Jack stepped in front of his friend in a protective manner.  
"None of your business."

"Well that's not very nice."  
Pitch teased as he looked at each of the guardians.  
"It's rude not to introduce new people to old friends. Here, how about I start. My name is Pitch Black, the Nightmare king. Now, who are you?"

The blue eyed teen looked at  
Pitch for a moment before stepping around Jack, giving the man a full view of the boy.

"I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you... I guess."  
Riku said while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.  
"If the situation was different, I'd ask you lots of questions. But I think that right now is not a good time for that."

Pitch looked down at the boy curiously. The man could feel Riku's fear but the boy was very good at hiding it. Pitch was most impressed that the boy could speak to the nightmare king himself as if it were a causal conversation.

"A human boy?!"  
Pitch said with a smirk.  
"A teenage boy at that. Tell me, why is it that you can see us. Surly you are to old to 'believe, right?"

Riku shrugged and sent the man a grin.  
"You're never to old to believe."

"Interesting."  
Pitch said staring at Riku with a calculating eye.

"Pitch!"  
Bunny yelled, successfully taking the man attention away from the teen. The rabbit angrily bounded over to the nightmare king with Tooth hot at his heels.  
"Get over here!"

Pitch then teleported over to a taller pillar behind the other guardians plus two. Tooth quickly grabbed Bunny's boomerang and flew towards Pitch in an attempt to hit the enemy.  
Just as she got close, a nightmare intercepted Tooth's attack, almost trampling over Tooth in the process.

"Whoa! Hey!"  
Pitch said to the horse.  
"Easy girl, easy. Look familiar Sandman?"  
He asked, getting a bit of black sand from the horse. Sandy just looked at him angrily.  
"Took me a while to perfect to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares."

Tooth flew back nervously to the other guardians.

"Oh don't be nervous"  
Pitch said.  
"It only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you?"  
Bunny asked. He laughed as Tooth handed him back his boomerang.  
"No one's been afraid of you, since the Dark Ages!"

"Ah, the Dark Ages."  
Pitch said, like he was having a flashback.  
"Everyone frightened, miserable. Such happy times for me! All the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts, and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone just wrote me off as a bad dream. Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Boogeyman. Well that's all about to change."

"The dark ages? Damn! You're old!"  
Riku said with a snicker.

Just then, the palace began to shake. Riku began to get nervous and quickly grabbed hold of the nearest person to him with the hand not already clutching onto his baseball bat.

"What's going on?"  
The boy said.

* * *

**Sorry for making this so short. And sorry for saying I was gonna give this fic up. **

**MegaBandChic is now co-writing this fic with me... Which makes her awesome in my book.**

**I promise that I will try and finish this fic till the very end...**


	13. Rise of the Guardians Part 3

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The palace was losing its glossy touch with every second. All the colors looked rusted and abandoned, instead of warm and welcoming.

"Oh look, it's happening already." Pitch said with a sinister smile.

"What is?"  
Riku and Jack asked. Riku was grabbing Jack's sleeve with worry in his eyes. Jack noticed this and pulled Riku closer to him, comforting him.

Tooth saw the one thing that no Guardian should see, children not believing in her.

"Children are waking up and realizing the tooth fairy never came. Heh. It's such a little thing, but to a child."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore."  
Tooth said with sadness in every word.

"Didn't they tell you Jack, Riku? Its great being a guardian! But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hopes, and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing, but fear and darkness and me. It's your turn not to be believed in and your turn to feel true fear, Riku."

Bunnymund threw his boomerang as hard as he could at Pitch, but he dodged them and escaped on his nightmare. Riku and Jack followed the Guardians to a small lake. Jack took Riku bridal style and jumped looked for Pitch, but with no luck.

"He's gone."  
North said dumbstruck. Jack and Riku saw tooth sitting with the few teeth she had.

"I'm sorry about the fairies."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't kick Pitch's ass for you Tooth."

"You should have seen them; they put up such a fight. And Riku, it's not your fault, no one could hit him, not even me."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" "It's not the teeth he wanted, it's the memories inside them."

"What do you mean?"

"What you talkin bout Willis?"  
Jack then punched Riku in the arm to tell him to shut up.

"That's why we collect the teeth Jack; they hold the most important memories of childhood."  
Tooth and Jack moved to a picture on a stone, but seeing how Riku can't fly, swim, or walk on water, he stayed ashore.

"My fairies and I watch over them, and when somebody needs to remember something important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours too Jack, even Riku's."

"Our memories?" Jack asked.

"From when you were young, before you became Jack Frost"

"But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"We all were someone before we became Guardians."  
Jack was breathless. For once his questions would be answered, who was he? Why did the moon choose him? What makes him a Guardian?

"Jack? Earth to Jack? Snap out of it!" Riku yelled.

"All along my memories were here?! I have to go get them!"

"I'm with you buddy! But doesn't Pitch have them?"  
Jack stopped in the air for a second.

"Then we have to get them back!"

Just then, Tooth's feathers began to fall off and more of the palace gets ruined.  
"Oh no! The children. Were too late."

"NO! NO SUCH THING AS TOO LATE!" North was pondering a solution, then it hit him. "Idea! We will collect the teeth!"

"WHAT?!" Both Riku and Tooth said in surprise.

"We collect teeth, children believe, in you!"

"Were talking about 7 continents- MILLIONS of kids-"

"Give me break, do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?"

"And candy I hide from Haruhi in one afternoon?"  
Everyone stared at Riku for a moment.  
"What? I'm gonna help you guys. No way are my favorite legends going to be defeated by this Pitch guy without me.  
"But Riku-"  
Tooth intervened.  
"Wait Tooth, give him a chance. The more the merrier, right?"  
North argued.

"Jack, you help us, we get your memories back."  
Sandy gave Jack thumbs up while Bunnymund just rolled his eyes.

"I'm in."  
The Guardians stopped at Japan first, mostly for Riku to tell Haruhi about all that's happened. Jack dropped Riku off at the apartment. "I'll be back for you in 10 minutes. See you soon! And try not to get hurt."

"Why would I?"

"Knowing you, anything can happen. You met Santa, the Easter Bunny, the tooth fairy, AND the sandman in one day."

"Hey, I got skills." Riku then made a funny Kung Fu pose.

"hahaha, ok, see you soon!"  
Jack ruffled the kid's hair, and with that, Jack flew off.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII II!"  
He heard footsteps and the door unlock.

"Riku? What are you doing here? At this hour?"

"Haruhi, listen very carefully. Hjkstkrdhfsdkdfgjjedufgtdejk-"

"Riku, I can't understand what you're saying."

"Sorry. Ok."  
Riku explained his situation to Haruhi, and everything that happened.

"Ok, so the boogeyman is trying to take over the world?"

"Yup."

"Ok, so I just need to convince the host club that the Guardians are real so they won't disappear?"

"Yup."

"I don't know Riku, are you sure about this? I mean-"

"Please Haruhi! They really need this. They need to exists for the kids. PLEASE?!"  
Riku was pouting and giving puppy dog eyes, a move Haruhi couldn't resist.

"Ok, Ok, I will."

"Thanks sis. I got to go. Tell dad that I'm staying another night at Red's, ok?"

"Fine."

Jack came back just as Riku said farewell.

"All right! Let's collect some teeth! What do I need to do?"

"Here, were having a contest to see who can grab the most teeth. I got some for you."

"Cool, thanks Jack! Now let's get it on!" The Guardians were running everywhere, from Japan, to Russia, to France, even New York. Riku got to bust into someone's house without being caught, how he did that, the Guardians will never know.  
What they also didn't know, was that a nightmare was following them. He saw the Guardians collecting the teeth, he had to tell this to his master.

"The lights; Why aren't they going out?! They're collecting the teeth?! Even that Riku human is helping?" After hearing the news, dozens of happy chirping from the baby teeth could be heard throughout the lair. "PIPE DOWN OR I'LL STUFF A PILLOW WITH YOU!"  
Angry, he growls at his nightmare. "Fine, have your last hurrah. All your hard work will be for nothing, because I have an advantage, isn't that right… Riku?"  
Pitch then destroys his little version of Riku with his fist.

"This kid lost his tooth because of what again?"  
Riku, Jack, and Tooth were in a room to a kid named Jamie, who previously pulverized Riku in a snowball fight when he first arrived at Burgess.  
"A chaotic sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?"  
"Heh, kids."

"I miss doing this. I don't usually get to see the kids at their most peaceful moments."  
She just hovered over Jamie while Riku looked at the kid. He did look rather calm.

"Oh, why not; I forgive you for crushing me with snow kid."  
Jack just smiled at Riku.

"Thanks for being here guys. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I didn't know about your memories Jack. I could have helped."

"Well, let's take care of you first, then Pitch."

"Yeah, we'll be taking care of his-"

"Riku, language, kid?!"  
Jack joked.

"I was going to say butt."

They giggled until North and Sandy came in rather noisy.  
"Here you are! How do you feel Tooth?"

"Believed in!"

"That's what I like to hear."

Just then, a rabbit hole came from the ground with a very annoyed rabbit in it.  
"Oh, I see how it is. You're all working together and making sure the rabbit gets last place."

"SHHHHH."

"Check it out Peter Cotton Tail." Riku and Jack showed Bunnymund their bag of teeth, with a little help from Jack to fill Riku's bag.

"You call that a bag of choppers? Now, THAT is a bag of choppers." Bunnymund was showing off his bag of teeth.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen; this is about Tooth, not a competition. But if it was, I WIN! YEE-HAW! *click* Oh no."

Jamie was awake but what he saw was dream like. Santa, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, AND The Sandman were in his room; even Riku from earlier that day.

"The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise, we came!"

"I'm just here to help kid, not to freak you out."

"He can see us?"  
Jack asked. Riku looked at where the kid was looking, it was not at Jack.  
"Well most of us."  
Riku, seeing Jack upset, put an arm around him to show that there was someone that believed in him.

"Guys, he's still awake."

"Sandy, knock him out!"  
Riku stared at the Sandman, a little surprised.

"Don't do it Sandy, he's just a kid!"

"With the dream sand ya gumby!"

Then, a grey hound starts growling at Bunnymund. Dogs and rabbits don't exactly get along you know. "No, stop Abby! That's the Easter Bunny, what are you doing Abby, down!"

"All Right, no body panic."

"But Bunny, that's a grey hound, they treat rabbits worse than rag dolls and squeaky toys combined!"  
Just as Bunnymund is about to go into combat, Jack nudges Riku just in time for Jack to set off Jamie's alarm clock.  
"Krikie! AHHHH!"  
Sandy tries to knock the dog out, but ends up hitting everyone else. Jack protects Riku from the hurling ball of sand by ducking.

"Oh man do I wish I had a camera."

"I got my phone, will that work?"  
But before they could have more fun, a nightmare comes in from trying to spy on the Guardians.

"Riku, stay here."  
Riku then sits on the floor like a dog. "Good boy!"  
Jack and Sandy go after the nightmare.

Sophie walks into Jamie's room to find everyone asleep.  
"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up?"  
She ignores him and goes for North's snow globe.  
"Uh, kid, put that back please."  
But she trips over Abby and opens a portal to the Warren. Curiosity was getting the better of Sophie; so she walks through the bright colored portal. Sadly, curiosity got to Riku. "What can a little peek do?" He then goes through the portal to the Warren, just as North wakes up.

* * *

**A/N: Hello FanFiction! It's MegaBandchick here. This is my first fan fic on this website. I'm so glad to be helping out with this story and writer, she's AMAZING! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R! XD**


	14. Rise of the Guardians Part 4

**I have to figure out some clever name's for these chapter's. Any idea's anyone?**

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

Turns out, a little peek can do a lot.

Riku walked into the light, no death joke intended, and saw  
the most beautiful field of flowers, trees, even grass, he had ever seen!  
And that's saying a lot since Ourans gardens was said to be one of the best gardens in the world. Riku was about to settle down inder a shady tree when he remembered the kid who opened the portal in the first place.

"Kid! You here?! "  
Riku shouted as he looked around the foliage. Just then, he saw a big bundle of blond hair and a green eye.  
"Hello, what's your name? I'm Riku."  
He got down to her level and smiled.

"Sophie!"  
The excited toddler shouted in glee.

"Hi Sophie, nice to meet you! "  
The teen said before he made a thoughtful face.  
"Look, I have no idea where we are, so in the mean time, call me boss, ok?"  
"Boss, boss!"

"You got it."  
Riku said with a nod as he took Sophie's hand in his own and walked around until they saw the strangest thing, eggs that walked. The ever excited Sophie took off  
at full speed chasing them and Riku picked one up.

"I wonder how they walk?  
Do they have chocolate inside?"  
The teen slowly lifted an egg up at eye level. The egg it self was a painted in a pastel blue with thin yellow lines swirling around the egg. The eggs little legs suddenly pooped into it's body, making it look like a normal egg.

"This is probably Bunny's home!"  
Riku said in amazement.

Studying the egg once more, Riku finally popped the thing in his mouth and began to chew. After a moment, the teen froze and his eyes opened I amazement.  
"Oh... My... God."  
Riku whispered as he swallowed the remaining bits of the rich chocolate egg.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to do at the moment. Millions of thoughts where circling around his head. Some of the loudest were; 'why wasn't he faster' or 'It should have been him, not Sandy'. After the small ceremony the guardians and himself had for the short golden man, Jack announced that he left Riku back at Jamie's house. The others were confused but followed anyways. They didn't see the teen when they woke up, but they thought the kid must have been forgotten when they were in a hurry to leave and find Jack and Sandy.

Jack flew over to the window he was sure led to Jamie's room and carefully slipped in once he opened it wide enough to get through. The others waited patiently for the winter spirit, Tooth clutching nervously on to Riku's backpack jack made sure to pick up on the way.

Almost 15 minutes passed before Jack flew out the window with a furious look on his face.  
"He's not in there."  
Jack said quietly.  
"Where- I thought- Pitch!"

"Calm down, snowflake!"  
Bunny said as he grabbed Jacks shoulders in attempt to calm him down.  
"Pirtch was to busy fighting us for him to grab the kid."

"Yes that is true."  
North said adding his two cents.  
"And on the plus side, I gave The boy some of my snow globes. If Riku's in any trouble, he would have used them to get back to safety."

Tooth nodded quickly and gently took hold of Jack's arm.  
"Please, Jack. We will find Riku but in the mean time, we need to get to Bunny's Warren and help with Easter."

Jack let out a shaky sigh and nodded. The frost teen then grabbed the offered Backpack that Tooth was holding and nodded towards the large bunny.  
"Alright, kangaroo. Let's go."

* * *

Riku was having the time of his life! He's hadn't had this much fun in like forever. This even beats the time when Tamaki fell asleep after club hours and Riku 'accidentally' drew on his face and died his blond hair orange. The glare of death Kyoya sent him was totally worth it.

Riku had found a large pond full of edible paint almost half an hour ago. The teen then instructed his minion- I mean Sophie to hold still as he painted intricate tribal markings on her face. Once he was done, he did the same with himself. The boy then rounded up a group of small eggs and eggs statues and declared himself ruler of this wonderland while naming Sophie his second of command. Those who refused were eaten. Slowly but surely the little eggs submitted and followed Riku around everywhere.

Not long into his ruling, Riku began to see strange things. At one point, he swore he saw little Sophie spout wings and fly. Riku figured it was the sugar that was causing him to hallucinate but he couldn't bring himself to stop consuming all the sweets. Of course the boy stopped munching on his loyal subjects in fear they would commit mutiny and start a civil war, but that didn't stop him from eating from the large bowls of smarties, lifesavers, and gummies.

Thanks god for that stomach of steel.

"Sophie!"  
Riku shouted getting the girl's attention.

"Bunny! Hop, Hop!"  
She squealed

Riku thought for a moment, forgetting why he called her to attention in the first place.  
"Do you like Bunny's?"

"Yes boss!"  
Sophie said with a big smile.

"Do you like waffles?"  
The teen said without looking at the girl.

"Yeah we like waffles!"

"Do you like pancakes?"  
Riku sang as he looked down at the girl with a huge grin.

"Yeah we like pancakes!"  
Sophie sang.

"Do you like frenchtoast?"

"Yea we like french toast!"

"Do-do-d-do can't wait to get a mouth full of WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!"  
Riku sang with Sophie trying but failing to sing along. The two kept it up for a while before they began to munch on their pile of candy.

Looking over his kingdom, Riku let his eyes stray over to his companion; only to see the blond child chasing his subjects into a small cave opening a little ways away from where he was standing. The teen quickly jumped up and pulled of his sweatshirt, revealing his ninja turtle T-shirt, and tied it around his neck as a make shift cape.

"I SHALL SAVE YOU MY PRETTIES!"  
Riku shouted.  
"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, RRRRIIIIIIKKKKUUUUUUUU!"  
The boy sang horribly off tune as he approached his small friend.

"Boss! Boss!"  
Sophie said laughing as she accidentally smudged her war paint.

Riku shook his head and softly bonked the child on her head.  
"Your out of uniform solder."  
The boy said.

"Boss!"  
She squealed as she once again resumed her chase.

Riku eyes widened in surprise but quickly followed the girl. A little ways in front of him, Riku heard the little girl's small feet hitting against the caves floor and her shrill battle cry (Riku couldn't help but feel proud of her battle cries progress). Riku finally caught up to his blond subject but froze to a halt once he saw who was on the other side of the cave.

"AHHHHH!"  
Sophie shouted I fright causing Riku to scream out along with her.

"Sophie? Riku?"  
Jack said in disbelief as they quickly his their weapons from the kids.

Sophie stopped screaming and giggled as she spotted a little elf standing a little behind the group.  
Riku, however, continued screaming at the group.

Jack came over his shock and immediately flew over to the boy and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Riku!"  
Jack said in mix between relief and anger.

"Jack! You'll won't believe how much candy this place has! The eggs are chocolate! CHOCOLATE!"  
The teen said as Jack let him out of the hug, but not letting go of his arms.  
"I ate so much candy I can't even see straight anymore! I took over this wonder land in my name and made Sophie my scone in command! You could be the Chief of Chocolate if you so much desire. But I can't bump Sophie down cause she could fly!... Well so can you but she can grow wings! I shall call this place Rikulandia!"

"Riku. Shut up and breath."  
Jack said as he tried to stop the boy he was holding from jumping all over the place.

"I can't!"  
Riku said in a loud whisper.  
"Holy-! I can hear colors!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. **

**Next chap should be up soon**


	15. Rise of the Guardians Part 5

**Sorry it's a couple of days late!**

"Talking

'Thinking'

* * *

"How much candy did you eat, exactly?"  
Bunny asked.

"Not that much!"  
Riku said with a huge grin.  
"Just finished off one of the smaller piles next to the egg statues!"

Bunny stared at the boy in exasperation. Those 'small' piles weighed almost as much as North and himself combined. There's no way a scrawny kid like Riku could have consumed so much candy in less than three hours. But then again... Looking at the kid now, there may be a possibility this kid is going to have one major stomach ache once the high went down.

Jack sighed and shook his head with a small smirk. The winter spirit pretended to listen to Riku as he rambled off as he reached into the messenger bag hanging from the human boy's side and pulled out the small pouch of dream sand. Jack closed his eyes at the resent memory of their fallen friend and quickly morphed his features so that his friend wouldn't notice any negative emotions from him. Jack took a small hand full of dream sand and chucked it at the younger's face, watching in fascination as the boy's fast talking slowed considerably and finally stopped as Riku fell into a peaceful sleep.

"What are THEY doing here?"  
Bunny asked after a moment of silence when he caught eye of the little girl again.

North looked down at his coat pockets and chuckled in embarrassment.  
"Ah, snow globe."

"Crikey! Somebody do something!"  
Bunny said with a groan.

"Don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember."  
Jack said with a shrug after laying Riku on a soft patch of grass.

Sophie giggled as she dragged the elf by the bell from the top of it's uniform.

"Don't worry, Bunny!"  
Tooth said full of confidence as she flew towards the little girl.  
"I bet she's a fairy fan."

"Pretty!"  
The little girl said as she laid eyes on Tooth.

"Aww. You know what, I got something for you. Here it is."  
Tooth then pulls something out and shows it to the blond child.  
"Look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gum on them."

Sophie then reacted in a way any other child in her position would.

She ran screaming her little head off.

"I SWEAR SHE SAID SHE WAS EIGHTEEN!"  
Riku shouted as he suddenly awoke from the tiny girls screams.

"What?"  
Jack said with an odd look on his face.

"Heh. Weird dream."  
Riku mumbled as he rubbed the face paint off with his sweatshirt.  
_'Dude. Where's fish?'_  
The boy thought as he looked around the Warren.  
_'Im such a horrible pet owner.'_

Jack unaware of his friend's turmoil, laughed and looked back at the guardians.  
"Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

Meanwhile, Sophie was running around the small area of the Warren, exploring and playing.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children that we don't have time... For err... Children."  
North said with a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Riku grinned at the man and sent him a thumbs up.  
"You doing gear so far... Especially with your age!"

"And there's that mouth that got you on the naughty list, Riku. Ever thought of thinking before you say anything."  
North said with a wry grin.

"I try to avoid thinking to much to myself, sir! I'll start responding out loud, and that's the first sign of insanity! And I get pissed off at myself when I don't re-answer myself."  
Riku said as if that made sense to anyone other than himself.

"What about the little voice in yer head telling you right from wrong?"  
North said trying to hide his amusement.

"What the voices in my head tell me to do would get me arrested in all 50 states and 26 countries. I'd rather not listen to it's advice."

Jack ignored the conversation with boy and Santa and walked over to the small blond hairs child. Forming a snowflake, Jack watches as it floats over towards Sophie and smiles softly as she tries to grab it.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then... We're in worst shape than I thought."  
Jack said as he lead the snowflake over to Bunny. The snowflake lands on Bunny's nose, causing his hard expression to soften as all his concerns suddenly seem to slipping away.

Jack's magic has taken it's affect.

* * *

"This is awesome!"  
Riku shouts as he jumped at North from from behind and forcing the ancient spirit into giving him an impromptu piggy back ride.  
"Look at all my little minions go!"

Jack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders when he saw North's surprised face.  
"He's like a puppy. Once he likes someone, he'll become attached... Literally."

"Hey Tooth, look!"  
Riku shouted as he pointed at the mass amounts of eggs running out a pool of purple paint and to the one's that were getting their designs from some spirally vines.  
"They'er almost as pretty as you!"

Tooth blushed and turned away from the boy.

North chuckled at the display and bent over to pick up one of the little eggs.  
"Okay, that's a little strange."  
The Russian said as he studied the egg as it kicked it's little feet.

"Naw, mate-"  
Bunny said as he was surrounded by butterflies and cute little eggs.  
"That's adorable."

Riku laughed as he jumped off of North and ran towards his pale friend.  
"I can't wait to tell Haruhi and Red about this!"

Jack nods and watches on in amazement.  
"This really is something."  
The spirit murmurs.

Riku nods and picks up several small eggs and gently placed them in his bag.  
"Do you think Bunny would mind if I take some of them?"

Jack shrugs and grins down at Riku.  
"Im sure he wouldn't, But let's keep it a secret. Just to be on the safe side."

The shorter teen snorts in amusement and follows the winter spirit as he approached Bunny and Sophie from behind.

"Not bad."  
Jack said to bunny, who was holding the sleepy girl in his arms, as he takes in a full view of the Warren.

Sophie let's out a soft yawn and begins to fall asleep as Bunny turns to Jack with a smile.  
"Not bad yourself."

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole, you know, 'kangaroo' thing."  
Jack said sheepishly.

"It's the accent, isn't it."  
Bunny said causing Riku to laugh uncontrollably.

North then came up from behind with Tooth at his side. They turn towards Bunny, marveling at the sight of Sophie, fast asleep. It really was a touching scene.

"Ah, poor little ankle-biter."  
Bunny said as his face softened as if remembering a distant memory.  
"Look at her, all tuckered out."

"I love her!"  
Tooth squealed softly.

"I think it's time to get her home."  
Tooth said as Bunny hands the sleeping toddler over to her.

"How about I take her home?"  
Jack said.

"Jack, no! Pitch is-"  
Tooth started only to get interrupted by Jack.

"-No match for this."  
The frost teen said as he twirled his staff.

"Which is why we need you here, with us."  
Bunny said as he and the other guardians looked at the teen in concern.

"Then I'll do it!"  
Riku said with a grin.  
"I'm no guardian and I could use one of North's globe portal things to get there and back lickity-split!"

Jack opened his mouth to argue but was stopped with a glare from his blue eyed friend.

"Come on, guys! I could do it!"  
Riku said with a huge grin.  
"You could count on me."

The others looked pensive for a minute before nodding and handing the small child over to the human teen.

"Fine. But I'm going with you. That way if pitch does show up, I'll be able to hold him off while you get the others."  
Jack said with a nod.  
"Trust me, we'll be quick as a bunny."  
He added when he noticed the stares he was getting.

* * *

After a very short trip via portal, the two teens walked into a small girls bedroom. Jack attempted to lay the small child onto the bed but the kid wouldn't let go of his neck. Ignoring the quiet snickering from Riku, Jack tried once again at gently pulling the little girl off and he finally succeeded!... Only to have the little girl tumble off the bed with a soft thud. Riku's giggling became louder only for him to become silent when he noticed the scornful look baby tooth, who had followed the friends, sent him.

"Sophie? Is that you?"  
An unfamiliar voice called from another room.

Jack, Baby Tooth, and Riku froze with wide eyes before tossing a blanket onto the small child along with a stuffed toy before they jumped/flew out the window. Jack quickly and silently shut the window closed with a small sigh of relief before he looked back at his companions.

He found baby tooth easily enough but Riku... Well Riku was currently trying to pull his leg out of the snow.

"A little help would be nice... Hey what's wrong?"  
Riku asked Jack.

"... That voice, I know that voice."  
Jack mumbled quietly to himself.

Riku and Baby Tooth exchanged looks of confusion and worry before looking back at Jack, only to notice that he had just jumped off the window ledge and began to fly into town.

"Great."  
Riku grumbled as he began to run towards his runaway friend.  
"I hate exercise."

Baby Tooth smiled reassuringly to the boy before the little fairy took refuge in the young teens hood.

"Lucky."  
Riku said with a snort before pulling the hood over his head.  
"Two questions. One: do you think Jack finally lost it? And two: where's, Fish?"

Baby Tooth moved so that she was now positioned next to Riku's face while still inside his hood and shrugged.

"We should figure out a way to communicate."  
Riku said as he kept a steady pace towards the town.  
"Do you know sign language?"

Baby Tooth shook her head and patted Riku's cheek twice.

"No."  
The teen said as he saw the movement in the corner of his eyes.  
"Well I wouldn't have mattered since I only know how to spell my name in sign, anyways. Which is not a big accomplishment since it's only four letters."

The little fairy smiled in amusement before patting Riku on the cheek once.

"Yeah it would be a good skill to learn. Neko and Red, some friends back home told me once they learned how. Maybe I'll ask them if they could teach me. Then I'll ask Tamaki, the blond dummy I told you about, if he could show me more songs on the piano! That'd be fun."  
Riku rambled.  
"Wait... Why am I running again?"

Baby Tooth gave a long suffering sigh before she brightened up again and pointed to a foliage of trees a little ways ahead of them.

"Over there? Well alright. Your the boss."  
Riku said as he quickly changed course and ran in between the trees.

Huffing and puffing, Riku quickly sprinted through the trees and spotted his albino friend. With that in mind, the teen grinned before slowing down into a halt beside Jack before his mile run finally caught up to him.

"What... Was... That for?"  
Riku said through gasps as he bent over with his hand on his knees in attempt to regain his breath.  
"I'm not... made... to be running ...such distances, man. The only reason ...I should be running ...is if I hear the ice-cream man ...or if Haruhi goes on her monthly ...woman rampage."

Jack didn't say anything as he stared down at a hole in the ground under a damaged old bed frame. Riku stared at the older teen for a moment before his face twisted into one of horror.

"Aw man! Please tell me you're not thinking of going down there!"  
Riku said as he tried to pull his friend back by the sleeve of his blue hoodie.  
"I bet I never told you this, but I have a small phobia of dark holes that seem to have no floor. Thought you should know."

Jack however ignored the human teen as he jumped into the hole, accidentally bringing Riku and Baby Tooth along with him as the brunette teen never let go of his sleeve.

Riku feeling the air rush past his face quickly grabbed hold of his friend and pressed his face against Jack's back in fright. Riku might have said the last phrase as a joke but he really wasn't to fond of the dark. Scratch that. He was terrified of the dark. Like Haruhi and her thunderstorms. Though, he was just really good at hiding it. But for some reason, his fear felt amplified, like every thought or emotion was slowly changing into ice cold fear.

Riku absentmindedly thought if this was how wizards felt when the encountered dementors.

Riku collected his thoughts before reluctantly looking over Jacks shoulder. The teen couldn't believe his eyes! Dozens of huge bird cages hung from the ceiling, and in them were the missing mini tooth fairies. The little fairies immediately perk up once they spot the trio and they began to tweet and flitter around like crazy.

Jack seemed to be as surprised as Riku was with the look his face was supporting. Seeming to finally snap out of his trance, Jack jumped onto one of the cages, Riku and Tooth still attached.

"Shhh! Keep it down."  
Jack said to the fairies as he waited for Riku to climb off of him and onto one of the cages before he jumped to the next cage.  
"We're gonna get you out of here, just as soon as we-"

Riku looked at Jack in concern before looking back at the lock that was keeping the birds trapped. The lock was very similar to the ones he'd picked before but the only problem was that he didn't have his old tools anymore. Haruhi caught sight of it and confiscated it immediately. Still, Riku had a rusty booby pin and pen cap on hand but with the size of this lock but it would be almost impossible to do it with those tools. If only he had a wire coat hanger and some sort of small light source.

Riku gave the fairies a sad look before explaining to them the situation before looking back at Jack. Following his eyes, Riku let out a quiet gasp as he caught sight of what he believed were to be the tooth drawers Tooth described to them earlier. Mounds of them heaped to the ceiling of the dark cavern. Every one of these containing the missing teeth of children around the world. The brunette teen watched in surprise as Jack dropped from the air to the mounds and began to rummage through the drawers, looking though the names and picture on the boxes.

"Jack?"  
Riku called as he slowly scaled down the cages and finally dropped onto the piles of boxes. Baby Tooth flew out of Riku hooded sweatshirt and flew over to Jack. The teen looked on, rapidly becoming more and more concerned and frightened for his friend because in that instant, Jack forgot about his duties, the fairies, the Guardians and everything except for those teeth and the chance of finally getting his memories back.

_'Forget everything but fine dining... And breathing.'_  
Riku thought before shaking his head and carefully running towards the frost spirit.  
"Jack stop!"

Jack ignored the boy and kept rummaging through the pile.

"Please, Jack! We need to go get the others! This is obviously Pitch's lair. We need to leave before he-"

Riku paused when he noticed the cavern growing darker than it already was, causing the teen to freeze in fear. Jack finally looked up as a shadow of Pitch crawled up a nearby column.

"Looking for something?"  
A voice suddenly said making the human teen jump and clench his eyes shut in absolute terror.

_'He ain't so scary if I can't see him.'_  
Riku thought with an almost inaudible whimper.  
_'I really wish I was home.'_

Jack swung around with his staff in hand and shot a blast of ice, only pitch wasn't there. Jack quickly grabed Baby Tooth and Riku before taking of after Pitch. They followed the sound of Pitch's cackles as it echoed throughout the dark chamber. As they rounded a corner, the trio spot the nightmare king's shadow glide across the walls into a shadow corridor.

"Don't be afraid, Jack, Riku."  
Pitch teased.  
"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let's just get out of here."  
Riku almost pleaded.  
"We can't get him on our own."

Jack didn't even act as if he heard the teen .

"Afraid?"  
Jack said as he saw Pitch on a bridge across the cavern and heads after him.  
"I'm not afraid of you!"

"I'm a little intimidated but it's the same with every one I meet who has a british accent."  
Riku said trying but failing to hide his fear.

"Maybe your not afraid me."  
Pitch started as he looked at each boys for a long moment.  
"But you are afraid of something."

Jack set Riku down and steadily approached the other man.

"You think so, huh?"  
The winter spirit said.

"I know so."  
Pitch said with a nasty grin.  
"It's the one thing I always know."  
Pitch said as he raked is eyes over Jack.  
"People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."  
Pitch then turned to Riku.  
"And you. You fear that you will only live to disappoint those you love."

Panic flashed through both boys eyes as they backed away. Riku felt numb. His first encounter with Pitch wasn't nearly as bad as right now. It was like a nightmare you couldn't wakeup from. But that is exactly what this is. A nightmare. The boy looked around the dark room in search for anything to get him out of this situation but finds that he was alone. No Jack. No Baby Tooth. Hell, even Pitch was no where in sight.

The cavern was steadily getting darker as Riku began to hyperventilate. It felt as if the walls where moving closer together in attempt to trap the boy within. The air felt thicker and colder, and all rationality flew out of his mind.

_'... Your turn to feel true fear, Riku.'_  
A distant voice echoed in his mind as he desperately tried to find a way out of the dark.

The young teen's breathing became erratic and his form began to shake as he sunk to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
"Don't be a baby. It's going to be alright."  
Riku said to himself as he tried to stop his shaking as he laid his head against his knees.

The darkness finally seemed to melt away as Jack and Pitch's figures came back into view. Though Riku didn't dare pick up his head incase it was another one of Pitch's tricks.

"Riku!"  
Jack shouted as he ran towards his fallen friend.

"Interesting."  
Pitch murmured.  
_'Odd reaction to my dream sand.'_  
He thought.

"Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone."  
Pitch said once again ignoring the gasping breaths from the human teen.  
"You want answers so badly. You want to grab them, fly off with them. But your afraid of what the guardians will think."

Jack's breath quickens as he pulled Riku up by his arm and pulls him closer to himself.

Riku doesn't hear anything that's going on at this point. Every thought was on his family back home. The new friends he made. The old friends he kept. The fun moments with the guardians. Anything to keep his mind off the frightening man in front of him.

"You know w-what? You really do remind me of S-Severus Snape."  
Riku said not opening his eyes to look at Pitch.  
"He was really cool in the m-movies and b-books But you only compare to him in looks. You S-suck."

Pitch laughed unexpectedly.  
"You little human friend. I know why you keep him, Frost. He's amusing."  
Pitch said, voice full of spite.  
"You keep him as a pet?"

Jack didn't say anything as he pushed the younger boy behind him.  
Riku ignored the two spirits in favor of collecting his wits. It wouldn't do any good for him to have another panic attack. Breath slowly. Relax. Stop thinking bad thoughts. Think of Haruhi, Ranka, Jack, and the others.

It's funny how quickly Riku learned how to stop these attacks so quickly.

Finally gathering his courage, Riku looked up just as Pitch threw something at Jack. The winter spirit caught them with ease, allowing Riku to see what they were.

Jack and his own memories.

Jack flew up to strike Pitch only to find him gone. The winter spirit growls as he grabbed Riku once more and searched for the nightmare king once again, only to fly into one of Pitch's black holes.

The white haired teen suddenly gasped and came to a complete halt.  
"Baby Tooth!"

He turned to re-enter the hole only to find himself face to face with one of Bunny's stone emblems.

"Happy Easter, Jack, Riku."

Jack and Riku turned around, suddenly full of dread as they realizes where they were. Thousands of broken egg shells lay strewn about, forming a path of light at the end of the tunnel.

"No."

* * *

"They don't see me."  
Bunny said.  
"They don't see me."

The teens watch this all unfold. It was heart breaking because they knew this was all their faults. Tooth flew to Bunny's side in an attempt to console the male just as Jack and Riku hear a rustle in the bushes behind them.

"Boys!"  
North booms with his swords drawn out, having just come out of battle.  
"Where have you two been? The nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface."

"Jack! Riku!"  
Tooth shouts as she joins the group.  
Her smile drops as she sees teeth drawers clutched in each of the teens hands.  
"Where did you get those?"

Both Riku and Jack look down at the tooth box's in their hands, then back to Tooth.

"It was... It's."  
Jack started just as Riku said,  
"I don't... When?"

"Where's Baby Tooth?"  
Tooth said voice full of betrayal.  
"Oh Boys, what have you done?"

"That is why you weren't here?"  
North booms full of disappointment as he looks at the boys in front of him.  
"You two were with Pitch?"

"No, listen...listen."  
Jack says in a panic as Riku stared at them all with wide tearful eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen! Riku tried to get us out of there but I wouldn't listen!"

"He has to go. Both of them."  
Bunny said to the others.

"What?"  
Jack whispered, stunned and disheartened.

"We should never have trusted you!"  
Bunny shouted before he quieted down again.  
"Easter is about new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope. And now its gone."

Riku shakes his head, paled faced, as he saw disappointment in The guardians eyes. It couldn't end this way. It wasn't supposed to end this way. The good guys always win. If only Jack...

Jack.

If only Jack listened to him when they were in the cave! If only Jack had put away his selfish needs to think about others rather than himself! This was all Jack's fault. He should have never...

_'No. It was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Jack is my friend.'_  
Riku thought with determination.

Riku looked up, hoping to catch the others eyes so he could try to explain, but they quickly turn and walk away as well.

Jack then nudges Riku with his elbow and motions him to leave with him. But Riku shakes his head with a sad smile.

"I got an idea. You go on with out me."  
With that said Riku reached  
Into his bag and pulled out a snow globe, wondering why he didn't use it in Pitch's lair, and threw it on the ground before walking in the conjured portal.

* * *

_'12:27. Haruhi and the others are still in class.'_  
Riku thought as he ran inside Ouran academy. The teen ignored the shocked stares of students and teachers alike as he ran by. Passing a giant window, Riku paused and looked at his reflection.

"I look like crap."  
He murmured to himself.

His clothes were wrinkled and covered in dirt, dust, and paint. His hair looked like he walked into a fight between a hairdresser and a rouge hairdryer. Leafs and sticks stuck to his person like glue. And his face was pale and dusted with a fine layer of earth while his eyes and nose were red and puffy.

"... Worse that crap."

Shrugging his shoulders since he knew nothing could be done, Riku once again ran through the halls and barged into an empty music room, not bothering to flipped the lights on, and flopped onto an empty couch with a sigh.

Everything turned bad so quickly. As much as Riku hated to admit it, he couldn't help but hate Pitch. And man did he hate hating people.

_'All this trouble for some stupid memories too!'_

Riku paused in his inner turmoil as he dug through his bag and pulled out his memory box.

'RIKU FUJIOKA VALENTINE'

Riku snorts at his full name, and taps the box, hoping it would open just like the book did.

It did.

Riku looked on with awe... And disgust. His pearly whites were to be kept hidden or stay in his mouth. Why Tooth loved teeth so much baffled him.

_'Ohh! The cavity I had back in 4th grade!'_  
Riku thought trying to imitate Tooth's enthusiasm with teeth.

The walls and furniture then began to melt away just as the box of teeth began to shine a bright light half blinding the boy who held it.

Images of Riku's past Seemed to replay right in front of him. Almost like watching T.V. Now that Riku looked back on it... He had a very boring life.

Riku watched as his four year old self ran along his old back yard with a fallen kite dragging behind him as an older couple looked at him with adoration. Four year old Riku looked back at his kite with a pout as he realized it wasn't going to shoot up in the air any time soon so he turned to the male- Bruce, and jumped at him with a large grin.

The memory changed to his five year old self wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, a Naruto head band, and a cape. Little Riku was running around the house with Bruce hot at his heels, most likely trying to avoid a bath.

The memory change with Riku, same age, helping his mother make pancakes. It was something his mom used to do with him whenever he woke up to a nightmare. Riku remembered waking his mom up at 3am once for pancakes. he didn't actually have a bad dream that night, he just wanted food.

Riku watched on with a big grin as he re lived these moments. Learning to tie his shoe, eating Spaghetti for the first time, Braking his arm in attempt to climb a tree using chakra, smuggling a squirrel into class, his crush on Kim possible, dying his hair with kool-aid, watching Harry Potter with Bruce, trying to draw a transmutation circle with his moms lipstick, staying up on Christmas eve to catch Santa, his mom giving him kisses as she tucked him into bed, meeting Haruhi. Those where some of his fondest memories

But then his memories took a turn for the worst.

Riku's smile slipped as he saw the memory of his six year old self standing next next to his mom as she spoke with a doctor. Riku didn't know what was going on at the time, only that his dad, Bruce, was badly hurt. The doctor then said something that made his mom fall to her knees as she began to sob.

The scene changed with Riku, only a little older than he was in the last memory, trying to talk his mom into going outside with him. Mom just stared ahead blankly and made no move to leave her spot on the couch.

Another scene change. Riku is talking on the phone with tears falling from his eyes. The brunette was talking into the receiver softly with a heartbroken look. Riku remembered this. It was when Haruhi's mom died. Riku was trying to get Haruhi out of her depression.

The scene blurred once again, signaling a new memory. This time Riku was ten years old. The boy was talking to a neighbor and gesturing to an old lawn mower with a grin. At this point, Riku's mother wasn't providing enough money for food and bills and Riku had felt it was his duty to help out around the house.

Another scene change. Twelve year old Riku watches his mother walking in his house with a stranger. The male with his mother blurred and changed to a different male several times in the time span it had took to reach his mother bedroom.

Scene change. Riku was sitting in his schools councilors office. The thirteen year old looked both tired and defeated. The councilor, looked at Riku in concern before nodding and handing a form back to Riku. The form was a request to drop out of middle school signed by his mother and the board of the school.

Same age but different memory. A pretty young woman is seen talking to Riku. The woman had thick blond hair and expressive green eyes. She talked to Riku for a long while before handing him a card and leaving the small coffee shop Riku used to help out for. The woman's name was Layla.

Scene change. Still thirteen years old. Riku and his mother were standing in their kitchen currently holding a screaming match. Well, his mother was screaming and Riku was just standing there wide eyed. It seemed as if his mom had enough at screaming at him as she raised he hand an struck Riku across his face.

That was the first time she ever raised a hand on him.

Scene change. Riku was now fourteen years old with a phone clutched in his hands. The brunette was crying and bleeding from a cut on his lip. He was sporting a bruise on his cheek and more bruises around his neck, arms, and chest.

This was when Riku called Layla for help.

Now little after that scene, it showed Riku climbing off a plane and running towards his father, who was dressed as a male, as he arrived in Japan after almost ten years.

He lost his last baby tooth the next day.

Riku was pulled out of his memories by a loud slam, indicating that someone had now entered the music room.

"Call me, papa!"

"Hey, Takashi! Let's have some cake ok!"

"The sale at the flee market is in three hours. Maybe I could get Kyoya to let me leave today's hosting early."

"Come on, Karou! Just once!"

"Hm."

"Profits have gone down in the last week."

"It would give us more popularity with the ladies... And Tamaki would hate it."

Riku grinned as he heard the loud chattering. Man he missed this!

"Hey, guys!"  
Riku said successfully catching everyone attention.  
"I'm back!"

"Riku!"  
Several voices shouted at the same time.

"Where have you been, my son?!"  
Tamaki asked as he swept the brunette into a bone crushing hug.

"And when was the last time you bathed."  
Hikaru said as plugged his nose with some tissues.

"You stink."  
Kaoru said following his twins actions.

"Never mind that!"  
Riku said.  
"How was easter?"

"Easter?"  
Haruhi asked bewildered as to why that would be the first thing he would want to talk about.

"There was no easter."  
Hikaru said with a shrug.

"The host club held an Easter egg hunt for some customers but it went horrible wrong when no one could find any eggs."  
Kyoya informed.

"The Easter Bunny didn't visit us this year."  
Honey said with a pout.

"What are you talking about, Honey."  
Hikaru started nastily.

"There is no Easter Bunny."  
Kaoru finished.

Riku eyes widened before he bonked the twins on the crowns of their heads.  
"Of COURSE there an Easter Bunny! I've met him! We worked hard all day to get the eggs prepared for Easter but stupid Pitch and his nightmares destroyed them! You guys have to believe in him. This is exactly what Pitch wanted! You can't let him win!"  
Riku shouted close to tears.

"Riku calm down."  
Haruhi said as she tried to calm her clearly disrupt brother.

"Calm down?!"  
Riku shouted in anger.  
"How can you tell me to calm down!? Pitch ruined Easter and now no one can see Bunny! Pitch kidnapped all the tooth fairies! How am I supposed to calm down!?"

"Riku. If you keep shouting, your going to cause yourself to hyperventilate."  
Kyoya said in a calm manner.

"To late for that."  
Riku grumbled still angry with the host.

Taking a deep breath in order to calm down, Riku slowly reached into his bag an pulled out the eggs he 'borrowed' from the Warren.

"We made these all day yesterday."  
Riku said as he handed a host each an egg.  
"You should have seen the Warren. It is probably the most amazing and beautiful place in the whole world."

"Wow, Riku."  
Honey said as he studied the eggs closely.  
"It's so pretty!"

"Bah. You could have made these yourself with an at home kit."  
Kaoru said as he shrugged and popped the chocolate egg in his mouth.

The brunette twitched but other than that showed no sign of anger. Riku then gave the others a tense smile as he reached into his bag and pulled out a snow globe. The blue eye teen then threw it behind the host causing it to break and form a portal behind the surprised teens.

"Alright. To the Pole!"  
Riku said as he shoved his friends into the portal.  
"That'll teach them to doubt me."  
And with that, Riku jumped into the void with a determined expression.

* * *

Almost done with the movie story line! I'm sorry for any mistakes you find in the Chap.

Please R&R cause that would be awesome!


	16. Rise of the Guardians Part 6

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

The world felt like it was spinning as the portal took the host club to the North Pole. They all landed on top of each other forming a giant pile of moaning people.

"Riku!"  
Haruhi screamed.

"Where the heck are we?"  
Asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Welcome to the North Pole non believers!"

But the North Pole was less than thrilling, in fact it seemed gloomy and dark. The globe had less than ten lights on it and everything seemed to have a shadow. Just then, a earthquake like shake was rocking the Globe Of Belief and Pitch emerged from the black sand covering the top of the globe. Letting his instincts take over, Riku pushed the host club to the floor and hid behind a table.

"You're all free to go! We wont be needing any Christmas toys this year, nor ever again!"  
Pitch said with sickening happiness in his tone.

Riku gasped. If Pitch looked behind him, he would see a glowing light, Riku's light.

"Riku-chan, I'm scared."  
Said a nervous Hunny.

"I know, and that is completely normal. Haruhi, take Fish and hide here, don't say anything and don't leave."

"Riku, you're talking like a serious person for once."

Riku just smiled.  
"Just don't be scared. I'm leaving you as the captain of this group. I'll be back soon for you guys."

Riku took out a snow globe and whispered;  
"Take me to Jack Frost please." The portal opened and Riku escaped because Pitch was too blinded by his pride to notice him.

* * *

In Antarctica, Jack was laying down, defeated and powerless from his staff being broken by Pitch earlier. He jumped when one of North's portals opened in front of him. Out came a dizzy Ruki, who couldn't keep his balance from being in a portal 2 times in a row.

Seeing this, Jack jumped up and caught him before he hit the ice cold floor.  
"Riku? You ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine, you?"

Jack just looked at the ground. "Barely. Pitch was right, I just ruin everything."

"Wait, Pitch was here?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's at the North Pole scaring my sister and the hosts, I need your help! You can use your staff to- wait, where's your staff?"

"Look behind you."

He turned and gasped. He didn't quite know what it meant, but Riku knew that it was bad.  
"Crap! Um, ok. Maybe we could some how make snow into glue and then-" "

"Riku, it's broken and no amount of snow can mend it."

Riku stared at Jack.  
"Jack, this isn't you. The Jack I know would always find a way to fix something."

"But I-"

"Jack, right now the world needs you more then ever to stop Pitch, are you really going to let him win?"

After pondering for about 5 seconds, he heard a familiar, female voice.

"Jack? Jack!"  
Both Jack and Riku jumped from the glowing case in Jack's hoodie.

"Your memories?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot I had this."

"Open it."

"What?"

"If you open it, you might figure out who you were before you became a fun loving prankster who smells like peppermint."

Jack gave Riku a shy smile and opened his memories. After about 5 minutes of Jack staring into space, he looked around to find a very patient Riku with his arms and legs folded.  
"Di-did you see that?!"

"No, what?"

"It was me!"  
Jack then grabbed Riku to tell him what he saw.  
"I had a family, I had a sister, I SAVED HER!"  
He froze for a second **(A/N: Yes, pun intended!)** and looked at the moon.  
"So that's why you chose me."  
Jack said to the moon.  
"I-I'm a guardian. We have to get out of here!"

Jack grabbed his staff to try to freeze it together. At first, it didn't work, so Riku gave what could only be described as giving good vibes to Jack from something that he saw from Soul Eater. It worked.

"Woo-hoo! Thanks Riku, I owe you one! Now let's save everyone."

"I got a snow globe, lets go save the baby faries!"

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

They arrived at Pitch's lair soon after and opened the cages.

"Yeah, jail break!"

"Come on, let's go!"  
But to their disappointment, the baby teeth could not fly.

"The lights. They're all going out." Jack quickly flew to the globe to observe while Riku quickly caught up

* * *

"Only 7 left, 7 precious children who still believe in the guardians with all their heart. Make that 6."  
Pitch then started stomping on the lights as he counted down and boogied down too **(A/N: Yeah, I did it again, sue me). **  
"5,4,3!" He snapped his fingers, but the last 2 lights did not go out. "2?!"

"Jamie!"  
Said Jack.

"The kid we saw when we all met up in his room?"

"Yup, come on! You and Jamie are our last hope!"

"Right behind you bro!"

Riku opened another portal that led to outside Jamie's house, so they wouldn't scare their last believer, their last chance.

* * *

**A/N: MegaBandchick again! This chapter was fun and I'm glad that I could help out with earlier chapters before this one. I swear, Riku's portal throwing is going to land him in the game Portal. What did you guys think? R&R please! ;)**


	17. Rise of the Guardians Finale

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"Ok look, you and I are obviously at what they call a 'crossroad'. So here's what's going to happen."  
At that moment, Jack flew up to Jamie's window; listening intently on his words while Riku was waiting on the ground.  
"Man, I can't believe that only that kid and me are the only believers in the world. Not even Haruhi and the others believe. Sometimes I wonder if this is how the boy who cried wolf feels. Riku, now is not the time to be moppy! Everyone is counting on you to believe in them, so cheer up! Wait, am I talking to myself? Oh no, I'M CRAZY!"  
Just then, Riku heard Jack yell "WOO-HOO!"

"Well, at least I'm not the only one. Wait."  
Riku decided to climb a tree to eavesdrop on Jack's conversation.

"You're real?!"  
Asked Jamie.

"Yeah! Who do you think makes the blizzards and the snow days?! And remember when you went flying on that sled that other day and had a snowball fight?"

"That was you?!"

"Yeah!"  
"But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy?"

"Real, real! Everyone of us is real."

"I knew it!"

"He's climbing your windows, he's snatching your people- uh… something, something, something, hide your kids, hide your wife, hide your kids, hide your wife!"  
Riku sang as he was at the window.

"Hey, you're the kid from last night, right?"  
Asked Jamie.

"Yup! The names Riku, don't wear it out!"

"Uh, is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's just being Riku."

"Wait! You just talked to him! Does that mean-"

"Yup, he sees me!"

"Awesome sauce, man!"  
The wind suddenly picked up outside and blew the window open more. Somehow, they knew who was coming. It wasn't the boogy man, but it was North and everyone in his sleigh coming in for a rough landing.

"North, you ok?" Asked Tooth.

"It's official, my powers are kaput." Said North, looking pale and weak from the lack of non believers. The same could be said for Tooth, her feathers looked washed out and faded, even her wings looked unusable.

"Jack, Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Were here for the same thing."  
Jamie came running out of his house, his smile full of happiness and joy.

"The second to last light."  
Said North.

"Wow, it's you! It's really you! I knew it wasn't a dream!"

"Jack, he sees you!"

"Hold on. 1, 2, 3… Where's bunny and Sandy?"  
Everyone looked at the ground in grief.

"Sandy… is gone. Pitch… took him away from us."

Riku was shocked.  
'Pitch would go that far? Just to spread fear? He really is a monster.'  
"What about bunny? Is he ok?" Riku asked as he was taking everything in.  
"When Easter was ruined… bunny took it the hardest out of all of us."  
Everyone looked at North's sleigh as the cutest, adorable, fluffy bunny came from behind. His intimidating demeanor was replaced with pure innocence and utter cuteness. His boomerang was gone, but to people that love adorable things, that is his weapon.

"Oh no." Said Riku and Jack in unison.

"That's the Easter Bunny? What happened to him? He used to be cool, but now he's fluffy."  
Jamie then preceded to scratch bunny behind his ears, which bunny strangely liked.

"He's so fluffy I'm going to die!"

"He's so fluffy!" Joined Jack with Riku's craziness.  
But their little moment was ruined when Pitch arrived. He looked far more powerful than the last time they fought each other. His black sand could be seen miles away even though it's dark outside.  
"Get Jamie and Riku somewhere safe!"  
Jack demanded. Jack flew up to Pitch, ready to fight with everything he's got. He shot a large ice beam at him; sadly, it didn't work.

"That little trick doesn't work on me ANYMORE!"  
Jack epically failed and was now falling from the sky. Bunny tried to get everyone away, but got stuck at a dead end. Jack then landed on a garbage bin that would have killed a regular person from that speed and height.

"JACK!" Everyone ran up to help him stand.  
"That was good try Jack. 'A' for effort."

"He's too powerful. I can't beat him." Announced Jack.  
The shadows moved as Pitch arrived.

"All this fuss over two little boys and they refuse to stop believing? No matter, there are other ways to snuff out the night."  
And with his shadow hand, he turned off all the lights.

"I don't care how many nightmares I get, I WILL NOT STOP BELIEVING!"  
Yelled Riku causing everyone to turn to him.

"Aw, how cute. You're trying to be brave even though I'm 10 times your size, stronger, and faster? I would end you right now if you weren't mortal."

"Is that your philosophy when you killed sandy?!"

"Enough! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all like this; you look awful."  
As Pitch's shadows moved towards the Guardians, and all hope, wonder, and dreams seemed to end, Jamie and Riku speak up.

"Jack… I'm scared."

"I'm going to sugar honey ice tea right here."  
Jack turned toward them. He heard that line before, so he remembered his past.  
_"Jack, I'm scared." _  
"I know, I know, but you're going to be all right… we're going to have a little fun instead. That's it! That's my center.  
But the two boys didn't understand what he meant; nor have time to contemplate because their enemy was just a few feet away from them.

"So what do you think, Jamie, Riku? Do you believe in the boogiem-"  
But Pitch couldn't finish his sentence because he took a snowball to the face!

"Haha!" Laughter filled the ally instead of the nightmares whining.

"Now let's go get your friends."  
While Pitch was distracted, Jack made a frozen path to get away from the nightmares wrath.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the North Pole…  
"We're bored." Said the twins in unison.

"I'm sure Riku is coming back, besides, at least that guy that was on top of the globe is gone."  
Said Haruhi.

"Where are we again?"  
Asked Tamaki.

"I think Ri-chan said the North Pole. Is this where Santa makes his toys every year?"

"I highly doubt that. There is no way that this could be 'Santa's' workshop. Yes, Jack Frost is real, but even I have a limit into how much I believe in fairytales."

"Come on Kyoya! You gotta believe it! There is proof right in front of you! What more do you need?! As king of the host club I demand that you believe!"

"Unless a miracle happens right now, I'm not convinced."  
Just then, a portal opened up next to Kyoya, making him fall.

"Guys, I need your help to- where's Kyoya?"

"Over here you baka!"

"Oh, sorry about that! I have no control over where these things pop up."

"Riku! Are you ok? Where have you been?!"  
Asked Haruhi.

"I'm ok and long story! Any way, do you guys believe yet?"

"Almost, Kyoya is being a party pooper and doesn't believe."

"Riku! Mama is disobeying daddy, please help me my son!"  
Tamaki then continued to sulk and make mushrooms in a corner of the room.

"Kyoya! Isn't there anything that can convince you to believe?!"

"Ri-chan! Kyoya-chan said that if a miracle happened when you came by, he would believe. Right Takashi?"  
"Mmm."

"So you have to believe Kyoya-chan!"  
Everyone eyed Kyoya very creepy like for a long time.  
"Alright, but only 5 minutes. That's it."

"Yes, now let me open a portal and-"  
But a portal opened and the yetis ran through it.  
"I don't know what happened, but I'm not questioning it and I don't care! Come on guys!"  
Riku then shoved the host club through the portal and ended up back in Burgess. Every where you looked, someone was fighting a nightmare, and winning!  
Gold streams of sand filled the night sky, along with toys.  
"Lets go guys!"

"But what are we supposed to do?!" Everyone asked.

"Simple… uh, follow my lead!"  
Riku was doing what he saw Jamie doing, touching the nightmares. When he taped it, it turned to sandy's dream sand!  
"Whoa! That's it! I know what we have to do! Touch all the nightmares guys, but not in the sexual way! We might get sandy back!"

"Who's Sandy, Ri-chan?"

"Long story! So Kyoya, do you believe NOW?"  
Kyoya just looked at everything with big eyes; they almost looked like they would fall out.

"I… believe."

"YEAH!"  
A powerful beam of ice came from one of the roofs that caught everyones attention.

"You guys keep defeating the nightmares, I gotta help Jack!"

"No way Riku! Were helping you fight, whether you like it or not. We're family."  
Riku just looked at Haruhi for a few seconds and smiled.

"Alright, we'll do it together! Let's get them!"  
Riku and the host club were running towards the building, but fell in a giant hole thanks to bunny. When they were out, they landed on the wrong roof.

"Riku! Good to see you again!"

"North, you're jolly again!"

"Yup! Hold thought for sec."  
North then leaped off the roof and destroyed another nightmare, making Pitch fall.

"Whoa! That's Santa?!"  
Asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes! Enough chit-chat, let's fight!"  
Everyone ran down a series of stairs and ended up where the Guardians were fighting Pitch. Tamaki kicked Pitch in the face, Hikaru and Kaoru punched him in the gut, Hunny threw him to the ground, Takashi kicked his back legs, Kyoya hit him over the head with his book, Haruhi punched him in the arm, and Riku kicked him in the nuts.

"Ow! Why does getting hit by a bunch of mortals hurt so much?!" Said Pitch who was on the ground in pain while everyone was surrounding him.

Feeling cornered, Pitch melted into the ground and made replicas of himself into shadows. He emerged shortly after to strike Jack and Riku.

"Jack, Riku, look out!"  
Yelled Hunny.  
Riku and Jack turned and were about to punch him, but a gold sand rope was tied around Pitch's arm and dragged him into the snow. A huge swirl of golden sand was dragging Pitch; sandy soon came out from the swirl and pwned him by punching him under the chin, which sent Pitch flying several feet into the air. Everyone ran to greet their old friend, except for Jamie and the host club. Almost forgetting about Pitch, sandy pulled the gold sand rope down which caused him to be knocked out upon impact. Pitch's dream showed the host club hitting him in the head.

With a long overdue need of good dreams, sandy floated to the air and distributed his sand everywhere.  
Soon afterwards, children believed again, causing the baby teeth to fly again. Thanks to Jack and Riku opening the cages, the baby teeth flew to the teeth and reminded children of their hope, wonder, memories, and dreams. There were so many believers that it gave all the Guardians their power back.  
There was so much sand that there was a dream parade that had just about everything from dinosaurs to butterflies. Riku was riding a pegasus he named fluttershy when Jack hit him with a snowball, forcing him to fall, but he still smiled. This caused a great snowball fight between the children, the Guardians, and the host club. North took this opportunity to talk to Jack.

"So, did you find your center?"

"Well, it took a while, but I think I got it."  
North gave a full hearted laugh and gave Jack a little matryoshka doll of himself. A snowball hit North in the back of the head, causing heads to turn.

"Sorry North, that was for Jack. Pass it on!"

"Oh, I'll pass it on alright! You're all on naughty list!"  
The snowball fight continued; until Pitch regained consciousness and was furious.

"How dare you have fun in my presents! I am the boogieman and I will be-"  
Riku threw fluttershy at Pitch, making him fall again.

"NO! Get outta here with your nightmares! Will you lay off the poor kids already?! Jeez! You're a creep! Go away! We were having a good time until you showed up, Pitch! Sheesh! Go have some coffee with cream, or something!"  
And with that, Pitch ran, or rather limped because he was in so much pain, until he got to the frozen lake where he bumped into North.

"You left without saying goodbye." Said Tooth and handed Pitch a quarter.

"A quarter?"  
Tooth then punched Pitch in the jaw, losing a tooth.

"And that's for my fairies!"

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!"

"So what? If at least one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."

"Then what are they doing here?"  
The nightmares surrounded the area, ready to attack, but they weren't looking at the Guardians or Riku.

"They can't be mine, I'm not afraid."  
A flash of fear crossed Pitch's eyes.

"I think it's your fear they smell."

"Your fear must stink if you're the boogieman. Fear must be your B.O!"  
Pitch limped as fast as he could, but it was no use. The nightmares caught up to him and dragged him into his layer, leaving behind no evidence that it was ever there.  
The clouds cleared away, revealing the moon. If you looked hard enough, you might have noticed it smiling.

"Are you ready Jack, to make it official?"  
Jack nodded.

"Then it's time you take oath. Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, wishes, and dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"  
Jack turned to see Jamie, who walked with the host club to see the Guardians a few seconds ago, nodding slightly while Riku was nodding vigorously.

"I will."

"Then, congratulations Jack Frost, for you are now, and forever more, a Guardian."  
Everyone was cheering. Riku gave Jack a noogie and the host club pulled him in for a group hug. North then pulled Jack out and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Time to go."  
And with a nod from sandy, he launched dream sand fireworks.  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Riku! I have great news!"  
Said North.

"What's up?"

"Because you were such a great help, I'm allowing you to visit the Pole, whenever you want! My door is always open."

"Really?! Thanks North!"  
Riku jumped up and hugged North like there was no tomorrow.  
North's sleigh pulled up soon after, causing many 'whoa's' among the crowd of kids.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Said bunny. Sophie walked up to bunny, tugging his paw.

"Bunny, hop, hop, hop?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me with Easter, you little ankle bitter. Happy Easter."

"Bye, bye bunny!"  
The Guardians were saying their goodbyes, but Jamie was a bit reluctant.

"You're leaving? What if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? What if-"

"Giant wiener dogs try to take over the world and we can't fight them because we have no mustard or ketchup?!"  
Added Riku. The statement alone caused many heads to turn in confusion. You would think that they had gotten used to it by now.

"Whoa, slow down there kid. Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No."

"Well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds cover it up?"

"No."

"We'll always be here Jamie, and now, we'll always be here;"  
Jack poked Jamie in the chest, but I think that he was testing to see if he was the Phillsbury Doughboy.  
"Which, kind of makes you and Riku a Guardian."  
Jack was about to leave, until Jamie hugged him, catching Jack by surprise. He hugged Jamie back and leapt onto the sleigh.

"Riku, and Riku's friends, need a ride?"  
Asked North.

"Yes! Anything is better than going through another portal!"  
Said Tamaki.

"Oh, come on! Bunny's tunnels are dizzier than the portals."  
Everyone climbed into the sleigh, and with a final goodbye, they flew into the morning sky.

"My name is Jack Frost."

"And my name is Riku Valentine."

"And I'm a Guardian."

"And I'm his first believer!"

"How do I know that?"

"Because you're awesome?"

"Because the moon told me so."

"Like the one on the Big Bear House show?"

"So when the moon tells you something;"

"Go to the doctor because you might be hallucinating!"

"Believe it."

"Calm down and believe in Jack Frost."

"RIKU!" Yelled everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again fanfictioners! MegaBandchick again! I'm sorry for the**  
**long wait, viruses on my computer and stuff. Anyway, I wanted to thank you**  
**for reading my chapters and posting good comments:**  
**Silent Phantom gal: Thank you! Yay, my first comment!**  
**Sparklefaith: Don't loose your head! Then nothing you eat will reach your**  
**stomach.**  
**Myra the Dovahkiin: Thanks! Are you satisfied now? **  
**And as a special token of my appreciation; I'm writing a bonus chapter about**  
**the clip at the end credits! Yay! The Guardians movie is done, but the host**  
**club still has their story to continue! Riku will even have a few story of**  
**himself, so keep reading! R&R please! ;)**


	18. A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy

**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Sorry for any mistakes you may come across this chapter. **

* * *

The Guardians were taking the host club to their homes when something dawned on Riku.

"Oh dang! Guys! How are the kids going to get home?!"

Everyones face turned white as the situation dawned on them.

"Idea!" Yelled North. He then picked up a snow globe, but not for portals, but for talking "Phil! Bring the kids home safely."

"Goggies, do the same." Ordered Bunny.

"You too girls!" Ordered Tooth.

And so, all the holiday henchmen were bringing the sleeping kids home. Sandy's dream sand from the fireworks really knocked them out.

The eggs were carrying Cupcake home like ants while making sure her parents didn't notice. Once in her bedroom, the eggs made a tower to lift Cupcake into bed, but a few cracked under the pressure and broke. Hopefully her parents won't think the chocolate is something else.

Pippa got first class treatment as the baby teeth flew her to her room, but her window wasn't open making her fall to her doom. Luckily a yeti was there to catcher. Thinking fast, the baby teeth entered her home, opened her window, and tried again. They missed the window from flying too far to the left, then again flying too far too the right, and again flying too high up, and one more time flying too low. When they finally got in, Pippa had a big red bump on her fore head.

Claude and Caleb were easy. A yeti held one of the twins by the ankle and the other by the collar of his shirt. The eggs tapped the frozen lake and two tunnels opened; how you ask? Magic. The yeti let them go and the twins slid down into their own beds. Claude however impacted the bed too fast, making him roll off the bed.

Monty was flown inside his house with no trouble, but the fairies noticed his teeth. Descending to the bathroom, the fairies brushed his teeth and plopped him on the bed. He awoke later feeling minty fresh.

Sophie was being carried by elves through the doggy door, but encountered trouble when Abby, Jamie's dog, saw them as a threat. One of the elves distracted her by eating a dog biscuit, thus making them best friends. And just like Jack, the elves placed her on the bed, but she soon fell off and landed on another elf. He was ok, but they had to get out, so they gave her a blanket and a stuffed lamb and left.

Jamie was brought into his room by Phil. As Phil was about to leave, he saw Jamie's books about magical beasts. He flipped through the pages until he saw the yeti section. Touched, he autographed it and left a small heart at the bottom. He leaped through the window and landed on a pile of snow and made a snow angel as he was down.

Meanwhile, on the sleigh…

"Ok guys! We saved the world, got some believers for Jack, defeated the boogie man, and met all the Guardians before 10 A.M. Not a bad morning if you ask me!" Said Riku.

"Shhh Riku! Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya are sleeping!" Said Tamaki.

"Why?" Asked Riku innocently.

"You see, long story short, if you wake any of them, you die! He is a martial arts master after all." Said the twins in unison.

They turned to Hunny, who had Usa-chan in one hand and was hugging Bunny with the other. He heard their advice and looked terrified for his life. No way was he going to be moving now.

"Ok, ok, I got it. I still can't believe you guys left a bunch of kids by themselves in the middle of the woods."

"Not the woods, the lake; big difference!" Jack said defensively.

"It still doesn't help your case." Said Kaoru.

"And the award for Guardian of the year goes to-" "Aw, shut up Riku! It's my first hour of being a Guardian, how was I supposed to know that the kids needed to be 'escorted' home?"

"Well, it is common courtesy Jack." Said Haruhi.

"Ugh, not you to Haruhi!"

Tamaki got home first, smiling and waving all the while. "THANK YOU SANTA, TOOTH, BUNNY, SANDY, AND JACK!" Not risking waking everyone in the mansion, Sandy knocked Tamaki out with a sand ball, making Tamaki fall on his bed.  
The twins were next, they were much easier than Tamaki and a lot less noisy. "It was fun. We should save the world more often!" "Not going to happen mates. That was a onetime only offer. We can't have you getting hurt." Said Bunny. Sandy knocked them out with dream sand and the twins embraced each other all morning in bed.

Hunny and Mori were the trickiest out of all of them. One peep and they would explode like a bomb. Jack had the wind carry them both to their beds, all while not making a sound. Because Hunny was hugging Bunny, he had to go with them. Hunny's room was full of bunnies that disturbed Bunny to no end. Mori's room was full of all sorts of martial arts weapons. "A bit of a brumby, aren't you mate?" Asked Bunny; mostly to himself because Mori was asleep.

Kyoya was out cold so they didn't have to bother with being quiet. His room was sophisticated and neat; too boring for Jack's taste. With a silent good bye, everyone took to the morning sky.

The Fujioka twins were dropped off at their home last.

"Home sweet home!" Said Riku.

"Definitely." Said Haruhi.

"Whelp, I'll see you soon kiddos!" Said jack while ruffling their hair. "Promise to visit?"

"Heck yeah! I might even make an early snow day."

"Um, bad idea. Won't people be suspicious with snow in the middle of Spring?"

"It's not unusual sis! Just look at America. It's STILL snowing in some states. Is that your doing Jack?"

"Guilty as charged." Jack said with a devious grin.

"Everyone, thank you. Tonight was unlike anything I could have dreamed of and it was fun." Said Haruhi.

"Having a little bit of fun is always a good thing Haruhi. Don't forget it or you might regret it." Said Jack.

"Alright Jack, time to go." Said North.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Easter!"

"Don't forget to floss!"

"Have fun!"

They waved good bye until they were gone. The twins entered the apartment only to be welcomed by a very furious Ranka.

"Ha-ru-hi! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?! I THOUGHT YOU RAN AWAY OR YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A NOTE! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I-"

"It's my fault dad." Said Riku.

"How son?"

"Well, Jack Frost needed help with defeating the boogie man and also needed believers, so with Haruhi, the hosts, and the Guardians help, they are Santa, the Easter bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth fairy, we kicked his butt and saved the world from darkness before 10 A.M."

A dreadful silence filled the room.

"That has to be your most random excuse I have ever heard from you Riku. Haruhi, what happened?"

"He got bored at Red's house so he asked me to pick him up since he forgot how to get home."

"Ah! Now that's my little Haruhi! That's all you had to say. You're not grounded, but if this happens again you will be! Now, I'm off to work. Food's in the fridge if you get hungry. I love you two!"

And with that, he was gone.

"I wonder why he didn't believe me."

"Because you're too random. He'll believe when he's ready. Now, I'm going to study."

"Alright, I'm off to bed!"

Riku walked like a zombie to his bed. When his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, dreaming of the Guardians, and future snow days, full of fun and laughter.

* * *

You know those mornings when you wake up to hear the birds singing and the sun shining brightly, hinting to a good day. Waking up feeling refreshed and energized, ready for the day ahead of you.

Today was not one of those days.

The sun was too bright. The birds were too loud. The clouds were too fluffy. And the pain radiating from Riku's back was almost too much to bare. Riku groaned in protest as he tried, and failed, to adjust his body into a more comfortable position on the couch. Riku wiggled in place for a moment before flipping onto his other side, facing the couch, and scowled. He knew it was only a matter of time before he needed to get up so he could get ready for the day. If he stayed any longer, Haruhi would use up all the hot water. With that in mind, the boy rolled off the couch with a dull 'thud' and slowly stood on his feet. Riku gave a lazy yawn as he folded his blanket and set it on the shelf in the cupboard. Wobbling slightly, the boy grabbed a fresh set of clothes and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Riku adjusted his hold too his clothes and knocked twice on the bathroom door. Hearing no reply, he slowly turned the handle and made his way inside.

Setting his clothes on the sink counter, Riku let out a low moan of dismay when he saw that the mirror was fogged up. Haruhi beat him to the shower. Again. The boy sighed once more and did his usual morning routine. Taking extra time in lathering his hair with Haruhi's favorite shampoo, knowing it annoyed her when he used too much. Once done, the boy jumped out of the shower and quickly dried himself with his Scooby doo beach towel and dressed in what he would thought to be his 'finest' clothes. Black jeans, classic chucks, tri-force t-shirt, and his favorite Pikachu sweatshirt. Nodding in approval, Riku began to brush his teeth, once again reminding himself not to actually eat the minty toothpaste like last time.

Riku groggily smiled into the mirror and quickly made his way out after depositing his dirty clothes in the hamper. No way would he stay in there anymore than he had to or else Bloody Mary might come and scratch out his eyes. The youngest Fujioka then made his way into the small kitchen and poured himself a bowl of sweetened cereal, almost pouring in the whole bag of sugar, and waited for Haruhi to finish so they could head to school.

"Morning, Riku." Haruhi greeted with a lazy wave.

Said boy grunted and gave his sister a heated glare. "You used all the hot water again."

Haruhi smirked but stayed quiet. The girl then sat heavily into the chair across Riku and bit into her apple.

"…How'd you sleep?" She asked after several minutes of their continuous eating.

"Alright, I guess. Where's dad?" Riku asked after setting his spoon down.

"He should be home in a few minutes. Are you going to school with me?"

"Of course, my sister…er brother? I got to show Fish around." Riku said, snickering as he reminded Haruhi once again of the spoiled host club.

"You know you can't keep the cat. Dad doesn't even know it's here, does he?" She grumbled staring at the kitten sitting on the window sill.

"I know I can't keep HIM." Riku sighed, emphasizing the word 'him'. "I don't know how to take care of a cat and I know dad won't be happy at me for taking in a stray. But I couldn't just leave poor fish in that alley. I already messaged someone and they said they'd be happy to take Fish off my hands."

"Who did you call?"

"Nekozowa." Riku stated simply.

"Since when did you two become friends?" Haruhi asked in disbelief. "I think I've only seen you talk to him maybe three times."

Riku shrugged and hid a grin from his sister and stood to discard his bowl into the sink. Peeking out of the window, Riku gave a big grin and turned to Haruhi.

"Dad's home!" He announced as he hurriedly went to open the door for their father.

"Good morning, my precious darlings~." Ranka greeted. "I hope your morning was as great as mine, though I doubt it. You'll never believe who I bumped into. Never mind that. It doesn't matter anymore. What have my cute children been doing today? Anything exciting?"

"We just woke up, dad. We're about to head to school, now." Haruhi said, gesturing to her male Ouran uniform she had on.

"Yes, of course. How silly of me." Ranka laughed. "Be careful and make sure to look both ways before crossing the street. I'd also prefer it if you two would hold hands on your way there. I don't want you to get lost." He said looking straight at Riku when he said the last part.

Riku blushed but made no move to defend himself. Riku quickly slipped his 'Spirit' messenger bag over his shoulder and walked towards Haruhi who was waiting by the door.

"Wait! Riku, Son, I would like to speak with you before you leave. I'm sure you'll catch up to Haruhi." Ranka said as he took a sip of his instant coffee. Haruhi looked at her brother then shrugged and left after calling out her goodbyes.

"Whatcha wanna talk 'bout, pops?" Riku asked nervously.

Ranka stared down at his son for a long moment before sighing and gesturing to the chair across from him. "Riku, son, You know I love you, right? As your father, it is my job to keep you happy and protect you. But I can't do that if you don't talk to me. I know you weren't at your friend's house this weekend and I know you are holding out on me. I can't rely on Kyoya-kun to tell me what's going on in your life. You can't cut me out like this."

Riku looked down at his lap with tears brimming in his eyes and nodded slightly, indicating he was listening to his father.

"You may have fooled your sister but I know you are not as happy as you seem to be. Please, son, tell me what's wrong." Ranka said, eyes full of desperation to help his son.

"…Mom doesn't love me like you, does she?" Riku said quietly. "I miss her a lot and now I might not ever see her again."

Ranka sighed sadly and gathered his son into his arms. He would never forgive that woman for doing this to HIS boy.

"She used to tell me she loved me. She would tell me every day of how proud she was of me and how I would always be a little boy. But after Bruce… died, she never looked at me the same again. I don't like what she became." Riku said, crying into the older man's shoulder. "Layla called me last week; told me mom's trial was this weekend and I missed my mom too much to just ignore her. But I got caught up with something and forgot why I went home in the first place. Dad, my mom was put in prison half way across the world and I'll never get to see her again. Maybe she's right; I am a burden to everyone. Only now I'm just mooching off you and Haruhi. "

Ranka held onto his son tighter and hushed him as he began to sob at the end of his sentence.

"Your mother is sick. Her heart was broken from losing her husband and she couldn't see how her actions were hurting you. But that doesn't excuse her from treating you the way she did. I am sorry you had to live through that. I am sorry she had ever laid a hand on you. But I am not sorry for ever allowing you in this house. I love you and you'll never be a burden. Haruhi feels the same and I know your friends at Ouran feel the same as well. You are loved and don't you ever forget that."

Riku's cries slowed as he pushed away from his father to wipe away the tears. Ranka watched, feeling his heart slowly break at the sight of his son's distraught face. That woman would rue the day she ever laid hands on his son. His baby had a big heart and he knew Riku would never hate his mother. But that's ok; the hate Ranka and Haruhi held for her was enough for all of Japan. Now he could only hope Riku would be able to heal from the years of abuse he suffered under the wretched woman's hand. And he would be there every step of the way. Along with Haruhi and all the friends Riku has picked up along the way.

"I love you, dad." Riku said with a smile.

Ranka pulled his son in for another hug and kissed the crown of his head gently and pushed him slightly towards the front door. "Get out of here before Haruhi gets too far."

Riku laughed and ran out the door with his customary grin, somehow even goofier looking than before.

"When did we get a cat?" Ranka asked to himself quietly watching after his son and a strange cat following closely after.

* * *

"Haruhiiii~."  
Riku called with a groan as he slouched behind his sister.  
"Can you walk slower? My body. It huuurrrtttsss."

The young man continued to whine as he and his sibling walked towards the giant pink building of Ouran academy.

"Stop whining, Riku. We're almost there anyways."  
Haruhi said with a non caring shrug. Looking back at him for second and skillfully ignoring his red rimmed and puffy eyes.

"I help save the world from nightmares and this is how you treat me? How rude."  
Riku grumbled as he caught up with his sister.  
"What ever. Hey! Where's Tamaki? He said he'd meet us here."

"He's dead."  
Haruhi grumbled as she gave a hesitant smile towards the crowed of girls waving at her. Just thinking of the blond host gave Haruhi a headache and it was way too early for that.

"WHAT?! W-what do you mean he's- he's dead? We just saw him yesterday!"  
Riku wailed with tears gathering in his eyes.

"... It happened fairly quickly. No one saw the semi-truck until it was too late."  
Haruhi said as she tried to hide an amused grin. She then turned to her brother and said in the most solemn voice possible,  
"I heard that his death was long and painful. There was nothing anyone could do."

Riku couldn't hold in the tears any longer and ran away from his sister and towards the club room, pet cat following obediently afterwards. He then spent the next six hours mourning for his fallen friend.

* * *

"Fish! Have you heard?"  
Riku sobbed as he clutched his cat close to his body.  
"Tamaki is DEAD!"

"Meow."

Riku paused for a moment and looked down at his cat. "You, my friend, are a Houdini cat. I swear I lost you back in Burgess. Or did I give you to Haruhi? This mystery MUST be answered! To the Riku Cave!"

The 'Riku Cave" was actually just a small closet in the club room Kyoya had set up for the odd boy. The room was about the size of a small bathroom that conveniently had a large window that provide natural light, a small but comfortable sofa, a television set along with a game system, a microwave, and a mini fridge. The mini fridge was probably one of Riku's favorite things. It held Hot Pockets, pudding, Mountain dew, instant ramen, strawberry milk, and microwavable spaghetti. All his favorite food in one conveniently chilled space.

Apparently, several members of the Ouran administration and staff informed the dean, Mr. Suoh, that although they didn't mind Riku walking around campus, the boy did get restless and bored. This lead to him causing several disturbances around the school. Usually involving the other members of the host club, the feared Kasonodra, and the dark magic president. Mr. Souh had then politely asked Kyoya to find a way to keep Fujioka's sibling entertained during school hours. Seeing as the any hint given to Riku to leave the premises always seemed to be ignored.

Jumping onto the couch, Riku grinned down at his cat and set him down beside himself. "Now, Mr. Fish. Where were you on the day of today?"

"Meow."

"Likely story…UGH! BOREDOM!" Riku cried as he flipped onto his back. He watched dispassionately as Fish ran out of the room and into Nekozowa's hidden door. "Maybe I could ask Tama-. But I can't because HE'S DEAD!"

"Who?" A voice asked as a person opened the door to the room.

"Mori! It's HORRIBLE!" Riku cried as he launched himself onto the tall senior. "A semi truck and- and Tamaki- and BAM! HE'S DEAD, TAKASHI!"

"Ah."

"What are you trying to say?" Riku said with a sniff. Mori kept silent but picked Riku up by his under arms and carried him into the club room. Several moments later, Riku was set down in front of the large doors of the club room. Riku looked back at Mori and shrugged as the senior pointedly looked at the double doors. Riku didn't have to wait any longer as the doors slammed open, revealing Kyoya with his ever present death note and,

"TAMAKI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Riku cried as he body slammed into the blond host, causing said host to cry in alarm before falling to the ground with Riku on top of him. "I thought - No! It doesn't matter anymore! I'm just happy you're here!"

"I am, too?" Tamaki said as Mori pulled the two up from the ground effortlessly. The blond stared down at Riku in confusion but couldn't help but feel the joy from seeing his 'son' react that way to his mere presence. "As much as I love and support surprise hugs, can you please let go of me. The ladies will arrive any minute now and we have to prepare for today's cosplay."

Riku gave Tamaki a bright grin and removed his arms from the blonds' waist. Kyoya then walked forward and handed the brunet a small slip of paper.

"Considering the past…events, I felt you would appreciate this cosplay the most." Kyoya said as he motioned Riku to change in the other room.

"No way! This is awesome! Thanks, Kyoya!"

* * *

"Hey buddy! What'd I miss?"

"Oh hey, Jack!" Riku called from behind the curtains. "This is going to be awesome! Kyoya finally let me be a part of one of their cosplays!"

"That's… err great, I guess. What are guys doing this time?"

The curtains were suddenly pulled back revealing a grinning Riku. Jack choked on his breath when he saw what the other boy was wearing. Blue hooded sweatshirt, tattered brown pants, a silvery white wig, and a shepherds crook.

"Are you supposed to be me?" Jack asked with an amused grin.

Riku laughed and grabbed Jack by his arm and pulled him out of the changing room and into the club room. Jack stifled his laughter when he saw the others. Tamaki was wearing a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt and an ushanka, a Russian fur cap with ear flaps that can be tied up to the crown of the cap. Kyoya had his glossy black hair styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He sported a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wore black pants and black shoes. Mori stood behind them, half dressed with his upper body bare and the lower part of his body covered with a pair of long brown shorts that reached under his knees. Flower-like imprints were painted in a dark blue on both his forehead and shoulders, He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which carried a large boomerang, and leather wrappings on his feet. He probably would have looked menacing if it weren't for the large matching bunny ears resting on the top of his head. Sitting on his shoulders, Honey had on a cute, colorful egg costume that had holes cut out for his legs, arms, and a larger hole for his face. Hikaru and Kaoru ran in wearing matching colorful outfits consisting of mini blue and green feathers along their arms and chest. Their hair were styled to hold the same colored feathers. Around their wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets.

"Wow. Guys that's… really cool." Jack said with an amazed face. "But why?"

"We're going to get you and the other Guardians more believers! We need to warn people in case Pitch comes back, too." Riku said with a proud grin. "Plus you're a guardian now, too. What happens if you start to disappear because you don't have enough believers, Jack? I don't want to lose another friend."

"Thanks, Riku, Everyone." Jack said with a smile. "But where's Haruhi?"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to give Jack a large grin. "We sent her out to get more commoners coffee."

* * *

"Wow, Riku. Is everything you're saying true?" A girl asked from the large group that circled around the boy. "I mean, my mother and father told me they didn't exist when I was just a little girl. Surely you must be mistaken."

"Nope! They are real! Boy scout honor!" Riku promised with a grin.

"Can you tell us more about them?" Another girl asked.

"Well… North, Tamaki is dressed as him by the way, is a warrior with a heart of gold. Fierce, demanding, and impulsive, everything about him is larger than life. For North, nothing is impossible as long as he believes in it. He is most commonly known as Santa Clause. He is usually busy all year round preparing for his deliveries on Christmas Eve. He does have some helpers, the Yeti's and Elves. But contrary to popular belief, the elves don't really make the toys. They just have them believe they do. It's actually all the Yeti's who make them." Riku finished with a laugh. He then looked around the room and pointed to Mori and Honey. "Mori is dressed as Bunnymund. Bunnymund is a cool, calm Australian as dry as the Outback. A natural ranger, he is an in the dirt, rough and tumble protector of nature. He follows nature's rhythms and when it's time to spring into action he waits for the perfect moment to act. When he finally does, it's all over in a heartbeat with the help of his exploding eggs and enchanted boomerangs. Bunny is completely unflappable. The only things that do get under his skin are North's constant ribbing about how Christmas is more important than Easter and his grudge on Jack Frost for causing a blizzard on Easter in '68. He may seem like the type to be completely fearless of everything but in all actuality, he actually is afraid of groundhogs and sleigh rides…don't tell him I told you all that." The girls giggled a little before Riku pointed towards the twins. "Tooth is a sweet, bubbly, elegant, daring, agile, graceful, charismatic, motherly, smart, a fierce fighter of a Guardian. She adores the children of the world, cares very much for her fleet of mini-fairies, respects her friends. She loves what she does and does it with an unimaginable passion."

Riku frowned for a moment before he sighed and smiled at the girls. "Haruhi was supposed to be dressed as the sandman but he's not here yet. Sandy is peaceful by nature. He never speaks as he doesn't want to wake anyone up, but instead communicates with his expressions and forming images from his dream sand, which is odd because for one who never speaks, Sandy appears to have plenty to say. Though mostly peaceful and calm, Sandy is fierce fighter, able to create whips from his dream sand to attack his opponents."

"Kyoya is dressed as the scary and merciless Pitch Black or better known as the boogeyman. Pitch is everything a child fears, and he thrives on the fear of children, taking a cruel delight in turning their pleasant dreams into nightmares. But what Pitch hates is when children overcome their fears and don't believe in him, particularly when parents tell their kids that the boogeyman is just a bad dream." Riku frowned at the girls in front of him as they all began to talk about their hate of the alleged boogeyman. "Although Pitch is a bad guy… he isn't really a bad guy. He has suffered loneliness and being shunned just for being what he is. I mean if you ever met the boogeyman, you'd probably run away screaming before even thinking of talking to the guy. I'd probably be mad at the world if everyone hated me for being… well me. Still, that does not change the fact Pitch is the way he is. I may hate what Pitch does but I can't hate Pitch himself. He can't control what he is."

The girls and Jack stayed quiet for a moment but listened on as Riku continued speaking. "And finally there's Jack Frost. Jack Frost is a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favors spreading his winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of himself and children. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous. He's my one of my closest friends as well. Together, Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny make up a group of protectors they call themselves The Guardians. They band together to protect the children of the world because as long as they believe in them, they will guard them with their lives."

The girls and other host sat teary eyed at Riku's last statement before Kyoya finally had enough and announced that today's hosting was over. Not before mentioning Riku will be telling more stories about the guardians and other mythical creatures the next day.

* * *

"Haruhi~! Where are you!" Riku groaned as he leaned back against Jack.

"Will you please shut up, Riku! She'll be back any minute now." Hikaru growled, throwing a pillow at the boy in annoyance.

"What if she got lost?" Riku cried just before the pillow smacked him squarely in the face.

"She's not like you. I'm sure she could find her way back." Kyoya said.

"Or what if she was kidnapped by German spies?!"

"Why would German spies want your sister?" Jack asked, honestly curious.

Riku's expression turned dark for a short moment before answering Jack. "I was told never to speak of it."

"Then why bring it up?" Kaoru said in annoyance.

"Look that doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding Haruhi and bringing her back to safety! Now, who's with me?!" Riku announced as he stood and gave a hero's pose.

"…No."

"Wha?! What about you, Tamaki? It's your daughter we're talking about here!"

"Kyoya says if I encourage you, he'd tear the stuffing out of Kuma-chan." Tamaki said with a whimper as he clutched his prized bear against his body.

"…That's low."

Just then, a sound of slow footsteps approached the door to the club room. The host, including Riku and Jack, froze before jumping up and arranging themselves on the couch in front of the main door. Jack stilled once more before grabbing Riku and pushing the shorter boy into the dressing room. He himself following soon after.

"What?"

"You're not officially a part of the host club, dummy." Jack hissed quietly to Riku.

"So?"

Jack looked down at the boy for a second before turning to peak out of the curtain. "You know, I don't really know why we're in here either. Maybe I just wanted to feel like James Bond for a moment." Jack said with a careless shrug.

"Or maybe you wanted to have me to yourself. I know. It's to resist a hot stud like me."

"Yeah, right. No offence, Riku, but you're not my type."

Riku gave Jack a heart broken look before collapsing on the floor while clutching his chest as if he were in pain. "Who is this- this WHORE who stole your heart. I demand a name!"

Jack snickered quietly before shushing the boy. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind and heart, Riku. My beloved is one of a kind. You will never be able to replace her. Plus, you don't have the right parts. If you know what I mean."

"I can change!"

Jack spun around and sunk to his knees, pulling Riku into a tight embrace against his chest. "There is nothing you could change to win me back. I'm sorry, Riku. But what we once had is over. It's for the best."

"Never! My heart will only beat for you. Without you, I will perish." Riku sobbed, taking Jacks face in his hands. "It's Bunny, isn't it. Look at me. I said LOOK AT ME!"

Jack looked away from the teen, letting Riku's hands fall back to his sides. "It doesn't have to be this way. What we had was special, but nothing you say will keep me away from Bunny- Wait Bunny? Dude, that's sick! You're way better than a kangaroo with anger management."

Riku couldn't keep a straight face any more so he burst into a fit of laughter. Clutching his stomach, he looked over at Jack with tears of mirth in his eyes. "Your- Your face! That was priceless!"

"Whatever. Take me back?" Jack asked with his bottom lip trembling and wide eyes.

Riku's laughter slowed into small giggles as he walked over to the curtain and peaked out. "Of course my… Pretty."

"Pretty?" Jack looked at Riku in confusion before walking towards the curtain and taking a peek for himself. Standing inside the club room were three unfamiliar girls along with Haruhi. Jack trailed his eyes to catch what was keeping Riku attention, only to land on the tallest girl holding the eldest Fujioka. Looking back down at his friend, Jack was surprised to find a small blush dusting his cheeks. "You okay there, Buddy?"

"Pretty." Riku whispered before making his way toward the group. Riku's steps where sluggish and slow, but he eventually made his way before the stranger. Riku looked up at her, seeing as he was the shortest person in the room besides Honey, and gave a shy smile. "Hi."

The woman looked down at the boy, startled, as she didn't see him before that moment.

"I'm Riku." The brunet introduced himself hesitantly. "I like your face."

The occupants in the room, Riku aside, froze in shock. They looked blankly at each other before turning their gazes at the non-host club member.

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled before pulling Riku to his side. "No, my son! That is no way to speak to a lady! Despite her unseemly attitude, one should always hold respect towards their gentler kin."

Riku seemed to be in a daze he pushed Tamaki away from him and slowly made his way before the un-named woman. "What's your name?"

"Riku, these… lovely ladies are from the Lobelia's Girl Academy. This is Maihara Chizuru, Tsuwabuki Hinako, and… Amakusa Benio. They are here for culture week our academy is hosting." Kyoya informed the teen with an air of tenseness.

"Benio…" Riku whispered, testing out the name before looking back at her. Adoration written clearly on his face.

"My justifications proven. See here as the male species is clearly as useless and dimwitted as I thought." Benio said as she waved a lazy hand at Riku.

"Hey!" Jack growled as he quickly flew in front of Riku, putting himself in between the two. "He calls you pretty and then you go insult him in his face!"

Benio didn't react the way Jack had hoped she would. In fact, it seemed like she didn't hear him at all.

Oh… Right.

"Haruhi." Jack said, clenching his hands into fists angrily at his sides. "Can you please repeat what I had just said?"

Haruhi gave a small shake of her head, indicating she would rather avoid the Zuka girl's finding out about Jack's presence. She moved quickly and took Riku by the arm and led him away from the rude woman and towards the door. "Please refrain from insulting my brother." Haruhi said refusing to look at anyone in the room. "Girls leave the poor maiden alone." Beino said to the girls when it looked like they were going to say something. "She must be shaken up from today's events. We will ask her to join us again tomorrow."

"Well. Adieu." Benio said as she and the other two girls spun out of the room.

Haruhi turned and gave the Host a dark look, causing them to flinch in slight shock. "I'll be excusing myself now, too. Let's go, Riku."

"Pretty…"

* * *

**A/N From MegaBandchick : OMG guys! We are so sorry for the late update! I only helped with a portion of this chapter, mostly because we wanted to collaborate our stories together. I hope you like it! R&R please!**

**A/N From Goofy-Goober3D : This chapter being late was all my fault. Fourth of July weekend was pretty hectic with the fam coming over. I swear my uncle slept in the bathtub with how many people were staying at my house. Well I hope everyone had a great Fourth of July and Canada day (HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED AND MATTHEW XD!) Thanks for reading this chapter and until next time!**

**P.s. Anyone from Canada? And is it to late to apply for citizenship and change my name? I'm getting sick of how much my mom and dad calls me to do something they could easily do themselves. Haha jk. **


End file.
